How Could You?
by RachelR519
Summary: When Ally was seventeen, she found out she was pregnant with Austin's baby. What happens when she finds him in bed with someone who's not her before she can tell him the news? She decides to move to California where she will start a new life and forget the one she had with Austin. But will it really be that simple? There will obviously be Auslly.
1. The Flashback

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Ally POV

"Aria, time to wake up, sweetie." I cooed at my three year old daughters sleeping form. She stirred a bit before her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, princess." I smiled.

"Morning, mommy!" She exclaimed happily.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked, stroking her blonde hair. She nodded and bolted out of her room. I laughed and followed suit.

Before I continue, you should probably know who I am. The name's Allyson Dawson and I'm twenty-years old. I'm the single mother of Aria Harmony Moon. Yes, Austin Moon is her father, he just doesn't know. I had Aria when I was seventeen, almost eighteen, and although I was a teenager, I wouldn't change a thing. Aria's the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Back when I was seventeen, Austin and I were dating. We started dating when we were fifteen and I thought we were gonna get married and grow old together. Boy was I wrong.

The day I found out I was pregnant, was the day my world turned upside down. The first person I told was my father, and although he wasn't mad, he was disappointed. He said he would support which ever decision I make regarding my baby and when I told him I was keeping it, he actually breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want me having an abortion or giving my baby up for adoption and I wasn't planning on it.

Knowing that my dad was okay with me keeping the baby made it a bit easier to tell Austin. But when I went over to his house to tell him the news, I wasn't prepared to witness the scene in front of me. I opened his bedroom door and immediately started crying. In front of me was Austin and Kira Starr having sex. Since he didn't notice me, I ran out of his house in tears.

I know you're probably wondering why I gave Aria his last name, but I can honestly say I don't know. I guess it's the fact that he is her father so he deserves to be a part of her life. Too bad he doesn't know she exists.

I remember running to Trish's house and just crying in her arms.

_Flashback_

_"Ally, what's wrong?" Trish asked, setting me down on her bed, her arms still around me. I looked at her and just cried even more. "Is this about Austin?" I nodded._

_"He-he w-was h-having s-sex w-with K-Kira." I sobbed. _

_"He what!?" She yelled. "That son of a bitch!" She grabbed a box of tissues and handed it to me. I gratefully took it and wiped away my tears. _

_"Trish, there's something e-else I need to tell y-you." I said quietly. She nodded and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm…I'm pregnant." I whispered. More tears fell and I didn't bother wiping them away._

_"Oh, Ally." She said, wrapping me in a hug. That made me cry even more. "Are you keeping it?" I looked up at her and nodded._

_"I was going to tell Austin today, but when I opened the door to his bedroom, I saw him and Kira having sex." I said, sniffling._

_"Did he notice you?"_

_"No, no, he was too busy fucking that slut!" I yelled, anger boiling up. "I can't believe I ever loved him!" _

_"I can't believe he would do something like that!" Trish yelled, angry as well. "The next time I see him I'm going to kick his sorry ass."_

_I smiled for the first time that day. "That's why you're my best friend, Trish." She smiled and hugged me. _

_"So what are you going to do now?"_

_I frowned because she's not going to like what I had to say. "I-I'm leaving Miami." I said quietly._

_"W-what?" She gasped. "You can't leave Miami, Ally."_

_"I have to, Trish. I can't face him anymore." She nodded, tears streaming down her own face. _

_"Where are you gonna go?"_

_"California." I said. "My sister has an extra room in her apartment so I'm staying with her until I can get my own place." _

_"W-when are you going?"_

_"Next week." She wiped away her tears and looked down. "Trish, I have an idea, but I'll totally understand if you don't like it." She looked at me and nodded, gesturing for me to go on. "When you graduate, you could move to California and we could live together. I can't be away from my best friend for too long." _

_She smiled and nodded. "Done, I'll do it. I can't be away from you either. You're my best friend, my sister." _

_"I love you, Trish."_

_"I love you too, Ally." _

After that day, I stayed in my room and packed up all my belongings. I avoided Austin and even changed my phone number so he couldn't reach me. I made Trish promise not to tell Austin that I was pregnant or tell him where I went.

Once Trish graduated from Marino High, she moved out to California and moved in with me. We live in L.A and our apartment is pretty big. There's three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room.

"Mommy, can I have pancakes?" Aria asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Sure, sweetie." I kissed the top of her head and prepared all the ingredients.

"Good morning!" I whipped my head around and saw Trish walking towards us.

"Wow Trish, it's only eight in the morning and you're really giddy." I commented, giggling.

I mixed together the pancake batter and put some on the frying pan.

"I'm always giddy in the morning." Trish replied, taking a seat at the table next to Aria.

"No you're not, Aunt Trish." Aria said, laughing.

Once the pancakes were done, I put them on a plate and placed them in front of Aria.

"There you go, baby."

"Thanks, mommy."

I put some pancakes on a plate for me and Trish and sat down at the table. "So what's on the agenda for today?" Trish asked, taking a bite out of her breakfast.

"First we have to drop off Aria at daycare, and then we have the day to ourselves. Thank god I have today off work."

Sonic Boom was so popular in Miami that my dad opened up another one in L.A. I work there along with my sister, Ashley whose twenty-six. We have a couple of other workers and we're actually close friends with them. There's Jamie who's eighteen, and Melanie who's nineteen.

"We could go shopping?" Trish suggested, placing her empty plate in the dishwasher. I nodded, mimicking her actions.

"Sounds good."

"I'm all done, mommy!" Aria said, throwing her hands up in the air. I laughed and kissed my daughters cheek.

"Good job, Ari. Now let's go get you ready for daycare." I told my daughter. She ran straight to her room and I followed. I opened her closet and picked out a pair of jeans, a pink Hello Kitty shirt, and pink converses.

I quickly dressed Aria and then grabbed a brush, running it through her hair. "There, you're ready for daycare."

"Thanks, mommy." She wrapped her little arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Can I go watch TV?"

"Sure, sweetie. You remember how to turn it on, right?" She nodded. "Okay, you go watch TV while I get ready." She ran out of her bedroom and I chuckled to myself.

I walked into the bathroom that I had in my bedroom and took a quick shower. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself before walking out. I opened my closet and picked out a pair of skinny jeans, my off the shoulder paisley top, and my brown leather boots. Once I put those on, I walked back into the bathroom, dried and curled my hair, and put on some makeup.

Walking into the living room, I heard the familiar voice of someone I never thought I'd hear again. I looked at the TV and saw that Aria was watching Austin's music video for Steal Your Heart. I quickly grabbed the remote and shut the TV off.

"Mommy!" Aria whined. "I was watching!"

"I know, but we have to go." I said, picking up Aria off the couch and setting her on my hip. "Trish, let's go!" I yelled.

"Coming!" She yelled back. Trish walked into the living room a few seconds later, wearing a lot of leopard print. "Alright, let's get a move on."

I grabbed my purse off the kitchen counter before walking out of the apartment. Since my apartment is on the second floor, we took the elevator. I'm good with taking the stairs, but Trish is a little lazy.

I opened the car door of my 2014 Ford Focus and placed Aria in her car seat. I buckled her in and shut her door. I walked over towards the driver's side and got in. Once Trish was buckled, I pulled out of the parking lot.

Aria's daycare was only ten minutes away, so we got there in no time.

"Alright, have a good day, sweetie." I told my daughter as I bent down to her height.

"Thank you, mommy." She gave me a quick hug before running into the room. I stood up and thanked Claire, one of the workers.

"Let's get our shop on!" Trish squealed as I started driving. I sighed and nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Aria was just watching Austin's music video this morning." I explained. I glanced at her and she was making an 'O' shape with her mouth.

"Do you think you're ever going to tell her that Austin's her father?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Since there wasn't really a mall around the area, I just parked the car on the side of the road because there was a bunch of stores around. That's what I love about L.A. You can walk around and there will always be a store that you can go in.

"Where to first?" I asked, getting out of the car and walking over to Trish's side.

"Charlotte Russe?" She suggested. I nodded.

Since I didn't have to pick Aria up until two o'clock, we had around four hours to walk around and shop.

But after two hours of shopping and eight bags later, I was exhausted. "Trish, can we at least get something to eat?" I asked, my best friend. Although I was asking, it sounded a lot like whining.

"Sure."

We settled on In-N-Out Burger and I couldn't be happier. Their food was amazing and I could eat it all day. But I'm pretty sure that would be a bad idea.

"Alright, I don't feel like shopping anymore." Trish said and I beamed. "Since we have another hour before we have to pick up Aria, let's just go to Sonic Boom and hangout with Jamie and Melanie."

I nodded in agreement with Trish and before I knew it, we were in Sonic Boom.

"Hey guys." I greeted Jamie and Melanie. They ran over to me and hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

"Geez, we saw you guys yesterday." I said, trying to release myself from the hug. They chuckled and let me go.

"We know, we were just bored and we were happy to see you guys." Melanie answered, reclaiming her sport behind the counter. Jamie followed suit.

"Aria's at daycare?" Jamie asked. I nodded.

Jamie and Melanie love Aria and she loves them just as much. Jamie and Melanie even know about Austin being her father and when I told them what happened the day I found him and Kira in bed together, it looked like they wanted to kill him. Regardless of what happened, they're still a fan of his.

The bell rang, signaling a customer walked in and when I whipped my head around, my jaw dropped. I quickly ran upstairs to the practice room where Trish was. Thank god this Sonic Boom has a practice room like the other one.

"Big problem!" I yelled, running into the practice room and slamming the door behind me. She jumped and dropped the magazine she was reading.

"What's the problem?"

"I'm almost positive that Dez just walked into the store." I said, breathing heavily.

She gaped as her eyes widened. "If Dez is here…"

"That mean's so is Austin." I finished.

What am I going to do?

**How'd you guys like the first chapter? Reviews/Favorites/Follows would be appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	2. He's Here

**Thank you guys so much for the Reviews/Favorites/Follows! Enjoy the second chapter!**

Ally POV

"What am I gonna do, Trish?" I asked my best friend as I paced around the room. My breathing started getting uneven and I knew if I didn't calm down, I would have a panic attack.

"Ally, calm down." Trish said, placing her hands on my shoulders. If I did have a panic attack, it wouldn't be the first time and Trish knew that. "Everything will be alright." She said softly. I shook my head and felt tears prick my eyes.

"I can't face him knowing what he did." I sat down on the couch and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well if he's down there, you'll have to face him since you have to leave and pick up Aria." She said and I glared at her. "Sorry, not helping." She smiled sheepishly.

I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was one-thirty. "I have to go." I stated, standing up. I opened the door a crack and took a peek. Dez was gone and there was no sign of Austin. I breathed a sigh of relief before exiting the practice room. Trish followed me.

"Um, why was Dez here?" I asked Jamie and Melanie. They looked at me weirdly so I continued. "The red-head. Why was he here?"

"Oh, he wanted to schedule a CD signing for Austin Moon." Jamie explained. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"W-when?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Tomorrow." Melanie stated. "I'm sorry, Ally. I know you don't want to see him."

I smiled weakly and nodded. "Well I better go pick up, Aria." We said our goodbye's before Trish and I exited Sonic Boom. Once I got in the car, I banged my head on steering wheel.

"Why, Trish? Why is this happening?" I asked, lifting my head and starting the car.

"Maybe you should skip work tomorrow so you don't have to see him."

I shook my head, pulling out of the driveway. "I can't, no matter how much I don't want to see him. But maybe he won't recognize me."

"Ally, you look exactly the same except the fact that you grew maybe two inches." I chuckled thickly.

"Tomorrow's gonna suck."

I pulled into the parking lot of Aria's daycare and got out of the car. Trish stayed in the car which is something she always does when I pick up Aria.

I walked into Aria's room and noticed that she was at one of the kiddie tables coloring. I know a daycare is supposed to be this big room, but this one is different. There's more than one room because this daycare takes care of infants so they can't really put babies and toddlers together.

"Mommy!" Aria shrieked when she noticed me. I grinned when she jumped out of her chair and ran over to me. I bent down to her height and scooped her up.

"Hi, baby. How was daycare?" I asked, kissing her cheek.

"Fun!" She giggled. I said goodbye to Claire and walked out of the building.

I strapped Aria in her car seat before getting in the driver's seat. Before I started driving, I glanced at Aria and noticed that her eyes were closing.

"Someone's gonna be asleep by the time we get home." I whispered to Trish. She turned around and laughed.

Once I parked the car, Trish got out and walked inside the apartment building. Since she has a key, she'll just leave the door open for us. I got out of the car and opened Aria's door. She was fast asleep so I carefully unstrapped her and picked her up, placing her head on my shoulder.

I walked into the elevator, pressing the second floor button. It dinged, signaling our arrival. I got out and entered our apartment. I kicked off my shoes and hurried towards Aria's room.

I placed my daughter's sleeping form on her bed and covered her with the blanket. Her eyes fluttered open but I knew she was still tired.

"Go back to sleep, baby." I whispered, kissing her forehead. Her eyes closed again and I smiled. I placed her stuffed bunny, Cocoa, in her arms before walking out of her room.

"She's conked out." I said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. I sat on the couch next to Trish and turned on the TV.

"So what are you gonna do when you see Austin tomorrow?" She asked, grabbing my water bottle and taking a swig.

I shrugged. "I honestly have no clue. And you know what sucks? Aria doesn't go to daycare tomorrow so I have to take her to work." I put my head in my hands and shook my head.

"Do you want me to take the day off work and watch her?" Trish asked. Trish has been working for a fashion designer and although she's her assistant, she loves her job. She sometimes gets to help design clothes.

I looked at her and shook my head no. "No, I can't ask you to do that. I'll just figure something out."

"You could always tell him that she's your cousin."

"That wouldn't work since I'm a terrible liar." I paused when a thought struck me. "You know what I don't get? Why am I nervous about seeing him when he's the one who cheated on me?"

"Maybe because he doesn't know that you had his child?" She questioned.

"Well he would've found out if he wasn't busy having sex with Kira."

"I still don't understand why he would do something like that. You guys were so in love."

"Maybe he wasn't?" I stood up and walked back to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine. Good thing Trish turned twenty one last month or else I wouldn't be having any alcohol.

"Is that really what you want to do right now?" She asked, walking over and grabbing a glass for herself.

"Yup." I answered, downing the wine. "That was good." I was only planning on drinking one glass of wine so I put my empty glass in the dishwasher before reclaiming my seat on the couch.

"Hey, wanna order Chinese?" Trish asked. I nodded, handing her the phone and menu. She always knew what to order for me so I didn't bother telling her what I wanted.

I leaned my head back on the couch cushion and closed my eyes. I'm so not looking forward to tomorrow.

"Mommy?" I opened my eyes and saw Aria walking out of her room. I got off the couch and walked over to her, bending down so I was her height.

"What's wrong, princess?" I asked, running my fingers through her blonde hair.

"I'm hungry." I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" She smiled and nodded. I picked her up and set her on my hip. I set her down at the kitchen table and grabbed whatever I needed for the sandwich.

"The Chinese should be here in thirty minutes." Trish said, putting the phone back on the dock.

"Cool." I said, spreading the peanut butter on one slice of bread and spreading jelly on the other. I put the two pieces together and set the sandwich on a plate. "There you go, baby." I kissed the top of my daughters head and placed the plate in front of her.

"Thank you, mommy." She said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"So what are we doing for your birthday next week?" Trish asked me.

I shrugged. "I'll just stay home and relax." Trish gaped at me and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ally, this is your twenty-first birthday! You can't just sit home and relax!" She exclaimed, flailing her arms around. I looked at Aria who was laughing at Trish's actions.

"You're funny, Aunt Trish." Aria laughed. Trish smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Ally, we have to do something for your birthday."

"Like what? I really don't want to do anything." I said honestly. "Can't we just stay home and watch a movie or something?"

Trish rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Your mom's boring, Ari." She told me daughter, pointing her thumb at me. Aria laughed and nodded.

"Hey! Ari, don't agree!" I pouted and faked hurt.

"Sorry, mommy." She said, still giggling. Once she was finished with her sandwich, I brought her back to her room so she could change into her pajamas.

I took her Hello Kitty pajamas out of the drawer and set them on her bed. I removed her current clothes and put on her pajamas.

"There, all done." I said, kissing my daughter's cheek. "Want to watch some TV?" I asked since it wasn't even her bed time.

"Yes!" I grabbed her hand and walked out of her room. I set her down on the couch and handed her the remote. She memorized all the channels so she doesn't even need help choosing what to watch. My little's girl really smart for her age.

After watching TV with Aria for about five minutes, there was a knock at the door which meant our food was here. Trish opened the door, grabbed our food, and handed the money to the delivery guy.

"Time to eat!" She declared, plopping down on the couch. She handed me my Lo Mein and a fork since I couldn't use chopsticks to save my life.

Trish ordered herself some fried rice and with some fried scallops on the side. I could seriously eat Chinese food all day if I wanted to.

Trish and I were talking quietly since Aria was so fixated on the screen, and when you talk while she watches TV, she'll get mad and moody. I really didn't need that.

"So is Ashley working tomorrow?" Trish asked, throwing away our trash. She reclaimed her seat on the couch and looked at me.

"No, she's actually in Miami visiting our dad."

I haven't seen my dad in over a pretty long time and I was seriously missing him. He's practically been running the store by himself since he's too stubborn to actually hire other workers. He did visit last year and stayed for a week and although that wasn't a lot of time, I still cherished every moment with him.

My dad and I didn't always have a close relationship. I was always closer with my mom, but she died when I was ten years old. After she passed away, my dad and I got closer.

Once it was six o'clock, I grabbed the TV remote and shut the TV off. "Time for bed, princess." I picked up my daughter and brought her to the hall bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning, baby." I covered Aria with the blanket and handed her Cocoa. I kissed her forehead and shut off her bedroom light before stepping out.

I walked into my bedroom and quickly stripped off my clothes and slipped on my pajamas which consisted of my black cami and my red yoga pants. I walked into the bathroom, removed my makeup and brushed my teeth.

"I'm going to bed, Trish." I said, peeking my head through the door of Trish's bedroom. She was of course reading a magazine so she had to put it down to look at me.

"Already?"

"Yeah, I'm tired and I have to get up early tomorrow. Night."

"Night, Als. And good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks, I'll need it." She laughed as I walked to my room which was right next to hers. Aria's room was right across from mine and I always leave the door open in case she needs anything.

I got under the covers of my bed and closed my eyes. Even though I had one glass of wine, I was very sleepy. I was asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>I don't know what time it was when I woke up, but I knew it wasn't time to get up yet. The only reason I woke up was because I heard Aria's small voice.<p>

"Mommy?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes softly, trying to clear my vision. Aria was standing by my door, holding Cocoa with one hand while the other one was rubbing her left eye.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Come here." She walked towards me and I lifted her up, placing her next to me. "Did you have a bad dream?" I asked, stroking her hair. She nodded and cuddled into my side.

"Can I sleep with you, mommy?" I smiled softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course you can, baby." I covered us with the blanket and Aria immediately closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead before closing my own eyes.

Tomorrow's going to be a long day. So not looking forward to it.

**Chapter 2 done! What did you think? Reviews would be nice! :)**


	3. Telling Dez

**Whoo! The feedback I'm getting for this story is incredible and I just want to thank everyone who is reading it! Love you guys! **

Ally POV

"Alright, just stay here and watch TV." I told my daughter as I set her down on the couch in the practice room.

I really don't need Austin seeing her and asking questions so having her stay in the practice room is the best option. I think.

"You're gonna leave?" She asked, sticking out her bottom lip. I sat down next to her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be right downstairs, baby. Okay?" She smiled and grabbed the remote out of my hand. "I'll check on you in a little bit."

"Bye, mommy." I kissed her cheek and walked out of the room. There was already a line outside, but Austin wasn't here yet. Big shock there.

"Hey Mel, what time was Austin supposed to be here?" I asked Melanie. Since Ashley wasn't able to come to work, I asked Melanie to come to work and thankfully she said yes.

She glanced at her watch. "Five minutes ago."

"Unbelievable." I muttered under my breath. Austin is so lucky that we have a back entrance because there would be no way from him to get in from the main entrance.

"When he gets here, can you do all the talking?" I asked Melanie. She nodded. "You know what? I'll be in the practice room, call me when he gets here." She nodded once again. I hurried up the steps and opened the door to the practice room.

Aria was so engrossed in the TV that she didn't even see me walk in. I sat beside her on the couch and whipped out my phone. I started playing Flappy Birds, this really addicting and frustrating game that I can't get enough of. My high score is only twenty five, but my goal is to get fifty. Like that will ever happen.

"He's here!" Melanie yelled, busting through the door. I jumped about a foot in the air and Aria clung onto me for dear life.

"Geez, Mel. Scare us why don't you." I glared at Mel and she slowly backed out of the room. "You okay, baby?" I looked down at my daughter who had her head buried in my chest.

"Mel scared me." I silently laughed and rubbed her arm.

"It's okay, she didn't mean to scare you." I kissed the top of her head. She started rubbing her eyes which she normally did when she was tired. I lifted her up and set her down so she was now lying down. I grabbed a blanket from the small closet we have in the room and covered her tiny body.

"Take a nap, sweetie." I kissed her forehead and handed her Cocoa. She never goes anywhere without Cocoa and I think it's just adorable.

Walking down the steps, I noticed the mop of blonde hair already sitting at the table while Melanie let fans in. My heart was beating like crazy and my hands were shaking. I shouldn't be nervous about seeing, Austin. I'm not the one who cheated on his girlfriend of two years. I can't believe I wasted two years of my life on that guy.

Since Melanie was handling everything, I decided to rearrange some of the instruments and get a little cleaning done. I noticed that Dez was sitting on one of the couches we have in the corner of the store, but I didn't go over there. But I was kind of relieved to see that he hasn't changed at all. He still wears those crazy clothes that I've grown to love.

As I was cleaning the display case that carried all the CD's, I slipped on the step ladder and fell right on my butt. But of course I just had to knock down all the CD's as well.

"You okay!?" Melanie asked, not bothering to actually come check on me.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I yelled back. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Dez's head snap up and look in my direction. He must've recognized my voice. Crap!

I stood up and walked over to him, making sure Austin didn't notice me. Luckily he didn't.

"Before you say anything, yes, it's me, Ally." I whispered, slowly sitting down next to him.

"Why are you whispering?" He whispered back.

"I don't want Austin knowing I'm here."

"Why? And why did you leave Miami three years ago with no explanation? Austin was heartbroken."

I scoffed. "I seriously doubt that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just please don't tell Austin you saw me." Before he had the chance to respond, I got up and walked back over to the mess I made.

Twenty-five minutes later, the mess was all cleaned up. The signing was still going on and it would continue for another hour. Just my luck.

I walked over to Mel who was behind the counter, looking at her phone. "What are you doing?" I asked, quietly so Austin wouldn't hear.

"Nothing, just looking at my twitter." She locked her phone and set it down on the counter. I was about speak up when I heard crying coming from the practice room. I excused myself and hurried up the steps.

"What's wrong, Ari?" I asked, walking in and picking Aria up so she was on my hip. She placed the side of her head on my shoulder so she was still looking at me.

"Hungry." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes softly.

"Okay," I kissed her forehead. "Let's go eat."

Since I didn't have any food with me here, we had to go out. My plan for keeping Aria in the room didn't go as planned seeing as how I have to leave the store entirely to feed my daughter. Stupid Austin coming to California!

I hurried down the stairs and walked up to Melanie. "I'm taking my lunch break, will you be okay here alone?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, Als." My eyes widened and so did hers once she realized she said my name. Austin whipped his head around and stared right into my eyes.

"Ally?" He asked in disbelief.

I didn't answer, I just ran out of the store. But I did hear him yell, "Ally!" as I ran.

I opened the passenger side door of my car and placed Aria in her car seat. "Was that Austin Moon?" Aria asked as I buckled her in.

"Yes he was, sweetie." I closed the door and got into the driver's seat.

"How did he know your name?" Aria, what's with the questions?

"He was an old friend." I simply answered. I turned on the radio so she wouldn't ask any more questions.

I took her to In-N-Out Burger and ordered us a burger with fries. Since the burgers too big for her, I have to cut it into pieces. After spending about fifteen minutes there, I had to get back to the store. So not looking forward to seeing Austin. Why did Mel have to say my name? I'm not mad at her, I just wish that didn't happen.

When we got back to the store, I said a quick 'hi' to Mel and ran upstairs with Aria in my arms.

"Alright, princess, mommy has to go back to work so you be a good girl and watch TV, okay?" I asked Aria, setting her down on the couch. I turned on the TV and set down the remote next to her.

"When we go home?" She asked.

"Soon, baby." I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Austin's back was turned but I could tell that he was tense. I can still read him like a book and I hate that.

"I'm so sorry." Mel whispered once I claimed my spot behind the counter.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I whispered back. She gave me a sad smile and I shrugged.

About forty five minutes later, the CD signing ended and all of Austin's fans were piling out of the store. I internally started freaking out because Austin was going to talk to me. But maybe I could leave since I don't have to be here anymore. One of the perks about having a CD signing is that I get to close up the store early.

I hurried up the stairs and opened the door to the practice room. "Aria, ready to go home?" I asked, scooping up my daughter and placing her on my hip.

"Yes, mommy!" She giggled as I started peppering her face with kisses. As I walked out of the practice, I noticed that Austin was talking to Dez so I attempted to run out unseen. I failed.

"Ally, talk to me." He begged. I stayed quiet. "Please."

"Austin, just leave me alone." I told him. "I'll see you later, Mel."

"Bye!" I walked out of the store, ignoring Austin's calls. Stupid Austin ruining everything. I was perfectly happy without him and he just has to show up. It just brings back all the memories we had together. I'm just glad he didn't ask who Aria was when he saw me. I don't know what I would say because I don't want to tell him she's his daughter.

I walked into the apartment and noticed Trish on the couch. I set Aria down and she ran over to my best friend.

"Hey, munchkin." She kissed her head. Aria then hurried off towards her room, I'm guessing to play with her toys.

"What are you doing home?" I questioned, plopping down on the couch next to Trish.

"Beth let me off early." Beth's her boss. "So how was the signing?"

I sighed and leaned my head back on the couch. "Well he saw me and he tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't talk to him."

"Good for you."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling he's not going to give up. He was practically begging for me to say something when I stayed quiet." I then started laughing thinking about what Dez told me. "You know, Dez was there to and he said something that I thought was funny."

"What'd he say?"

"That after I left, Austin was heartbroken. Heartbroken my ass. I was the one who was heartbroken." My eyes started to fill with tears but I held them back.

"Okay, I'm about to suggest something, but you can't get upset." Trish said softly. I nodded. "I think we should invite Dez over and tell him everything."

I gaped at her. "Are you insane!? He'll tell Dez about Aria and I don't want that."

"Als, he won't say anything. Dez may be goofy and weird, but he can be serious when he wants to be."

I blinked. "You just said something nice about Dez. I wasn't expecting that."

She shrugged. "So what do you say?" I sucked in a breath and nodded. "Great, I'll call him and tell him to come over right now."

"Now!?"

"Yeah, the sooner the better." She whipped out her cellphone and started dialing his number. I got up and walked down the hall to Aria's room. I opened her door and saw her playing with dolls.

"Ari, I have to talk to you." I said, walking into her room. I sat on her bed and picked her up so she was now on my lap.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked, giving me her puppy dog eyes. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course not, sweetie. I just wanted to tell you that your Aunt Trish and I are having a friend over." If I didn't tell Aria that Dez would be here, then she would freak out. She's actually shy so when she sees someone she doesn't know, she'll either hide behind me or run.

"Name?" She asked. That sounded like a demand, but I know she asked the question like that because she didn't know if Dez was a boy or girl.

"His name is, Dez." She started laughing. "That's a funny name, right?" She nodded and continued laughing. Her laughing caused me to laugh. "Alright," I set her down. "Do you want to wait for our friend in the living room?"

"Yes, pwease." My daughter is so polite. I love it!

We walked into the living room and Aria immediately climbed onto the couch.

"When is he coming?" I asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table next to Trish.

"Five minutes. He was already in the area so…"

"What did he tell, Austin? He can't exactly tell him that he's coming here."

"Don't know, but I made sure Dez kept his mouth shut."

"You threatened him, didn't you?"

"Yup!" She smiled, causing me to shake my head and laugh. Trish is still the same feisty girl she was when we were teenagers.

When the doorbell rang, my heart started beating like crazy. Stupid nervousness. Trish was the one who opened the door so I could sit on the couch with Aria on my lap.

"Be a good girl, okay?" I whispered.

"Okay, mommy."

Dez walked in and he immediately smiled when he saw Aria. "Who's this?" He asked, taking a seat on the couch. Trish sat on the loveseat that we had next to the couch.

"This is Aria." I introduced.

"Is she your cousin or something?"

"Uh, no. S-she's my daughter." His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He pretty much froze in his place. "Dez?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Yo! Bozo!" Trish shouted, smacking him upside the head.

"Trish!" I scolded. "No violence in front of, Aria."

"Sorry."

Dez started rubbing the back of his head as he glared at Trish. "So uh," He turned his attention back to me. "How old is she?"

I was about to answer but Aria beat me to it. "I'm thwee!" She exclaimed, holding up three fingers.

Dez's eyes widened once again. "Who's the father?" Ah, the dreaded question.

"Your best friend." I answered quietly. I didn't know that it was possible, but his eyes widened even more. I swore his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"But…what…huh!?" He started sputtering out words. "The only way that Austin would be the father, is if you had her when…" He trailed off, realizing when I had Aria. "That's why you left Miami. You were pregnant."

"Sure, now he's smart." Trish said, causing me to chuckle.

"Dez, you're right and wrong." He gave me a confused look but I continued. "I did get pregnant when I was dating Austin, but that's not the reason I left Miami."

"Then why did you?" He asked softly.

"Um," Tears started to form but I wouldn't let them fall. Trish saw what was happening so she told him why I left. He whispered it into his ear so Aria and I wouldn't hear.

"He did that!?" He yelled, standing up. "I can't believe this!" He started pacing around the room.

"Aria, how about you go to your room and play with your toys?" I suggested. I set her down and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, mommy!" She ran down the hall and went straight to her room.

"Are you absolutely positive you saw Austin and Kira having sex?" Dez asked me. I raised an eyebrow.

"They were both naked on his bed. Shall I go on?" He waved his hand in dismissal. "Thought so."

"I can't believe he would do that? That doesn't sound like my best friend at all." You know it's really weird watching Dez act all serious. But I guess this is the type of situation where you can't act goofy.

"I'm not surprised that Kira would do something like that." Trish said. "She was always flirting with Austin and since she couldn't have him, she basically fucked every boy in school."

"But it doesn't make sense that Austin would willingly have sex with Kira." Dez said, stroking his chin.

"What, you think she forced him?" I asked. He cringed.

"I highly doubt that, but something is definitely up. He was so depressed when he found out you left, Ally."

I don't know why, but I felt a pang of guilt hit me. "Well until I find out what really went down with Austin and Kira, I'm not talking to him." I stood up and pointed a finger at Dez. "You can't tell Austin about Aria."

"You want me to keep her a secret?"

I nodded. "Just until I figure out what exactly went down between them." I said. "I can't forgive Austin until I know I find out the truth."

"How exactly are we going to do that?"

"Couldn't you just ask him about it?" Trish suggested. "I mean I'm sure he'll tell you everything that happened with Kira."

He shrugged. "I could try, but I think you should talk to him, Ally."

I shook my head. "I can't and won't." Then a thought struck me. "How long are you guys staying in California?"

"Uh well, we're actually moving here." I froze. This can't be happening.

"Why, exactly?" Trish asked.

"Starr Records transferred to L.A so we're moving here. We're still looking for a place, but we saw an apartment yesterday that we actually liked."

"Great." I muttered under my breath.

"Look, I know that you're not happy about this, but everything will work out in the end." Dez said, giving me a reassuring smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

We chatted for a little while longer until Dez had to leave. We said our goodbye's and watched Dez leave.

"Well this day turned out eventful." Trish said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You got that right."

I have to find out what really happened between Austin and Kira because there's something that I discovered while talking to Dez. I'm still in love with, Austin.

**And there's the longest chapter of this story. What did you think? **


	4. The Birthday and The Clues

Ally POV

"Happy Birthday!" My eyes snapped open and I shot up in bed when I heard the voices of my best friend and daughter. My eyes went towards the door where Trish was holding a tray, with what I'm assuming was breakfast. Aria was holding Cocoa in her arms and I couldn't help but smile.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes softly. Trish set the tray down on my lap and Aria climbed onto the bed, sitting next to me.

"It's eight, but we wanted to wake you up now." Trish said, smiling. I smiled back and rolled my eyes. "Happy birthday, Als."

"Thanks, Trish." I replied, hugging her.

"Happy birthday, mommy." Aria said, hugging my waist. I looked down at her and kissed her head.

"Thank you, baby." I analyzed my tray and saw that there were pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. "Thanks for the breakfast by the way." I told Trish.

"No problem, but it was Aria's idea." I grinned. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well since its Saturday, I don't have to go to work and Aria doesn't have daycare, so we can do whatever." I explained, digging into my breakfast. I grabbed a piece of bacon and handed it to Aria. She grabbed it and took a bite.

"How about we go to Disneyland?" Trish suggested. Aria's face lit up and I knew I wouldn't be able to say no.

"Sure, but you're driving." I told Trish.

"Ally!" She whined. I glared at her. "Fine, fine, I'll drive." She surrendered, raising her hands up. I smirked.

After I finished my breakfast, I ran to the bathroom and took a shower. Trish and Aria were already dressed and ready to go so it was just me getting ready.

After my shower, I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, and my black converses. I blow dried and curled my hair, then added a little bit of makeup before exiting my room and walking down the hall.

"Alright, are we ready to go?" I asked, lifting up Aria and setting her on my hip.

"Yeah, let's go." Trish said, grabbing the car keys off the counter. We hurried out of the apartment and took the elevator down to the lobby.

I opened the passenger side door of the car and placed Aria in her car seat. "Love you, baby." I kissed her forehead.

"Love you too, mommy." I opened my door and hopped in. Once Trish and I were buckled up, she started driving.

Disneyland was about forty minutes away from our apartment so I spent that time sleeping. That was one of the reasons why I wanted Trish to drive. I was tired and lazy. But I think I'm allowed to be lazy once in a while.

"We're here!" Trish announced, parking the car. Aria was squealing and laughing and I couldn't help but do the same.

Instead of carrying Aria, I let her walk but she held my hand. We paid for our admission and entered the most magical place on earth.

"Alright, where to first?" Trish asked, slipping on her sunglasses.

"Tea cups!" Aria shouted. I laughed at my daughter and nodded my head.

We walked to Fantasyland and searched for the Mad Tea Party. Once we found the ride, we got on line and waited about ten minutes before we getting on it.

During the entire ride, Aria had the biggest smile on her face and I couldn't help but mimic her. I loved seeing my daughter happy.

"Well that was fun and nauseating." Trish said, holding her stomach as we got off the ride.

"You're not gonna puke, right?" I asked, grabbing Aria's hand. I was being serious but my tone insinuated that I was joking.

"No, I'm not gonna puke."

Aria let go of my hand and lifted both her arms up, which meant she wanted me to pick her up. I did what she wanted.

"Geez, Ari. Stop growing." I gasped, poking my daughter's stomach.

She giggled. "Sorry, mommy."

After a few hours of walking and going on rides, we decided to get some lunch. We ordered some burgers and fries from one of the little restaurants they had. I didn't bother looking at the name since I didn't think it was that important.

We spent a couple of more hours walking around and Aria even got a picture with Mickey Mouse. At around four in the afternoon, we decided to go home.

"Did you have fun today, sweetie?" I asked Aria, strapping her in her car seat.

"Fun!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up. I laughed and kissed her forehead. I closed her door and opened mine.

"Well today was fun." I stated as Trish started driving. She looked at me and smiled.

"It was, but I'm exhausted!" I playfully rolled my eyes and leaned my head against the window.

I guess I fell asleep on the way home because the next thing I knew, Trish was shaking my shoulders.

"You couldn't have taken the long way home?" I asked, climbing out of the car and opening Aria's door. I unstrapped her from her car seat and scooped her up.

"Sorry, Als." Trish replied, chuckling.

Stepping into the apartment building, I walked into the elevator without any hesitation. I was just too tired and I wasn't about to take the stairs. I let Aria press the second floor button and once she did that, we were off.

"Mommy, I tired." Aria said as we walked into the apartment.

"Okay, let's go change you into your pajamas and you can go to sleep." I whispered, kissing her cheek.

I walked down the hall and entered Aria's room. I set her down on the bed and opened up her drawer, pulling out her Tinker Bell pajamas. Once those were on, I brought her to the hall bathroom so she could brush her teeth.

"Alright, get some sleep, baby." I said, tucking Aria under the blanket. I handed her Cocoa and she immediately snuggled with her. Yeah, Cocoa's a girl. Just letting you guys know.

"Night, mommy." I kissed her cheek, shut off her light, and exited her room.

When I walked into the living room, I noticed that Trish was in the kitchen, pouring wine into two glasses.

"You can finally drink this without it being illegal." She said, smirking. I laughed and grabbed one of the filled glasses. We clinked our glasses before taking a sip.

"So how does it feel to be twenty one?" She asked me, bringing the glass up to her lips.

I shrugged. "I still feel twenty." I finished my glass, put it in the sink, and moved to the couch.

"So I talked to Dez last night." Trish said, taking a seat next to me.

"Did he talk to Austin?"

She shook her head. "Not yet, but he's planning on it once they move into their apartment."

Did I mention that they bought an apartment about five minutes away from us? No? Well now I did and I couldn't be happier. Note the sarcasm. But the only reason I know this is because Dez has been in touch with us. Dez told us that they had to go back to Miami to pack all their stuff, but they'll be back in a couple of days.

"Hey, Als?" Trish asked, looking at me worriedly.

"What?"

"You know how Starr Records is transferring here?" I nodded. "Do you think Kira's coming here as well?" My eyes widened and I froze.

"Fuck my life." I muttered under my breath. "Do you think Dez would know if she's coming or not?"

"I don't know, but let me text him." I nodded and got up, walking towards Aria's room. I peeked in and saw that she was sound asleep. I decided to change out of my clothes and throw on my pajamas.

Once I was done, I walked back into the living room. "Anything?" I asked, plopping down on the couch. She looked up from her phone and I could tell by the look on her face that Kira was coming.

"Sorry, Als." She said, giving me a sad smile.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault." I told her. "But why is this happening? I mean I left Miami so I wouldn't have to see the two people who ruined my life, but now…." I threw my hands up in frustration and groaned.

"Hey Trish, wanna move back to Miami?" I asked jokingly. She shook her head and laughed.

"So not gonna happen, Als." I laughed.

When did life become so complicated?

Austin POV (Expected?)

"Austin, I need to talk to you." Dez, my best friend, said as we just finished unpacking in our new apartment. We now live in Los Angeles, California. Can you guess who else lives here? It's none other than my ex-girlfriend, Ally. I don't even know why we broke up. She just left one day.

When I saw her at Sonic Boom, she wouldn't even talk to me. I just don't understand. Why does she hate me?

"Sure Dez, what's up?" We sat down on the couch and I turned to him, waiting for him to speak up.

"Okay, uh, well…" He started sputtering out words which meant he was nervous. What could he be nervous about?

"Dez, what's going on?"

"Did you have sex with, Kira?" He blurted out. I gaped at him and I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor.

"What?" I asked, staring at him. "Did you just say what I think you just said?" He nodded.

"So did you?"

"What? Of course not! I've never had sex with, Kira!"

"What am I going to tell her?" He muttered under his breath, but I still heard him.

"Dez, who are you talking about?"

"Oh, uh, no one!" I glared at him. "No! Don't glare! You know I hate it when you glare!" He yelled, shielding his eyes.

"I'll stop glaring when you tell me who you were talking about." He slowly put down his hands and huffed.

"Fine, I'll tell you." I smirked in victory. "I was talking about, Ally."

My eyes widened and I gaped at him once more. "Why would you need to tell Ally about this?" I was so confused at the moment. What does she have to do with this?

"Austin, Ally saw you have sex with Kira." He said slowly. I don't know what came over me, but I busted out laughing. "Dude, I'm not joking!" He yelled. I stopped laughing. Dez has never yelled.

"Dude, how could Ally have seen me and Kira have sex is we've never had sex? Besides, she left three years ago so how would that even be possible?"

"Oh, it's very possible." He mumbled.

"Dez, you're confusing the hell out of me. Just tell me what's going on." He sighed and nodded.

"Okay, first you should know that I went over to Ally and Trish's apartment last week."

"What!? And you never told me!" I yelled, getting angry and frustrated.

"Austin, just let me finish and you'll understand everything." I nodded hesitantly. "Well when I saw them last week, Ally told me the reason she left."

"What was the reason?"

"She walked in on you and Kira having sex. She had something to tell you and when she opened the door to your bedroom, there you two were. She said she ran out of your house and went straight to Trish's. Trish told me that she ran out of your house crying."

I stood up and started pacing, running my hands through my hair. "This doesn't make sense. I think I would remember having sex with, Kira."

"That's what we don't understand. Trish and I both knew that you were totally in love with Ally so we were shocked when she told us what happened."

"What day was it?" I asked, reclaiming my seat on the couch.

"I don't know, let me text Trish." He whipped out his phone and started typing.

I am so confused that it's giving me a migraine. I think I would remember having sex with Kira, wouldn't I? Man, what the hell is going on!? And what did Ally have to tell me that day?

"Alright, she said the day was April 7th, 2011." Dez said, reading the text. I tried going back to that day since I have a pretty good memory and can remember days that go back to 2007, but I have no recollection of that day.

"I have no memories of that day." I mumbled. "Why wouldn't I have any memories of that day?"

"I don't know, but maybe your mom knows." I nodded and whipped out my phone. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey, Austin." My mom's cheery voice echoed through the phone.

"Hey, mom. I have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Her voice was filled with worry, but while she's worrying, I'm panicking!

"Um, do you remember what happened April 7th, 2011?" It was a long shot, but I have to know what happened.

"Austin, do you really expect me to remember a day that occurred three years ago?"

"Of course not, but do you remember Ally running out of the house crying?" I stood up and started pacing once again. There was a long pause at the other end of the line and I knew my mom was thinking.

"Well, I do remember Ally coming over and I sent her up to your room, but shortly after, she came down crying and just ran out of the house. I never found out what happened."

Oh god! So far the story is true.

"Thanks, and one more thing."

"What?"

"Was Kira over that day?" Please say no, please say no.

"Yeah, she was. Austin, what's going on? What's with these questions?"

"Forget it mom, thanks, but I have to go." I quickly hung up and threw my phone on the couch.

"What happened? What did your mom say?" Dez asked softly.

"Well she said that Ally came over that day and she ended up running out of the house crying." I rubbed my hands over my face. "And she said Kira was over that day."

"So that means…"

"That I had sex with Kira." I groaned. "Why the fuck don't I remember!?"

"No clue, but you do know what you have to do, right?"

I nodded. "I have to talk to, Kira."

Is she's the reason the love of my life left, I don't know what I'll do.

**Chapter 4 done! What did you think? Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. The Truth Is Revealed

Austin POV

Sleep. That's the one thing I didn't get last night. Want to know why? I was too busy thinking about the conversation I had with Dez. The stories most likely true and that scares me. Yes, I Austin Monica Moon admit that I'm scared. I'm scared that I won't get Ally back in my life.

Kira Starr. Who the hell does she think she is? Did we really have sex and somehow make me forget? I mean the only way that would be possible is if she drugged me. Did she fucking drug me!?

"Dez, what's Kira's apartment number?" I asked, walking into Dez's room. Kira just so happens to live in our apartment building. Yay. Not the sarcasm.

"Uh, 32." He answered. "Why?"

"'Cause I'm going to talk to her and find out what happened. I think she drugged me and that's why I can't remember anything."

"Whoa." He breathed. "She's messed up."

"You got that right." I shut his door and hurried out of the apartment. Since we lived on the second floor and her apartment was on the third floor, I ran towards the staircase.

The second I found her apartment, I knocked on the door. She opened it seconds later.

"Hey, Austin." She greeted. I motioned for her to let me in her apartment and she obliged. "What's up?" I sat down on her couch and she followed suit.

"Did we have sex in high school?" I blurted out. She gaped at me but shifted uncomfortably. "Kira, did we have sex in high school?" I asked through gritted teeth. She stayed silent. "Kira! Tell me!"

"Yes, okay! Yes, we had sex!" She yelled. So that means…oh fuck my life.

"'Then why the hell don't I remember!? What did you do to me!?"

"I drugged you. I knew you wouldn't have sex with me so drugging you was the only way." I was frozen in my seat. What the hell is wrong with this girl?

"Do you realize that you ruined the best relationship I ever had!?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Her tone was annoyed and snobbish.

"Ally walked in on us and because of that, she left Miami and moved here! Because of you I lost the love of my life!"

"Do you really think I care about your precious Ally? She didn't deserve you! I did! You belong with me!"

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "You must be joking if you think I would ever be with you." I stood up and walked towards her door.

"This isn't over, Austin." I ignored her and walked out. I ran back to my apartment and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell is going on?" Dez asked, walking towards me. I was so angry that I thought I was going to hit someone.

"Kira admitted to drugging me. That's why I don't remember having sex." I pulled on my hair, so frustrated with everything.

He looked at me with shock written across his face. "Why the hell would she do that!?"

"Because she's messed up." I groaned and punched the wall. I looked down at my bloody knuckles groaned again.

"Austin, calm down or else you'll break something." I nodded and grabbed a paper towel from the kitchen. "Now what are you going to do about, Ally?"

"I have to talk to her and tell her everything. I need her back in my life." I dabbed the paper towel on my bloody knuckles until all the blood was gone.

"I'll give you her address, go talk to her."

I threw out the paper towel and walked over to Dez, who was writing down the address. When I looked at it, I was shocked.

"She lives only a few minutes away?" I asked. He nodded.

"Go get her, Austin." He smiled.

"Thanks, buddy."

I ran out of the apartment and dashed towards her apartment building. Time to get the love of my life back.

Ally POV

"Sweetie, you have to take your medicine if you want to feel better." I cooed at my daughter who was sick. She was being stubborn and didn't want to take her medicine, but I was not the type of person to stop trying.

She opened her mouth and I brought the spoon that was filled with medicine up to her mouth. Once she swallowed, I resituated her on the bed so she was now lying down. I gave her Cocoa and covered her tiny little body with the blanket.

"Try to get some sleep and I'll check on you soon." I kissed her forehead and walked out of her room.

Trish was working and I had to call out of work so I could take care of Aria. Luckily she was only dealing with a cold, but she still had a fever. She should be better in a couple of days, but until then, I'm playing doctor.

I was about to crash on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Who could that possibly be?

The second I opened the door, I froze. "A-Austin, what a-are you doing here?" I asked the blonde boy.

"I really need to talk to you. It's really important." His voice was shaky and I knew that I might regret this, but I let him in. He situated himself on the couch and I did the same.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, looking down at my hands.

"Dez told me what you saw between me and Kira." He said. His tone was full of regret and sadness, but I still couldn't look at him.

"Ally, she drugged me!" He blurted out. This made me look at him. "I just confronted her and she admitted to drugging me. I don't even remember what happened that day and when Dez told me, I thought he was joking. But then I called my mom and she told me how you ran out of the house crying and how Kira was with me." He explained. My jaw dropped slightly and I was at a loss for words.

"Ally, say something." He begged. I didn't know what to say but I knew I was on the verge of a breakdown. "I still love you." He admitted. "I never stopped and when I found out you left Miami, I stayed in my room for a week."

"I don't know what to say." I whispered. I could feel the tears roll down my face but I didn't bother to wipe them away. "There's a part of me that believes you and another part that doesn't. But I want to believe you so bad."

"Then what do I have to do to make you believe?" He asked, pain evident in his voice.

I stood up and wiped away my tears. "I need to talk to Kira."

"Then go, I'll wait here." I was about to go when I remember Aria was in her room.

"I can't." I sat back down and put my head in my hands.

"Why can't you? No one's stopping you." He said.

"Actually, there is someone stopping me and she's in her room." I lifted my head and looked right in his eyes. I guess now's a better time than ever to tell him he has a daughter.

"What are you talking about? Are you babysitting?"

I shook my head. "Follow me."

I stood up and walked down the hall to Aria's room. I was so nervous and I thought I was going to pass out. I opened her door and let him peak his head through her door since she was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up.

"Who is she?" He whispered. I brought him into my room so I could explain everything. We both sat on my bed before I spoke up.

"She's my daughter." I said slowly. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"She looks at least three!" I nodded. "If she's three, then you had her when…" He trailed off in realization. "S-she's mine?" I nodded once again.

"The day I went over to your house was the day I was going to tell you I was pregnant. But after seeing you and Kira, I couldn't." I was silently sobbing with my head in my hands. My entire body was shaking and I just couldn't calm myself down.

Austin put his hand on my thigh, making me look at him. "I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who kept your daughter away from you." Now that I'm saying out loud, especially after what he told me, I feel like a shitty person.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me." I added.

He furiously shook his head. "I could never hate you. The one person I do hate is Kira."

I nodded in agreement. "So what's her name?" He asked.

"Aria Harmony Moon."

He looked surprised but smiled. "You gave her my last name?"

I nodded. "Even though I was mad at you, I still wanted you to be a part of her life."

"Even though you thought I cheated on you?"

"Even then." I gave him a small smile in which he returned.

"So when are you going to talk to Kira?"

I shrugged. "I want to go now, but I can't leave Aria."

"What if I watch her? I mean I'm her father." He blinked. "That,'s gonna take some getting used to."

I laughed. "Would you be able to? I mean she's asleep right now and she shouldn't wake up for a few hours since I gave her medication that makes her drowsy."

"She's sick?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah, but she just has a cold. She should be better in a few days." He visibly relaxed."So do you think you could watch her?"

"Of course." We both stood up and he wrapped me in a hug, My head was on his chest and I could hear his slow heart beat. It was so relaxing and it really made me want to hug him all day.

"I'll be back soon." I told him. He nodded and gave me her address.

When I stopped in front of her apartment, my hands balled up into fists and my teeth clenched. I knocked on the door and waited for the bitch to answer.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." She greeted, leaning against the doorframe. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to know why you drugged Austin and had sex with him." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You must be pretty stupid if you don't understand why."

"Other than the fact that you're crazy, I don't get it."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I did it because I love him." I couldn't help but laugh at her statement. "You think this is funny?"

"Very." I smirked. "You may love him, but I know he doesn't love you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. He's over at my apartment right now and he even told me that he hates you."

"Liar!" She yelled, slapping me across the face. "Don't you ever lie to me again! I love Austin and Austin loves me!"

I don't know what came over me, but I just got so angry and slapped her right across the face.

"You better shut the hell up! You're a crazy bitch and because of you I left Miami! I left the place I grew up and I left the love of my life!" And with that, I walked away. I wanted the last word and I wasn't about to stay and hear talk through her ass.

My cheek was stinging and I was pretty sure that there was going to be a bruise, but I was too angry too care.

When I walked into the apartment, I noticed Austin was sitting on the couch, watching TV. I guess he noticed my cheek because his eyes went wide and he rushed over to me.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

"Kira got mad and slapped me." I waved my hand in dismissal. "But I got her back."

He smirked. "So she told you what happened?"

"Well I confronted her about her drugging you, and she basically admitted it. Then she went psycho." I laughed.

"Als, I want you to know that you're still the love of my life. I never meant for any of this to happen and I'll never forgive myself, but I want to be a part of your life and our daughter's. Will you let me?"

A tear rolled down my cheek and he quickly wiped it away. "Yes." I whispered before going on my tippy-toes and pressing my lips to his.


	6. Austin Meets Aria

Ally POV

The second my lips touched Austin's, I was on cloud 9. His arms wrapped around my waist as mine went around his neck. I played with the hair at the nape of his neck as our lips moved in sync.

When we finally pulled apart, he rested his forehead against mine and looked right into my eyes. "I love you, Als." He breathed.

"I love you, too." He cupped my face and placed a soft, passionate kiss on my lips.

"We're gonna have a lot of explaining to do when Aria wakes up." He said, chuckling. I nodded in agreement.

"She'll be surprised to find out you're her father, but she'll be happy." He grabbed my hand and led me to the couch. I snuggled up against his side as he put his arm around me.

"I missed you so much." He whispered, pulling me closer to him.

"I missed you, too. And I'm sorry about leaving Miami and keeping Aria away from you."

"Als, stop apologizing. I don't blame you for doing what you did. We should be blaming Kira for all of this." I felt him tense up once he mentioned her name. "I can't believe she did this." He mumbled.

"You know when I confronted her, she was saying how she was in love you with and vice versa."

"She's a freakin' looney tune. I can't believe I have to see her whenever I head to the studio."

"Well whenever you go, I'm coming with you. I'm not leaving you alone with that slut."

"Ally, language." He gasped, chuckling. "But that's fine with me. I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

"Diddo."

"I'm ho-" Trish greeted but cut herself off when she spotted me and Austin. She was frozen in her spot with her jaw dropped. "Explain." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

We did as told and explained the whole story. To say that she was mad when we mentioned what Kira did would be an understatement. She was furious and her eyes darkened. I've been best friends with Trish for years and I've never seen her like that. I gotta admit, I was pretty scared.

"Please let me kill that bitch for you!" Trish yelled, causing us to wince.

"Trish, Aria is sleeping so hush up!" I whisper-yelled. She smiled sheepishly mumbling an apology in the process.

"So I'm guessing that Austin knows about Aria being his daughter." Trish guessed, Austin nodding once she finished. "How's she feeling by the way?"

"She had a fever before but it should've gone down by now." I rested my head on Austin's chest, letting his heart beat soothe me.

"Hey, let's invite Dez over since we're all here." You would think Austin would've been the one to suggest that, right? Well he wasn't. Trish did.

"W-what did you just say?" Austin asked, surprised at Trish's niceness. "You want to see, Dez?"

"Do you want a broken nose?" She asked, raising a fist. Austin shrunk down in his seat and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Trish ended up texting Dez and he was here in less than ten minutes. Since Austin had already told him everything, we didn't have to explain the story again.

"What are we gonna do about, Kira?" Dez asked.

"Send her to the looney bin?" Trish suggested, causing us all to chuckle.

"Mommy?" I whipped my head around and saw Aria walking towards us. I got off the couch and walked towards her.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" I asked, pressing my lips to her forehead to check for a fever.

"My nose is stuffy."

"I know." I turned my head towards the guys and motioned for Trish and Dez to leave the room. They obliged and then it was just me, Austin and our daughter.

I picked Aria up and held her in my arms as I walked towards Austin. "Aria, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Hi, Aria." Austin said, smiling.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Aria, do you remember how you always wanted to meet your daddy?" I asked. She nodded. "Well here he is." I motioned towards Austin.

"You're my daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am." Austin was smiling like an idiot and I couldn't help but do the same.

"Can I have a hug?" She asked. Aw!

"Of course you can, sweetie." I handed Aria over to Austin and she wrapped her little arms around his neck. I couldn't help but whip out my phone and take a picture. They were just so cute.

"So do you want to stay over tonight so you can spend some quality time with, Aria?" I asked Austin. He smiled and nodded.

"Mommy, I hungry."

I chuckled. "Want some pancakes?"

"Yes, pwease."

"Well she got my love of pancakes from me." Austin grinned.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically. He chuckled.

I walked into the kitchen, opened up the fridge, and got out all the ingredients I needed to make the pancakes. Once the batter was made, I poured small amounts of batter onto the hot frying pan.

Ten minutes later, there was a pile of pancakes ready to eat. I put a couple of pancakes on a plate and placed them in front of Aria.

"Thanks, mommy."

"Welcome, princess."

I called Trish and Dez and told them they could come out of Trish's room. I wonder what they were doing in there.

"So what do you think Jimmy's going to stay about you having a daughter?" Dez asked, cutting into his pancakes.

"I don't know what he's going to say, but I don't care." Austin said, shrugging. "The only thing I'm worried about is the paparazzi."

"You think they're gonna start mobbing you guys?" Trish asked. He nodded.

"I just don't need them around us all the time, asking questions and snapping photos." He explained, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." I told him. I gave him a small smile in which he returned.

After we finished eating, Austin and I decided to hangout in my room with Aria. We were all lying down on my bed with Aria in between us. She was fast asleep so Austin and I had to talk quietly so we wouldn't wake her up.

"What do you think your parents are gonna say when they find out about, Aria?" I asked, playing with my daughter's fingers.

"They'll probably be shocked, but I think once they meet her they'll be happy." He looked at Aria and smiled. "I still can't believe I'm a dad."

"Are you happy about being a dad?" I asked slightly nervous.

"I've never been so happy in my life." He told me looking straight into my eyes. I smiled. "When's her birthday exactly?" He asked, chuckling.

"January 17th."

"So she'll be four in like, seven months?"

"Yup."

We let a comfortable silence fill the room, but that only lasted for a minute before Austin decided to speak up.

"We are back together, right?" He asked sheepishly.

I playfully rolled my eyes. "You're such a dork." I leaned over pecked his lips. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does."

About an hour later, we decided to bring Aria to her room so she could sleep through the night. Austin insisted on carrying her to her bed and I wasn't about to argue. Since she was already in her pajamas, we didn't have to change her.

Austin carefully placed Aria on her bed and covered her with the blanket. I grabbed Cocoa off her bedside table and tucked her under her arm.

"Night, baby." I kissed her forehead and walked towards her door, but stopped and let myself lean on the doorframe.

"Night, princess." Austin whispered, kissing her forehead. I couldn't help but smile at his actions. He just met his daughter today but he's already a great dad.

When we walked back to my room, I excused myself so I could go to the bathroom and change into my pajamas. Just because we're back together doesn't mean he gets to see me change.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face before walking out of the bathroom. Austin was already in bed and under the covers so I crawled into bed and cuddled up next to him. He was shirtless and all I could say was, damn! He definitely got more toned.

"Is Dez staying the night?" He asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I think so. He'll most likely stay in Trish's room."

"And you don't think they'll kill each other?" He joked.

I chuckled. "I doubt it. Trish isn't the same girl she was back in Miami. She's still feisty, but I think she passed the whole arguing and insulting faze."

"She can still be pretty scary when she gets mad." He said, referring to our conversation about Kira.

"Yeah, but who could blame her?" He stayed silent so I knew he wanted to change the subject.

"I have to go to the studio tomorrow so do you and Aria want to come?" He asked. He started running his fingers up and down my side which felt so good.

"Sure, but will Jimmy be there?"

"Yeah, I figured we could tell him about Aria before the paparazzi find out anything."

"Alright, sounds good. Now let me sleep." I mumbled, my eyes getting heavy.

He chuckled. "Night, Als. Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p>Starr Records was about twenty minutes away from my apartment so we spent that time just talking. Trish and Dez decided to stay at the apartment and I was kind of glad. I just wanted to spend some time with Austin and Aria. Austin had to be at the studio at around nine o'clock so we left the apartment at eight-thirty.<p>

Aria's cold pretty much went away except for the occasional sneezing, but other than that she's fine. She'll be good as new by tomorrow which meant that she could go to daycare.

"Alright, we're here." Austin announced, parking the car in the Starr Records parking lot. I got out of the car and opened up Aria's door, unstrapping her from the car seat. I set her on my hip and walked around the car to meet Austin.

"Where are we, daddy?" Aria asked, looking at Austin.

"We're at daddy's work." He answered, grabbing my right hand and intertwining it with his.

Walking into Starr Records, I couldn't help but feel nervous because I wasn't ready to see Kira. I knew she was going to be here because Jimmy's here. Even as an adult she's a daddy's girl.

Before Austin stepped into the studio, he wanted to talk to Jimmy in his office. There's only one thing he wants to talk about and she's three years old.

Austin stopped in front of his office and knocked on the door. I'm guessing Jimmy was too lazy to get up because he yelled, 'come in!' from the other side of the door. We walked in and immediately Austin tensed up. Want to know why? Kira was in his office.

"Hey, Jimmy." Austin greeted, somewhat coolly.

"Hey, Austin." Jimmy greeted. His eyes met mine and he smiled. "Ally, what a surprise!"

"Hey, Jimmy." Aria shifted in my arms and hid her head in the crook of my neck.

"Who's the little girl?" Jimmy asked.

"That's actually why we're here." Austin said. "She's our daughter." He said slowly.

Jimmy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. When I looked at Kira, she looked pissed. Does she really think she would ever have a chance with Austin?

"S-she's your daughter?" He asked, looking at the two of us. We both nodded.

"Her names Aria, and she's three." Austin explained.

"If she's three, then you had her when you were just teenagers." He concluded. We nodded once again.

"I just found out yesterday, but it's a long story and I would rather not explain it." Austin told him, quickly glaring at Kira. She was glaring at me but I was ignoring her.

"You do realize the paparazzi's gonna be all over you guys, right?" He questioned.

"We know that, but we don't care. I just don't want the paparazzi making up stories."

"Well the only way they won't make up stories, is if I set up an interview for you guys."

"Guys? As in me too?" I asked, panicking. I still have stage fright and doing an interview won't help!

"Yes, you too, Ally. So I'll set up an interview with L.A Music for next week, alright?" Austin looked at me and I nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Okay, now head to the studio." We said our goodbye's and exited his office.

"You okay?" Austin asked me, taking Aria out of my arms.

"I-I don't know." I said truthfully. "I know we have to do this interview, but I still have stage fright. I'm gonna freeze up and make myself look like an idiot."

"Als, no you won't. I'll be with you the entire time. Just talk when they ask you questions."

I nodded. "Okay."

What did I get myself into?

**Chapter 6 done! What did you think? Do you think we could get 20 reviews for the chapter? 15 is good also! :)**


	7. The Interview

Ally POV

"Als, please stop." Austin pleaded, putting his hands on my shoulders so I would stop pacing.

Now you're probably confused so let me explain. Austin and I were backstage at L.A Music getting ready for our interview. If you couldn't tell that I was extremely nervous then you're blind. It was nine in the morning and I practically stayed up all night freaking out about the interview.

Trish and Dez were watching Aria since she didn't have daycare and I was so grateful for them. I didn't want Aria here with us.

Since the interview is televised across the country, I had to explain to my dad about everything that happened. Luckily he was understanding about the whole Kira thing because apparently a similar thing happened to him. I was shocked to say the least when he told me.

Ashley forgave Austin about the whole thing except now she wants to strangle Kira. Join the club, sister.

"I can't do this, Austin." I ran my hand through my hair and took deep breaths. My heart rate was out of control and if I didn't calm myself down, then I would most likely have a panic attack.

"Als, listen to me." He grabbed my hands and intertwined our fingers. "You're gonna do fine. I'll be right next to you."

"But what are we going to say? We can't exactly mention the whole Kira situation."

"I actually thought about that." He grinned. "We're gonna explain to them how you found out you were pregnant after we graduated high school and there was an incident that forced us to separate so you never got the chance to tell me. Then you'll talk about how you spent the next few years trying to find me and you finally succeeded last week." He finished and I nodded.

"So I actually have to talk?" I asked, my voice coming out high pitched.

"Yes, but you have nothing to worry about." He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. "Just act like there are no cameras, okay?" I nodded.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem." He kissed the top of my head and just rested his chin on it.

"Austin, Ally, two minutes!" The producer announced. We walked onto the stage and took our seats on the couch that was right next to the interviews seat.

A woman, maybe the age of twenty one, walked up to us and smiled. "Hey guys, I'm Liz Port." She greeted, shaking our hands before taking a seat.

"Nice to meet you." We replied in unison.

"So we have about thirty seconds before the interview starts so just relax." She said. At least she's nice.

Austin grabbed my hand, intertwined our fingers, and set it on his lap. "You ready?" He whispered in my ear. I looked at him and nodded.

"Alright, in 3…2…1!" The camera man announced, pointing at Liz.

"Hey guy! Welcome to L.A Music! I'm your host, Liz Port and today we have two very special guests. Please welcome, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!" The audience applauded and I just smiled and waved.

"So I heard that you two have an announcement to make and that's the reason you wanted to do this interview. Is that true?" Liza asked.

"Yeah, we wanted to make this announcement so everyone could find out what we had to say before the paparazzi make up any stories." Austin explained.

"Alright, so what's the announcement?"

I looked at Austin and motioned for him to tell them. "Ally and I have a daughter. She's three years old." The audience gasped and Liz's eyes widened.

"Well that sure is an announcement." Liz said, causing the audience to chuckle. "So what's your daughter's name?"

"Aria Harmony." I answered. Wow, I didn't stutter.

"That's a lovely name." She smiled. "Now if you don't mind me asking, why did you guys wait until now to tell us?"

I decided to talk. "Well the truth is that Austin found out about Aria last week." The audience gasped once again. "I got pregnant at seventeen and I didn't find out until after graduation. But there was an incident that occurred that forced Austin and I to separate. I tried contacting him but I never succeeded until last week." Okay, I'm actually impressed by my lying. Even though it's not a total lie.

"Wow," Liz breathed. "What was the incident?"

"It's actually really personal and we'd rather not discuss it." Austin said, squeezing my hand.

Liz nodded. "Understandable. So what's Aria like?"

I grinned. "She's like a mini Austin." Everyone laughed. "She can be very energetic and active, but she can also be really shy."

"Do you think she'll be a singer?"

I shrugged. "She likes to sing and play the piano, but I don't know if she wants to do that for a living."

"And we're not going to force her into doing something she doesn't want to do." Austin added. I nodded in agreement.

Liz nodded. "Now Austin, since you just released your new album, can we expect a tour coming up?"

"Well I'm not sure about a tour, but I'll definitely be doing a few concerts."

Liza then turned to the camera. "And that's all the time we have today." The audience 'awed.' "Give it up for Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!" The audience cheered. "I'll see you tomorrow where I'm going to interview the one, the only, Justin Timberlake!"

The camera man gave us a signal saying that we were done and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the interview." Liz thanked.

"It was our pleasure." Austin said. I smiled.

We entered backstage, had our mics removed, and walked out of the studio where a limo was waiting for us. As we were entering the limo, I could hear the paparazzi plus the camera clicks so I knew what they were doing.

"Well that was fun." Austin said once we were safely in the limo.

"Uh huh." I couldn't really speak. I think I was in shock.

"Als, you just conquered your stage fright." My eyes widened and I turned to him.

"I just conquered my stage fright!" I exclaimed, throwing myself at Austin. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered in my ear, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

When we arrived at my apartment, we walked in and were immediately attacked in a group hug.

"Guys…need…air!" I gasped. They let go of us and I noticed that Aria was hugging onto my leg. I reached down and lifted her up.

"Hey, baby." I kissed her cheek. "Did you have fun with Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez?"

"Yes! We played with my dolls!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"And we watched the interview." Trish added. "Good job by the way."

"Thanks." We said in unison.

"Mommy?"

"What, sweetie?"

"Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez kissed." My eyes widened and I stared at the possible new couple. I glanced at Austin who had the same expression on his face.

"Aria! You said you wouldn't say anything!" Trish whined.

"Trish, she's three. She doesn't always listen." I told her. She shrugged.

"So are you guys together?" Austin asked, pointing at Trish and Dez.

"Yeah, and we've actually been together since last week." Dez announced.

"What!?" Austin and I shouted. Aria covered her eyes. "Sorry, Ari." I said, placing her hands back down.

"Why are we finding out about this now?" Austin asked.

"We just wanted to wait until things calmed down." Trish admitted. "We were gonna wait a little longer, but someone ratted us out." She poked Aria's stomach.

"Sorry, Aunt Trish." Aria giggled.

We moved over to the couch and I placed Aria on my lap. She leaned back so she was practically laying on me. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"So what are we doing today?" Trish asked. "I mean it's only like eleven o'clock so we still have the whole day to do something."

"Can we visit Aunt Ashley?" Aria asked, situating herself on my lap so he was now facing me. "Pwease, mommy." She stuck out her bottom lip.

She knew I couldn't say no to her when she did that. "Fine," I sighed, kissing my daughters cheek. "Go get Cocoa from your room and then we'll go." She climbed off my lap and ran to her room.

"She really does take Cocoa everywhere." Austin stated. I nodded.

Aria came running back into the room just as we were getting up. Austin bent down and scooped her up.

"Let's go!" She shouted, giggling. I swear my daughter is crazy. Well she is Austin's daughter so I knew where she got her personality.

Ashley lived about fifteen minutes away so we were there in no time. She lived in an apartment that was the same size as mine since she lived with her boyfriend. Did I forget to mention that she was seeing someone? Oops.

His name is Ethan Hall. He's a 6'1" brunette with brown eyes. Ashley and Ethan have been dating for a couple of years and I can definitely see them getting married.

As I pulled up into her apartment complex, Aria started giggling. I glanced at her and noticed that Austin was tickling her. We all got out of the car and made our way inside. She lived on the third floor so the elevator was necessary.

Once we approached her apartment, I let Aria knock on the door. The door opened a few seconds later revealing my sister.

"Aunt Ashley!" Aria beamed, getting out of Austin's grasp and hugging my sister.

"Hey kiddo." She kissed her cheek and set her down.

"Hey Ash, we just wanted to visit." I told her, walking into the apartment.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Ash asked as we all took seats on the couch.

"Water!" We all replied. In a matter of minutes we were all holding glasses of water.

"So I saw the interview this morning." Ash stated, sitting down the love seat across from the couch. "I see you overcame your stage fright."

I smiled. "Yeah, I honestly can't believe it." I took a sip of my water. "So where's Ethan?"

"Work." Ethan's a chef at a five star restaurant. "But he should be back around six." I nodded. "So I talked to dad today."

"And?" I questioned.

"He told me something very interesting and I don't know how you'll handle it." I nodded, gesturing for her to go on. "Dad's seeing someone." As she was saying that, I was taking a swig from my cup and you could guess how that ended. Yup, the water all over her.

"Ally!" Ash yelled, wiping the water off. Aria was on the floor, laughing like a manic and I'm pretty sure the guys were chuckling.

"H-he's what?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Dad's seeing someone. Her name's Brenda. He's been seeing her for a few months."

"And we're only finding out about this now?" I asked, anger seeping through.

"Apparently he wanted to wait to tell us. Then he dropped the bomb on me this morning."

"How do you feel about this?" Trish asked Ash.

She shrugged. "I'm happy for him, I just hated that he waited this long to tell us."

"Diddo." I said through clenched teeth. "He's so lucky I'm not in Miami right now." I mumbled.

"Als, relax, alright? Dad's allowed to date if he wants to." Ash told me.

"I know but…" I paused. "Can we just move on from this topic?" She nodded.

Aria got off the floor and climbed onto Ash's lap. "Stop growing, Ari." Ash said, peppering her face with kisses.

We spent the next couple of hours hanging out with my sister and I really enjoyed it. Whenever Ash and I see each other, it's usually at work so we don't always have time to talk. But I'd rather have it that way than not being able to see Ash at all.

**Done! Review and tell me what you think! :)**

**And for any of you Lab Rats fans, I'm writing a story on Wattpad so if you want to read it, just look up my username which is rachelxo16.**

**THANKS!**


	8. Back To Miami

Ally POV

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom. Have a nice day." I thanked a customer as she walked out with a brand new guitar.

Ashley and I were working today since it was Jamie and Melanie's day off. Aria was at daycare, Austin was at the studio, Trish was at work, and Dez was obviously with Austin.

The store wasn't that busy so Ash and I were just hanging around. We were sitting in comfortable silence until my phone went off. I whipped it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"Hey, Als." My dad's voice greeted from the other end.

"Hey, dad. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something. Are you busy?" I looked around the store and chuckled.

"Nope, I'm at the store and it's empty at the moment so I'm all yours. What did you want to ask?"

"I was wondering if you and Ashley could come to Miami and meet Brenda. I know Ash told you that I was seeing someone." I sighed.

"Yeah, she did. I'm happy for you dad, but I wish you didn't wait so long to tell us."

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I wanted to make sure Brenda and I were gonna work out before I told you girls. So what do you say?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to Ash and we'll work out a date." I heard my dad let out a breath and I could practically hear him smiling.

"I know you'll love her, Als. Let me know when you guys figure out the date."

"Alright, bye dad."

"Bye, Als. Tell Ash I said hi."

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you, too." I hung up and turned to my sister.

"What did dad want?" She asked, setting her phone down on the counter.

"He wants us to meet Brenda. I told him I'd talk to you before we made any decisions."

"Well, I'm good with meeting her. What about you?" I shrugged.

"I'm okay with it. He thinks they're gonna last so I might as well meet our future step-mother." I blinked. "I never thought I would say that." Ash chuckled.

"Tell me about it." She said. "So if we're going, when do you want to go?"

"Well, obviously I need to take Aria with me so I need to let her daycare know that she won't be there for a little while, but how about next week?" She nodded.

"Sounds good. What about Austin?"

"What about him?"

"Is he gonna come with us?"

"He can if he wants. What about Ethan?"

"He'll probably be busy with work, but I'll ask him."

At around three in the afternoon, we closed up the shop and went our separate ways. I know closing up a store in the middle of the day isn't always a good thing, but we've always done it and we always have business so it's not a problem.

I picked up Aria from daycare and drove home. As soon as we walked into the apartment, Aria ran off to her room. I chuckled and collapsed onto the couch. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the couch.

"Als, wake up." My eyes fluttered open and once the blurriness went away, I was able to see Austin hovering over me.

"Huh, I didn't think I'd fall asleep." I mumbled. He chuckled and sat down next to me.

"Long day at work?" He asked.

"Not really, just boring." I yawned. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. It would've been a lot better if Kira didn't follow me around." I frowned. But then a thought came to mind.

"Well if you're trying to get away from her, come with me, Ashley, and Aria to Miami." He gave me a confused look but I continued. "My dad wants us to meet Brenda so we're going to Miami next week. Do you want to come?"

He didn't answer, but when he crashed his lips onto mine, I took that as a 'yes'. He placed his hand on my cheek as I placed my hand on his chest and let it lay limp there.

"EW!" We pulled apart when we heard Aria's voice. We turned our hands and looked at our daughter.

"Not nice, Aria." I said, laughing. She ran over to us and climbed onto Austin's lap. Although they haven't known each other for that long, they have a strong father daughter relationship.

"Mommy, boys have cooties." Aria whispered. Austin fake gasped and placed a hand over his heart.

"Aria, boys do not have cooties. Girls do." He said.

"No, boys do, daddy."

"Oh yeah?" He asked. He started tickling her, causing her to shriek with laughter. Seeing the sight in front of me caused me to laugh.

"So Aria, you want to see grandpa?" I asked, stroking my daughter's hair.

"Grandpa!" She beamed. "When can I see grandpa?"

"Next week, baby. We're going to Miami to visit grandpa and his new friend." Aria turned to Austin.

"Are you coming with us, daddy?"

"Of course!" He kissed the top of her head. "But where are we going to stay?" He asked me.

"Probably at our old house. I mean my room is still there so we can just sleep there. I'm pretty sure my dad has a bed for Aria as well." I explained. He nodded.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Nervous? No. But I honestly don't know what I'm feeling. From what my dad told me, I think Brenda's gonna be my new step-mom."

"And how do you feel about that" He asked softly. I shrugged.

"I don't know but as long as my dad's happy, then I'm happy."

"Good." He smiled and pecked my lips.

"So I guess we're going to Miami." I said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're back in Miami." I said as we walked off the plane. It was four in the morning and we were pretty exhausted, but I was kind of happy to be back. Trish and Dez didn't come with us because they wanted to stay in L.A and have some time to themselves. Ethan couldn't make it because he was too busy with work so it was just me, Austin, Aria, and Ashley<p>

Aria was fast asleep in my arms and I couldn't blame her. She woke up cranky and barely got any sleep on the plane.

"Is dad waiting for us?" Ash asked. I nodded.

"All we have to do is grab our luggage."

We made our way over to luggage claim and grabbed our luggage. I grinned when I saw my dad waiting for us. I would've ran into his arms if it weren't for Aria in my arms.

"Hey dad." I greeted as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey, kids." He greeted back. He still called us kids even though we were no longer kids. I didn't mind it though. "Hey, pumpkin." He whispered to Aria.

"Hey, Mr. Dawson." Austin greeted.

"Hello, Austin." He replied happily. "Come on, let's go."

We walked out of the airport and made our way towards the car. Ashley sat in the front while Austin and I sat in the back, Aria still in my arms. Her head was rested on my shoulder and her legs were around my waist.

As the car started to move, she shifted a little and I saw her eyes flutter open.

"Shh, go back to sleep." I whispered. I rubbed her back and watched her eyes close.

When we finally arrived at my old house, my eyes were getting heavy and I knew I was gonna fall asleep. When we walked in, I told my dad that I was going to take a nap and he thought that it was a good idea.

I trudged up the steps and dragged myself into my old room. I carefully lied Aria down on my bed and quietly slipped under the covers next to her. Austin walked in a couple minutes after and got into bed, placing himself next to Aria. She was in the middle and we were on either side of her.

"I'm so exhausted." He mumbled, getting all snuggly under the covers. I hummed in agreement. I let my eyes close and I was asleep in a matter of minutes.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" I felt the bed go up and down followed by Aria's voice. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that she was jumping up and down.

"Aria, stop jumping. You're gonna hurt yourself." I mumbled. I rubbed my eyes softly and sat up. I glanced at Austin and noticed that he was still asleep. "Aria, give daddy a kiss on the cheek to wake him up." I whispered to my daughter. She giggled and did as told.

"Morning, Aria." Austin said his eyes still closed.

"How'd you know it was Aria and not me?" I asked, amusement evident in my voice.

"I heard you talking, I just didn't want to say anything or move." He answered, finally opening his eyes. He sat up and placed Aria in his lap. "What time is it?" He asked. I glanced at the clock beside my bed which read 12:03 PM.

"Twelve in the afternoon. We slept for a while." I said, crawling out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Austin whined.

"Downstairs to grab our suitcases. We need to take a shower and get dressed so we don't smell like plane." I hurried downstairs where I saw my father and sister sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Als." Ash greeted. I said a 'hello' back and kissed my father on the cheek.

"So when are we going to meet your girlfriend?" I asked, slightly cringing at the word 'girlfriend.' Luckily he didn't notice.

"Well, she's coming over for dinner tonight around six. Is that alright?" Dad asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great, dad. Now if you don't mind, I need to take our suitcases upstairs." I excused myself and dragged our suitcases upstairs. Luckily we only had two since Aria had her clothes in mine while Austin had his own. We're only gonna be here a week, but the more clothes we have the better.

"Do you want to shower first?" I asked Austin.

"Nah, you go. I'll give Aria a bath in the other bathroom." I nodded and pecked his lips before entering the bathroom that was in my room. I brought a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with me into the bathroom so I could change without having to get out.

Twenty minutes later, I was showered and dressed. I blow dried my hair and threw it up into a high ponytail.

I stepped out of the bathroom just in time to see Austin and Aria walk back into the room. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, her Austin Moon shirt, and pink converses. Yes, I said Austin Moon shirt. Austin bought it for her last week and he's made her wear it at least three times so far.

"Just letting you know, she's not wearing that shirt the entire time we're here." I informed my dork of a boyfriend.

"Why not? She loves it. Right, Aria?" He asked, giving her a raspberry on her stomach. She squirmed and giggled. "She laughed so I'll take that as a 'yes.'

"She laughs anytime you do that so it doesn't count as an answer."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Austin."

"Ally." He mimicked.

"Alright, we could be doing this all day but I don't want to." I laughed. "Go take a shower while I feed Aria." He nodded and handed me my little princess.

Walking into the kitchen, my dad's face lit up when he set his eyes on his granddaughter.

"Ari, who's that?" I asked my daughter. She smiled and I set her down. My dad crouched down as Aria ran into his arms.

"Grandpa!" She shrieked.

"Hey, pumpkin. How'd you sleep?"

"Good." I opened the fridge and grabbed two pieces of bread and strawberry jelly. Then I opened the snack cabinet where my dad kept the peanut butter. Once the sandwich was done, I placed it in front of Aria who was now seated next to my dad.

Thank you, mommy."

"Welcome, baby." I kissed the top of her head and took a seat next to her. "So, dad?"

"Hmm?"

"What's Brenda like?"

"Well she's sweet, caring, and she has a sense of humor. Oh, and she has a son." I choked on the water I was drinking. "You okay?"

"I'm f-fine. So uh, what's her son's name?"

"Jason. He's twenty five. His wife is coming as well."

"He's married?" I asked, shocked. I was not expecting that.

"Yes, his wife's name is Amanda. I've never met them, but talks about them all the time. Amanda's also five months pregnant."

"Whoa." I breathed. "So uh, do you see yourself marrying Brenda?"

"Honestly? Yes. Als, I want you to know that no one could replace your mother and I will always love her, but I found someone who makes me happy just like your mother used to."

"I know." I croaked. I always got emotional talking about my mom. "Well I'm happy for you, dad."

"Thanks, Als."

So if my dad marries Brenda, I end up with a new step brother and a sister in-law. Holy crap!

**I am so, so, so, so sorry for not updating in a while. I was having writer's block, plus my internet was all wonky but I'm back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review it up, please!**


	9. Meeting Brenda, Jason, and Amanda

Ally POV

"Austin, you ready?" I asked from the other side of the bathroom. Austin was getting dressed for the dinner we were having tonight and he was taking a while.

"Give me a second!" He hollered back. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Aria who was sitting on the bed playing with Cocoa. She was wearing a navy blue dress that had white dots all over and I thought she looked adorable. I mean I'm her mother and I always think she looks adorable but still.

"Alright, how do I look?" I turned around at the sound of Austin's voice. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue V-neck, and his black leather jacket on top. For shoes, he was wearing his blue high tops.

"You look handsome. What about me?" I asked. I was wearing white skinny jeans, a blue blouse, followed by blue wedges.

"You look beautiful." He said, pecking my lips. "And apparently we're all wearing blue." He laughed. I smiled and nodded. The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of our guests.

"Oh crap." I muttered. Austin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Pfft, Whaaat…I'm not n-nervous." I shook my head. "Okay, I'm nervous. Don't ask because I have no idea why. Let's just go downstairs and meet everyone." I picked up Aria and set her on my hip. I took Cocoa out of her hands and set her on the bed.

"Cocoa!" Aria cried. "I want Cocoa!"

"Aria, you can play with Cocoa after dinner." Austin told her. She started wiggling around in my arms and I sighed. I grabbed Cocoa and gave her to Aria.

"I don't need her acting out during dinner so she can have Cocoa with her." I said. Austin chuckled and kissed the top of Aria's head.

We made our way downstairs and I immediately noticed the three individuals who I have yet to meet, sitting on the couch. Ashley was probably still getting ready, seeing as how she wasn't down here.

"Hello," I greeted, making my way over to our guests. They removed themselves from the couch and turned so they were facing us.

"You must be Ally?" The older woman who I'm guessing is Brenda, asked. I smiled and nodded.

"That's me. And this is Austin and Aria." I told her, pointing to both Austin and Aria.

"This is my son Jason and his wife Amanda." She greeted, mimicking my pointing gesture.

"Nice to meet you." Austin and I said in unison. "Can you say 'hi', Aria?" I asked my daughter. She mumbled a 'hi' and hid her face in my shoulder.

"Sorry, she's shy." Austin apologized. They laughed.

"That's quite alright." Brenda said.

"Ally, where's Ash?" Dad asked, walking towards us. He was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Before I had the chance to answer, we heard, Ash yell.

"Coming!" She hollered. Seconds later, we heard footsteps followed by Ash walking into the living room. "Hey, I'm Ashley." She greeted, shaking our guests hands. They greeted her back with warm smiles.

"Is dinner ready?" Aria asked, looking at her grandpa. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes it is. Let's sit." We all sat down at the table and it was me, Austin, and Aria on one side, Jason and Amanda on one side, and my dad and Brenda were seated at the head of the table on each end.

Since this dinner was sort of important, my dad wanted to make it somewhat fancy. He made roasted duck, homemade mashed potatoes, and a garden salad. He even used the fancy china which he rarely ever used.

"So Ally, your father said that you live in California and run the Sonic Boom that's located there." Brenda started. "What's it like over there?" I swallowed the food that was in my mouth before talking.

"It's not that much different from Miami. I mean it's a bit noisier and crowded, but I love it's pretty much the same." She smiled and nodded.

Once we finished eating, I helped my dad clear the table before moving over towards the living room. I actually got to know Brenda, Jason, and Amanda during dinner and I have to admit that they're really nice people. I found out that Jason is police officer and Amanda is a nurse. They're also expecting a baby girl and I couldn't help but smile when they told us.

I remember finding out that Aria was a girl. That was one of the best moments of my life.

_Flashback_

_I was laying on the bed in the examination room and my nerves were getting the better of me. Ashley was sitting right next to me, holding my hand._

_"Als, why are you so nervous?" Ash asked, rubbing circles on my hand._

_"I don't know. I mean this isn't my first ultrasound so I have no clue why I'm like this." I answered truthfully. I rested the hand that wasn't holding Ashley's on my visible baby bump. _

_The door of my examination room opened, and in came Doctor Stewart. She was a good looking thirty one year old with brown eyes and blonde hair. Believe it or not, she was a teen mother so she understood what I was going through. _

_"Hello, Ally. Hello Ashley." She greeted, a warm smile on her face. _

_"Hi, Doctor Stewart." We both replied. _

_"So, would you like to find out the gender of your baby?" She asked, starting up the ultrasound machine. I smiled._

_"Yeah." _

_"Alright," She lifted my shirt and I held it in place so it wouldn't move. She squirted the cold gel over by stomach and I shivered. She started moving the wand around and when I heard the heartbeat, I smiled widely. Hearing the heartbeat is so amazing. _

_"Congratulations Ally! You're having a baby…girl!" Doctor Stewart announced. I smiled even wider and when I looked at Ashley, she had tears in her eyes. _

_"Ash, I'm having a girl." I said, not quite believing what I was just told. _

_"A girl." She whispered. "Be right back." She got up and walked out of the room. I gave my doctor a confused look, but she just shrugged and smiled. "My sister's having a girl!" I heard Ash shout. I covered my mouth with my hand and stifled my laughter. _

_"You're sister's crazy." Doctor Stewart commented._

_"Yeah, she is. But she would be Ashley if she wasn't crazy." Ashley walked back into the room and reclaimed her seat._

_"Well I got some glares out there, but it was totally worth it." She said, laughing. _

_"I'm having a girl!" _

That'll always be one of my favorite memories. That same day I found out I was having a girl was also the day I named her.

"Mommy, I tired." I looked down at Aria who was sitting on Austin's lap. She was rubbing her eyes and it looked like she was about to fall asleep any minute.

"Alright, let's get you to bed." I picked her up and rested her head on my shoulder. "I'll be right back." I informed everyone. I hurried upstairs and set her down on my bed. It turns out that while we're here, me, Austin, and Aria have to share one bed since I was wrong about my dad having an extra bed. But my bed is big enough for the three of us.

I quickly changed her clothes and slipped on her pajamas. She was barely awake while I was changing her so it was a bit difficult.

"Alright," I laid my daughter down and placed the blanket over her. I tucked Cocoa under her arm and kissed her forehead. "Night, baby."

"Night, mommy." She said sleepily. I smiled and walked out of my room.

I walked back into the living room and reclaimed my seat next to Austin. He wrapped his arm around me and smiled.

"She asleep?" He asked. I nodded.

"She's so precious." Amanda gushed. "And well behaved."

"Thanks, and she's good most of the time." I replied. "She has her moments but not that often."

"Oh crap!" Austin exclaimed, making me turn to look at him.

"What?" I asked. All eyes were now on Austin.

"I never told my parents about Aria." I gaped at him.

"Wouldn't they have watched the interview?" Jason asked. He took the words right out of my mouth.

"They don't have a TV in the house and they're not good with technology in general so there's no way they could've found out." He ran his hand down his face.

"Do you want to go to their house tomorrow and tell them?" I asked, placing a hand on his arm. He nodded.

"And bring Aria so they can't yell at me." He said sheepishly. I chuckled.

"Austin, you're twenty one, they won't yell at you." I assured him.

"Have you met my parents?" He deadpanned. I thought about it.

"Okay, you're right."

Brenda, Jason, and Amanda stayed for another hour before they decided to head out.

"It was nice meeting you." I said, hugging each of them.

"You too." Brenda said.

After the exchange of goodbyes, they were out the door. When I turned towards my dad, he had the biggest smile on his face.

"So?" He asked, hoping Ash and I liked Brenda. I smiled and hugged him.

"She's great, dad. And so are Jason and Amanda."

"I agree." Ash said.

"Yeah, they're really nice." Austin added.

"I'm glad you think so. So you wouldn't mind me asking Brenda to marry me?" My eyes widened but once I got over the initial shock, I smiled.

"Dad, I would love for her to be my step-mom."

"Thank you, Als." He hugged me. "What about you, Ash?" She hugged him.

"I agree with Ally. I would love for her to be my step-mom. Plus if you marry her, we get a step-brother and sister in-law." She grinned. We laughed.

"Congratulations, Mr. Dawson." Austin congratulated.

"Don't congratulate me yet. She has to say yes first." He chuckled. "And Austin, call me Lester. You're family." Austin smiled.

"Alright, I think we're gonna head up to bed." I said.

"Ditto. I'm exhausted." Ash said. "Night, guys!" She whisper-yelled, already halfway up the stairs. We said goodnight to my dad before heading up.

I changed into a pair of yoga pants and one of Austin's t-shirts before brushing my teeth and washing my face. I crawled into bed just as Austin walked into the room wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. He got under the covers and kissed Aria's forehead.

"Als, I'm so sorry." He apologized. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked quietly so I wouldn't wake up Aria.

"It's just…it's just when I saw Amanda, it made me realize that I wasn't there for you during the pregnancy and the birth of Aria and that makes me feel like crap." My eyes softened when I noticed the tears in his eyes. I motioned for him to get out of bed and he obliged. I grabbed his hand and dragged him outside my room.

"Austin, it's my fault that you weren't there during the pregnancy or birth. Please don't blame yourself." I said softly, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest. He threw his arms around my shoulders and hugged me tight.

"But it is my fault, Ally." His voice was trembling and I felt a few tears fall onto my head. "If I hadn't let Kira in my house that day, then none of this would've happened." I pulled away and cupped his cheek.

"Austin, stop." I said softly. "I don't blame you for missing out on the pregnancy and birth because it's not your fault. Kira drugged you and you didn't even remember what happened that day. All the blame is on Kira, got it?" He stayed quiet. "Austin, do you understand me?" He nodded.

"It just makes me so mad that Kira made me miss out on a portion of Aria's life. She's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." I smiled.

"Me too." I whispered. "Are you okay?" He placed his hand over the hand I had on his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He leaned down and kissed me softly. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed me again. "Come on, let's go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Yay." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. I chuckled and got into bed. "Night."

"Night." I kissed Aria's head before drifting off to sleep.

**So the chapter I posted before this one didn't get many reviews. It only got four and I'm kinda disappointed. Do you think we could get more for this one? I don't think I'm asking for much here. Thanks for reading and I love ya! :) **


	10. Telling Austin's Parents

Ally POV

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"Not I'm not."

"Yes you are."

I have been trying to get Austin out of bed for the past twenty minutes so we could go to his parent's house. He's afraid that his parents are going to hate him for not telling them about Aria and I he's completely ridiculous.

"Babe, you can't avoid them forever. You have to tell them about Aria." I said as I rubbed his back since he was faced down on the bed. He lifted his head and flipped himself over.

"Can we do something after we visit my parents?" He asked like a kid. I chuckled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Now get dressed. We're leaving in fifteen minutes." I pecked his lips and hurried out of the room.

When I got downstairs, I saw my dad sitting on the couch with Aria on his lap. Now I know you're probably wondering why he's not at Sonic Boom. But get this. He actually hired workers. Maybe I'll head over there later and see who he hired.

"Dad, where's Ash?" I asked, claiming a seat on the couch next to my dad.

"She went baby shopping with Amanda." My eyes widened.

"Wow," I didn't really know what to say. "I guess they really hit it off."

"Yeah, they did." He started bouncing Aria on his knee and she started giggling. "So you guys are gonna go to Austin's parents' house?"

"Yeah, and then we're probably gonna do something after so we won't be home till later." I informed him. I grabbed one of Aria's hand and started playing with her fingers.

"Do you want to borrow the car? Aria's car seat is already in there."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all. I offered didn't I?" He joked. I chuckled.

"Thanks, dad." I heard humming coming from behind me so when I whipped my head around, I saw Austin fully dressed. He was wearing black skinny jeans with his chain hanging off them, a red V-neck, and white high tops. His hair was messy but it was the type of messy that looks really good on him. Overall, he looked hot and sexy.

"We ready to go?" He asked, nervousness evident in his voice. I sighed and nodded.

"Stop being so nervous." I said, removing Aria from my dad's lap and placing her on my hip.

"I can't help it." My dad chuckled and I kissed his cheek. I grabbed the car keys and my purse off the kitchen counter before making my way towards the door.

"Bye, dad."

"Bye kids. And Austin, don't worry. Everything will turn out alright." My dad assured him. He smiled.

"Thanks, Lester." We waved goodbye and walked out of the house.

"Am I driving?" I asked, placing Aria in her car seat. I buckled her up and closed the door. I noticed he was sitting in the passenger seat so I took that as my answer. I walked towards the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat.

"You're ridiculous." I mumbled as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Love you too, Als."

The fifteen minute drive to his parent's house was filled with comfortable silence. It's funny that's he nervous about telling is parents because you would think that I would be the one who's nervous.

"Alright, it's show time." I said softly, unbuckling my seatbelt. I turned to Austin who was staring out the window. "Austin, everything will be fine." I pecked his cheek before getting out of the car. I opened Aria's door and removed her from the car seat.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Where are we?" I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"We're at grandma and grandpa's house. You'll meet them in a couple of minutes." I opened Austin's door and grabbed his hand. "Austin, come on." I said quietly. He looked at me and pressed his lips to mine. He placed his hand on my cheek and caressed it ever so slightly.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." He kissed my forehead as well as Aria's before getting out of the car. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers as we walked up to their front door.

He knocked on the door and I squeezed his hand as we waited for someone to answer.

"Coming!" I heard his mom call. The door opened moments later and Mrs. Moon smiled widely once she laid her eyes on us.

"Austin! Ally!" She exclaimed, wrapping us in a hug. "What are you two doing here?"

"We need to talk to you, mom. Is dad here?" Austin asked as we walked into the house. She nodded.

"Mike, get down here!" She hollered. We sat down on the couch and I situated Aria on my lap. We heard footsteps followed by Mr. Moon walking into the living room. As soon as he spotted us, his face broke out into a wide grin.

"Hey, son!" Mr. Moon hugged Austin. "Hi, Ally!"

"Hi, Mr. Moon." Both of Austin's parents sat down on the couch beside us.

"So who's this cutie?" Mrs. Moon asked. I looked at Austin and nodded, motioning for him to explain.

"Um, mom, dad? T-this is our daughter." He said slowly. I looked at his parents who were gaping at us. "Her name is Aria."

They stayed silent and I'm pretty sure they were frozen in place.

"Guys, could you say something?" Austin asked.

"How?" Mrs. Moon asked. Austin cleared his throat.

"It's a really long story."

"Explain." Mr. Moon said, crossing his arms over his chest. So that's what we did. We explained the entire thing with Kira and so on. They were both upset to find out that Austin got me pregnant at seventeen, but they quickly got over it. The only problem now is that they want to go to the police and report Kira.

"We can't!" Austin exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "We have no proof and there's no way Kira would admit to drugging me. It's our word against hers."

"I can't believe she would do that." Mrs. Moon said, frustrated and angry. "I should've known something was up the day you ran out of the house crying." She told me.

"Mrs. Moon, none of this is your fault. None of us knew how crazy Kira was or is." I explained. She gave a small smile.

"Ally, call us Mike and Mimi." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"So moving on from this subject, how does it feel to be grandparents?" Austin asked. They both smiled widely.

"Well I definitely thought we would be grandparents in a few more years, but I wouldn't change a thing." Mimi said.

"Yeah, except now we're old." Mike laughed.

"Dad, you're only forty five. You're not old." Austin told him.

We spent a while longer talking with Austin's parents before we decided to leave. I knew Austin was relieved that this conversation went well so he was in a better mood.

"We'll stop by again before we head back to L.A." Austin said, hugging both his parents.

"That would be great." Mimi said. I hugged both his parents and smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Aria."

"You too." She replied, shyly. We said our last goodbye's and walked out of the house.

"So," I started as Austin started the car. "Was that so bad?" He shook his head and pulled out of the driveway.

"No, it was actually better than expected." We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before he spoke up. "Where are we going? I'm kind of just driving." He chuckled.

"Want to go to the Melody Diner?" He glanced at me and nodded.

Before I knew it, we were sitting in a booth inside the Melody Diner.

"Mommy, can I have pancakes?" Aria asked.

"Ooh, me too!" Austin said happily. I smiled.

"Like father like daughter." I mumbled.

Our waitress came and took our orders and came back twenty minutes later with our food.

"So where are we going after we're done here?" Austin asked, taking a bite out if his pancakes.

"I was thinking Sonic Boom. I want to see who my dad hired and I think it would be cool to check out the practice room." I explained. He smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

After we finished eating, Austin paid the bill, and we left the diner. We got in the car and took off for Sonic Boom.

"Alright, let's see who he hired." I muttered under my breath. My dad told me he hired someone I know, but who could it be? We walked inside and the second I spotted the person my dad hired, my jaw dropped.

"Ally, hey!"

"Hey, Elliot." I greeted, not so enthusiastically. Elliot and I went out on a couple of dates before I met Austin. This might be a little awkward since Elliot and Austin never met.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, giving me a hug. I saw in the corner of my eye that Austin tensed up. He was holding Aria so I had no choice but to hug back.

"I'm here for a week and thought I'd come by and check out Sonic Boom." I explained. "Oh, uh, this is Austin and Aria." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you." He said to Austin. They shook hands but I could tell Austin didn't like Elliot. "So this is your daughter?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing you saw the interview?" I guessed. He nodded. There was an awkward silence that filled the air and I hated it. "Okay, we're gonna be upstairs so I'll see you later."

"Bye!" He chirped. We went upstairs and the second I closed the door to the practice room, Austin spoke up.

"I don't like him." He said, placing Aria on the couch. I looked around the room and noticed that it hadn't changed in four years.

"I could tell by the way you tensed up when he hugged me." I said. "You weren't jealous, were you?" he scoffed.

"Heck no! But that's not the reason I don't like him." He crossed his arms over his chest. I placed my hands on top of his crossed arms.

"Then what's the reason?"

"He was checking you out and I don't want some guy checking out my girlfriend." He was getting tense again so I did the only thing I could think of. I went on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his. His crossed arms automatically went around my waist as mine went around his neck. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his.

"I don't care about Elliot, okay? I care about you and only you. You're the only guy I have eyes for." I spoke softly.

"And you're the only girl I have eyes for." He replied. I smiled and pecked his lips. "But seriously, if he checks you out again, I'm clubbing him." I laughed and shook my head.

"I can't believe the practice room didn't change one bit." I said, taking a seat at the piano bench. I glanced at Aria and noticed that she was asleep. Austin noticed too so he grabbed the blanket that was on the couch and covered her with it. He then walked over and took a seat next to me.

"Yeah, and we did have some good memories here." He side hugged me and kissed my temple.

"Do you have a favorite one?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"Our first kiss."

"Me too." I admitted. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. "So what do you think Trish and Dez are doing back in L.A?"

"Probably having sex." He answered immediately. My eyes widened and I looked at him.

"They better do it in her room or his room." I shuddered at the thought. He chuckled.

"Okay, I'm kind of regretting saying that because I'm getting images that I don't need."

"Ditto, so thanks for that." He kissed the top of my head.

Taking Austin back was the best decision I have ever made. I can't picture my life without him and I don't plan on picturing it without him.

**Bam! Chapter ten done! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	11. The Date

Ally POV

"Thanks for watching her, dad." I thanked my father as Austin and I walked towards the front door.

My dad thought that it would be a good idea for Austin and I to go out and spend some alone time together while he watched Aria. As you could see, I wasn't complaining. I loved Aria to death, but Austin and I haven't actually had any alone time together. That's why we're going out on a date at six in the evening.

"It's no problem, sweetie. We're gonna have fun, right, Aria?" He asked my daughter who was on his hip.

"Yeah!" She shrieked. He tickled her tummy causing her to giggle and squirm.

"Alright, we're gonna head out." I leaned forward and kissed my daughter's head. "Be good for grandpa, okay?"

"Okay, mommy." I smiled as Austin kissed Aria's cheek. "Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" She hollered as we walked out of the house.

"Bye, Aria!" We hollered back. We got into my dad's car, Austin taking the wheel.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he pulled out of the driveway. He turned to me and smiled.

"It's a surprise." He said. I groaned.

"Austin, you know I hate surprises."

"I know, but my surprises are always good. Am I right?"

"Yes." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I saw him smirk which meant he heard me. "I couldn't hear you." Yes you did.

"I said yes. And you did hear me, so hush." He chuckled and focus back on the road.

As we came to a red light, Austin leaned over and wrapped a blindfold around my eyes. Where did that come from?

"Why am I wearing this?" I questioned, touching the blindfold. He slapped my hand away and I grumbled.

"Because I don't want you to see where we're going." He said in a 'duh' tone. I groaned and leaned back in my seat.

I don't know how long we were driving for, but once I felt the car come to a complete stop, I mentally cheered. I hate not knowing where we're going.

I heard my door open, followed by Austin grabbing my hand. "Alright, take your seatbelt off and get out of the car." He ordered. I did as told. As soon as I hit the ground, he intertwined our fingers and started walking, pulling me with him.

"Can I take this blindfold off yet?" I whined. I may be twenty one but I still whine. I mean who doesn't?

"Not yet, Als." We continued walking but I stopped when I felt the ground we were on.

"Austin, are we at the beach?" I asked.

"Maybe." He sang. "Now before you say anything, I know you don't like the beach but I think you're going to enjoy this." He released my hand and when I felt him touch the back of my head, I knew he was going to remove the blindfold. I had to rub my eyes to remove the blurriness from my eyes, and when I did, I couldn't help but smile.

The beach was completely empty, except for the couch that was right in front of me. Not to mention that there was a small table with a single rose in the middle.

"How did you do this?" I asked, amazed at the fact that we had the whole beach to ourselves.

"I rented out the beach so we could have some alone time. Being famous does have its perks. And I'm the one who suggested the whole date. Your dad and I wanted this to be a surprise." I turned around and crashed my lips onto his. He was shocked at first but kissed back almost immediately.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome." He whispered back, kissing my forehead. "Now come on." He grabbed my hand and led me to the table. As soon as we sat down, Austin whistled. I didn't understand why he did that, but when a couple of waiters came out, I realized that was the reason.

I guess I had a look of confusion on my face because Austin explained that there was a restaurant further down the beach so that's where the waiters came from. The waiters set our food down on the table, we thanked them, and they left.

"This is great, Austin." I complimented as we started eating. "It's nice to have some alone time."

"Yeah, but being with Aria all the time is just as nice. I haven't been her father for that long so I have a lot of quality time to catch up on." I frowned.

"I still feel guilty for keeping her away from you."

"Als," He reached over the table and grabbed my hand. "You have nothing to feel guilty about. I understand why you did it. I mean you thought I cheated on you with Kira." He said the last part quietly.

"Okay, let's move on and enjoy our date. We can't let Kira ruin our happiness." I told him. He smiled and nodded.

After we finished eating, we moved over to the couch. I cuddled into his side as he wrapped his arm around me.

"This is so relaxing." I mumbled. He chuckled.

"So Als, I have something I need to ask you." I sat up so I was looking at him.

"Okay, what is it?" I took a second glance at him and noticed that he was scared. Well, more like nervous. "Are you okay?" I asked, placing my hand on his arm.

"I-I'm fine. Just nervous on how you're going to react when I ask you this question."

"Don't be. Now ask away." I laughed. He cleared his throat before talking.

"Okay, well, I was wondering if maybe when we go back to California, we could move in together. Me, you, and Aria."

We were both silent, but I got the biggest smile on my face. I pounced on him and attacked his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." He panted.

"It's a hell yes!"

Best Date Ever!

* * *

><p>"It feels good to be back in my own bed." I said as I collapsed onto my bed. We had just gotten back to my apartment in California. Aria was already tucked in bed and fast asleep, so it was just Austin and I. Trish and Dez were at Austin's apartment and I would rather not think about what they were doing.<p>

"I'm so exhausted." He said, crawling into bed and pulling me closer to him. My back was against his chest and his head was in the crook of my neck.

"You're not wearing a shirt, are you?" I questioned, feeling his bare skin touch my back. He kissed my neck softly.

"Nope. But you love it."

"Shut up and stop smirking."

"How'd you know I was smirking?"

"Because I know you like the back of my hand." I turned around so I was no facing me. He brought me closer to him and kissed my forehead.

"I'm really happy that we're moving in together." He said. I smiled.

"Me too. But what about your apartment?"

"Dez will keep it. What about your apartment?"

"Trish will keep it." I mimicked. He smiled and kissed me softly.

"So we're moving in together." He whispered.

"Yeah, we're moving in together."

**Okay, this is my shortest chapter ever, but I thought it was a good place to end. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. **


	12. Moving In Together

Ally POV

"Trish, I have to talk to you." I told my best friend. Trish and I were alone in the apartment since Aria was at daycare and Austin was at his apartment with Dez. We both wanted to tell our best friends about our plan to move in together.

"What's up?" We both sat down on the couch and I took a deep breath before telling her the news.

"Austin and I are moving in together." I said slowly. Her eyes widened and a smile crept up on her face. "Does that smile mean you're happy for me?" Instead of an answer, I got a punch to the shoulder.

"Of course I'm happy for you!" Her smile soon turned to a frown. "I guess I'm moving out." I gaped at her.

"No, no! Trish! Austin and I are getting our own place." I assured her. She nodded but stayed silent. I had a feeling she was thinking because she had her thinking face on. I jumped when she squealed and jumped up.

"I just got the perfect idea!" She beamed. I nodded, telling her to go on. "Austin moves in here while I move in with Dez." My eyes widened and I slowly stood up.

"Trish, are you insane? You moving in with Dez? You guys started dating only a few weeks ago."

"I know, but Dez and I have actually been talking about moving in together, so this is perfect." I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Als, I'm one hundred percent positive." I hugged her and she immediately hugged back. "And besides, I'll only be like, five minutes away."

"True." I agreed. "So should we head over to their apartment and tell them the plan?"

"Yeah, let's go." We walked out of the apartment and headed over towards the guys apartment.

As I was about to knock on the door, Trish decided to just walk in. That's Trish for you. Austin and Dez were on the couch with cans of soda in their hands, watching TV.

"Lazy much?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. They both glanced at us before nodding. Austin patted the seat next to him and I took it.

"Did you tell Trish?" He whispered.

"Yeah, but can I talk to you in private?" He nodded and stood up. He led me to his room, which I have never seen yet. But when I walked in, I couldn't help but smile. There were a bunch of guitars hanging on the wall, a couple posters of his favorite bands and singers, and a few awards on a shelf above his bed.

"So what's up?" He asked, taking a seat on his bed. I followed suit.

"Well, I told Trish about our plan to move in together, and she suggested something that I happen to like." He nodded and motioned for me to continue. "She suggested that you move into my apartment while she move's in here."

"W-with Dez?" He squeaked. I nodded. "But they just started dating a few weeks ago."

"I know, but she told me that they've been talking about moving in together. So, what do you think?" He was quiet for a moment but when he broke out into a smile, I took that as a good sign. "Since you're smiling, I'm gonna take that as a yes." I said. He nodded and leaned forward, placing his lips on mine.

"So, what time do you have to pick up, Aria?" He asked once he pulled away.

"Well, I have to be there at three and it's," I glanced at my watch. "Two, so I have to leave in thirty minutes. Why?"

"Could I come with you?" He asked, childishly. I laughed and nodded.

"Alright," I stood up and extended my hand for him to take. "Let's get back out there. Hopefully Trish told Dez the plan." He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

We walked into the living room to see Trish and Dez making out. "Seriously, guys?" Austin groaned. I couldn't help but laugh. They pulled apart and blushed.

"So did you talk to Dez?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch. She nodded.

"Yup, so that means I'm moving in here while Austin moves in with you."

"Cool, so when do we start moving our stuff?" Austin asked. He draped an arm over my shoulder and I leaned into his side.

"How about tomorrow?" Trish suggested. "I mean tomorrow's Saturday so none of us are working. Unless you have to head to the studio." She said, directing that last part towards Austin.

"Nope, I'm free all weekend." I smiled at him and he kissed the top of my head. "And you know what's good about me moving out?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I won't have to see Kira. I may have to deal with her when I'm at the studio, but now that I'm moving out, I'm free of the witch for a little while."

"Great." Trish groaned. "Now I'll have to deal with her. But maybe I'll just beat the crap out of her."

"Trish," I warned. "I may hate her, but beating her up will only get you thrown in jail. I'd rather have it the other way around."

"Fine, but if she annoys me, I'm at least gonna bitch slap her." I laughed.

"Whatever floats your boat, Trish." I glanced at my watch and stood up. "Time to pick up Aria from daycare. Let's go." I told Austin. He nodded and stood up.

When we arrived at the daycare, Austin basically ran out of the car. Well, someone's anxious to see their daughter.

He opened the door to the room she was in and smiled at the sight. Aria was sitting at a table, coloring a picture. "She's too engrossed in her picture to actually notice that we're here." I whispered to Austin. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Should we call her name?" He asked.

"Nah, she'll see us eventually." Just as I told him that, Aria looked up from her picture and spotted us. She got out of her chair and ran over to us.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She shouted. I bent down and scooper her up.

"Hey, princess." Austin greeted, kissing the top of her head. I really love how he acts when he's around her. He becomes such a softy and I love it.

"How was daycare?" I asked, stroking her blonde, wavy hair.

"Fun! Aaron and I played house!" She beamed. Aaron was one of Aria's friends.

"Tell me Aaron's a girl." Austin pleaded. I shook my head and laughed.

"Sorry, but he's a boy."

"Man!" He whined.

"You're such a dork. Come on, let's go home." We said goodbye to the workers and walked out of the daycare.

When we got home, I noticed that Trish wasn't at the apartment. She would most likely be with Dez at his apartment.

"Aria, we have some news for you." I told my daughter as I set her down on the couch. Austin and I sat down on either side of her.

"Good or bad?" She asked. I laughed.

"It's good news. You want to tell her?" I asked Austin. He nodded.

"Aria, I'm moving in so now I'm gonna live with you and mommy." He told her. She smiled.

"Yay!" She started clapping her hands together and I couldn't help but laugh. "Where are you going to sleep?" My eyes widened and so did Austin's.

"Aria, why don't you go to your room and play?" I suggested. She hopped off the couch and ran towards her room.

"Well, that would've been hard to explain." Austin said, making sure Aria was in her room before he spoke up.

"She'll find out eventually, but now is not the time." He chuckled and agreed. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a great day." He stated.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" I asked, smirking.

"Because I get to move in with my two favorite girls." I craned my neck and have him a soft, passionate kiss.

Tomorrow's gonna be great!

* * *

><p>"Do you really need these?" I asked my dork of a boyfriend as I held up his train boxers. He looked at me like I was crazy.<p>

"Of course I do! They're like a souvenir from my childhood." Now it was my turn to look at him like he was crazy.

We've been moving Austin's things into my apartment all day and luckily we're almost done. Trish and Dez moved all of Trish's stuff into their apartment so they're over there. I dropped Aria of at Ashley's place so she wouldn't get in the way. But seeing as how we're almost done, Aria would be back here soon.

"I'm tired!" Austin whined. He collapsed onto our bed- man I love saying that- and groaned.

"Come on, we're almost done. We just have one more box to unpack." He groaned once again and sat up.

"Well, once we're done, I'm going to sleep."

"That makes two of us."

"What about Aria?"

"I'll have Ash drop her off. I'll text her now." I whipped out my phone and sent a quick text to Ashley.

Fifteen minutes later, Austin was officially moved in.

"Must…sleep." Austin mumbled as he planted face first onto the bed. I chuckled and jumped on his back. He lifted his head and looked at me. "May I help you?"

"Mm, nope." I leaned down so our faces were barely an inch apart.

"You better not be teasing me." He whispered.

"Maybe I am. What are you gonna do about it?" I whispered and bit my lip. I guess that set him over the edge because crashed his lips onto mine. He grabbed my hips, brought my body closer to his, and then flipped us over so he was hovering over me.

"We're back!" I heard Ashley shout. Austin disconnected his lips from mine and groaned.

"Don't be a baby." I pecked his lips before gently pushing him off me. We walked into the living room to see Aria on the couch, and Ashley in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water.

"Hey, sweetie." I greeted, picking up Aria and setting her on my hip. "Did you have a good day with Aunt Ashley?"

"Yeah! We went to the park!"

"Sounds like fun." Austin said, kissing Aria's cheek. I set Aria down and walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks for watching her." I thanked Ashley. She waved me off.

"It's no problem. I love watching my niece." She finished off her water and placed the glass in the sink. "Alright, I'm heading back home."

"Alright, I'll see you Monday at work." I told her. She gave me a quick hug.

"And I'll see you later, munchkin." She told Aria. She bent down to her height and gave her a hug. "Later, Austin."

"Bye, Ash." With one last wave, she was out the door.

"Mommy, I hungry." Aria whined.

"God, you whine just like your dad." I told her, then looked at Austin. He gasped and mocked hurt.

"That was mean. Wasn't it?" He asked Aria, crouching down to her height and kneeling next to her. She nodded and giggled in response.

"It wasn't mean, it was the truth." I told them. "Now what do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza?" Austin suggested.

"Okay, I'll go order it." I grabbed the phone and dialed the number to the pizza place. I told them I wanted an extra-large cheese pizza and once I gave them by address, they told me it would be here in half an hour.

"Now we wait." I said, collapsing on the couch. Austin was sitting with Aria on his lap. "I am so tired."

"Ditto." Austin said. "So do you think Trish and Dez finished unpacking?"

"Who knows? Trish had a lot of stuff and since they're both somewhat lazy, they probably haven't even started." I chuckled.

"I would go over there and see if they need help, but I don't want to." He sighed and leaned back against the couch. Aria mimicked his actions and leaned against his chest.

"She's such a daddy's girl." I commented.

"She's a mommy's girl too." He looked at me. "And so am I." He whispered. I blinked.

"Do you know how weird that sounded?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I said it again in my head and let's just say I'm never saying that again." He shuddered.

Once the pizza arrived, we dug in. We decided to hit the hay early since it was a long day. Once we put Aria to bed, we changed into our pajamas and brushed our teeth.

We both climbed into bed and I snuggled up close to his side. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Night, Als. Love you." He kissed the top of my head.

"Night, Austin. Love you, too." I smiled and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

**What did you think of the chapter? Please review! The reviews for this story have gone down. Love you guys! **


	13. The Car Accident

Ally POV

_"So open up your heart_

_And show me who you are."_

Austin had just finished recording his new song, _Who U R_, and let me tell you, this song was going to be a hit.

"Great job, Austin." Jimmy complimented as Austin walked out of the recording booth.

"Thanks, Jimmy." Austin said as I handed him a water bottle. He downed half of it in a matter of seconds.

"Well, you're done for the day so you're free to go." Jimmy said, patting Austin on the back and walking out.

"Whoo! Finally!" Austin cheered, grabbing my hand and pulling me up from the couch. I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Someone's happy to be done." I commented.

"Hell yeah! I mean Kira is somewhere in this building and I really don't want to see her." He whispered, just in case Jimmy was in earshot.

"Then let's go. Aria's at daycare so we'll have the apartment to ourselves." I smirked. He smirked back and crashed his lips onto mine. I took one of my hands and placed it at the back of his neck, playing with the hairs at the nape.

"Let's go." He said as he pulled away. He kissed my forehead before grabbed my hand and lacing our fingers together.

We were almost out of the building when 'it' showed up. Yes, I'm referring to Kira. She stood in front of the door, blocking it so we couldn't leave. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

"Let us go, Kira." I said, calmly. I wasn't about to start a fight with her.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked, innocently.

"Alright, seriously, what's your problem?" Austin asked, obviously aggravated. When I glanced at him, I noticed that his jaw was clenched and his face was red with anger.

"You want to know my problem? The problem is that you're with her instead of me." She said. Was she serious right now?

"Kira, get this through your thick skull. I love Ally, not you!" Austin basically shouted. I swear, Kira is a nutcase.

"You will regret this, Austin. You too, Ally." She glared at us once more before stomping away.

"Are you sure Jimmy and Kira are actually father and daughter?" I asked after a moment of silence. Austin chuckled and shook his head.

"I have no clue, but let's go. I don't want another run in with her." We walked out of the building and got in the car.

I was in and out of consciousness during the entire ride since we had to wake up early to head to the studio. Trish was nice enough to drop Aria off at daycare and she even offered to pick her up. I wasn't about to deny her offer.

"I'm about to fall asleep." I mumbled as I opened the door to our apartment. Austin hummed in agreement since he was too tired to actually talk. We trudged our way into our bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

"Thank god Trish is picking Aria up from daycare because I'm not going to be able to get out of this bed." Austin mumbled into my hair. This time I hummed in agreement. My eyes fell heavy and I wasn't going to keep them open any longer.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Daddy!" I heard Aria exclaim. My eyes fluttered open and I turned my body so I could see where her voice came from. She was standing at the end of the bed, with Trish with right next to her. I playfully slapped Austin on the face so he would wake up. I was successful.<p>

"Hey, sweetie." I greeted my daughter as I lifted her up and set her down on the bed. Austin sat up so he was no longer lying down. "Thanks for bringing her home, Trish."

"No problem. Now if you don't mind, I have to make sure Dez didn't wreck our apartment." I chuckled.

"Trish, you've been living together for a month, I think it's safe to say that he's not going to wreck the apartment."

That's right, Trish has been living with Dez for a month and Austin's been living with me for a month. It's been a pretty good month. I honestly love living with Austin. He's been such a great boyfriend and father.

I remember this one night where Aria had a nightmare and she was crying uncontrollably. We let her sleep in our bed with us, but she wouldn't stop crying. Austin did the only thing he knew would get her to stop crying. He sang to her. His soft, low voice reduced her cries and it even lulled her to sleep. That was one of the sweetest moments I've seen between Austin and Aria.

"We'll see you later, Trish." I told her. With one last round of goodbyes, she was out of our room. I heard the front door open and close and I knew she was gone.

"How was daycare?" Austin asked, placing Aria on his lap. He started peppering her face with kisses and she giggled.

"Good!" She answered. "Mommy?" She asked, turning to me.

"What is it, baby?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

"Can Aaron and I have a playdate?" She stuck out her bottom lip and gave me the puppy dog eyes. Austin tensed up at the name of Aaron and I knew why. He hated Aria around being around boys.

"Sure, Ari." I told her. Austin opened his mouth to say something, but I held up my hand, signaling him to shut up. "I'll call Aaron's mom and arrange a playdate for you two. How about this Saturday?"

"Yay!" She squealed and jumped off the bed. She ran out of the room and went to her room.

"Why did you agree to that playdate?" Austin asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because Aaron is her friend and if they want to play together, then they will."

"But he's a boy." He pointed out.

"Gee, I hadn't noticed." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Austin, you can't keep Aria away from all boys. And besides, they're only three, nothing's going to happen."

"You don't know that. He could be a mini version of the devil." As soon as those left his mouth, I gaped at him.

"That had to of been the stupidest thing you've ever said." I deadpanned. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Austin followed.

"It wasn't stupid." He defended. "I just don't want Aria to get hurt."

"Babe," I sighed and placed my hands on his arms. "I love that you're protecting Aria, but she's a toddler. Aaron is one of the sweetest little boys I've ever met. He would never hurt our daughter."

"I thought I was the sweetest?" He asked, completing changing the subject. I chuckled.

"Just because you act like a little boy doesn't make you one. But you are one of the sweetest guys I've ever met." He smiled and pecked my lips.

The phone went off, so I ran out of the bathroom and entered the living room where the phone was placed on its dock.

"Hello?" I asked as soon as I accepted the call.

"Als?" Ethan asked. It sounded like he'd been crying.

"Ethan, what's wrong?" I was slightly nervous because Ethan wasn't the type to cry.

"C-could you c-come to the h-hospital?" As soon as he said hospital, I froze. What happened?

"W-what happened?" Austin was now in the room and he was giving me a confused look.

"Ash was in a car accident. Please get over here." I dropped the phone when he told me that. Austin bent down and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked. "Y-yeah, we'll be right there." He said softly. "Bye, Ethan." Once he hung up the phone, he wrapped me in a hug. That's when I let the tears fall.

"This can't be happening!" I sobbed into his chest. He stayed silent while he rubbed soothing circles on my back. After a few minutes of crying, I stopped and wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks.

"We better get to the hospital." He told me. I nodded then stopped.

"But I don't want to bring Aria. She doesn't need to see Ash right now."

"Then let me go call Dez and Trish and tell them to come over." I nodded. He kissed my forehead before whipping out his phone and walking towards the kitchen. I made my way towards Aria's room where she was sitting by her small princess table and coloring.

"Aria, can you come here for a second?" I asked my daughter as I sat on her bed. She walked towards me and I lifted her up and placed her on my lap.

"Why do you look sad, mommy?"

"B-because I am sad, sweetie. Listen, your daddy and I have to go somewhere but Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez are coming over to watch you."

"Where are you going?" I sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll tell you where we went when we come back, okay?"

"Okay." She wrapped her little arms around my neck as mine went around her waist. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, baby." I set her down and she reclaimed her spot at the table, resuming her coloring. I walked out of the room and entered the living room, just in time to see Austin hang up the phone.

"They're on their way." He told me. I nodded. We both sat on the couch, not bothering to talk since I wasn't in the mood to.

When Trish and Dez arrived, I thought I was going burst into tears again. "She'll be okay." Trish assured me as she engulfed me in a hug. All I could do was nod.

"Alright, we probably won't be back till late so just put Aria to bed at six." Austin told them.

"Did she have dinner yet?" Trish asked. I shook my head. "Okay, I'll make her something. Now go. But keep us updated."

"We will. Thanks again, guys." Austin thanked as we walked out the door.

During the entire car ride, I stayed quiet. I was afraid that I was going to cry if I spoke. But the idea of Ashley badly injured or possibly dead brought me to tears alone.

When we walked into the emergency room, I spotted Ethan almost immediately. He was sitting in the waiting room they had available and he had his head in his hands. I speed walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and immediately brought me into a hug that caused the tears to fall.

"Please tell me she's okay?" I cried. He released me from the hug and I sat down on the chair next to Ethan. Austin took the one next to me and grabbed my hand, placing it on his lap. My hands were shaking so he kept a tight grip on the one he held.

"I don't know anything yet. I got here half an hour ago and the doctor hasn't come to talk to me." I nodded, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I should go call my dad." I started getting up but Ethan stopped me. I looked at him, confused written across my face.

"I already talked to him. He'll be here tomorrow." I nodded and sat back down.

After about fifteen minutes, a middle aged man with brown hair and brown eyes walked towards us.

"Are you three here for Ashley Dawson?" He asked. We all stood up and nodded. "Well, Miss Dawson was the victim of drunk driving accident. She suffered a broken leg, a broken arm, a few broken ribs, and a concussion. She also has some internal bleeding so we're prepping her for surgery right this instant." He explained.

"W-will she be alright?" Ethan asked, silently crying.

"If the surgery is a success, then she should make a full recovery." He said and I could hear the sympathy in his voice. You rarely hear that in doctors." Are you the boyfriend?" He asked Ethan.

"Yes." The doctor removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes softly.

"I hate to tell you this, but we couldn't save the baby." As soon as those words left his mouth, my jaw dropped.

**Bam! Cliffhanger! Sorta! Well, what did you think!? Review it up! Love you guys! **

**Until next time!**


	14. What Baby?

Ally POV

"W-what did you just say?" Ethan asked. I wasn't even sure if I heard the doctor correctly.

"Miss Dawson lost the baby." He repeated. "I'm truly sorry." Before we had the chance to question him, he walked away.

"Ashley was pregnant?" Austin asked after a moment of silence. We all sunk down in our chairs, not believing what we just heard. But then a thought struck me.

"You didn't know?" I asked Ethan. He looked at me and shook his head.

"She never mentioned a baby before." He whispered. He then stood up. "I need some fresh air." He walked away from us and went outside. I put my elbows on my knees and placed my head in my hands.

"Als, this may be a really stupid question, but are you okay?" Austin asked, placing his hand on my back. I sat up and looked at him.

"I'm relieved that Ashley will be alright if the surgery's a success, but I'm confused as hell." I ran a hand through my hair. "Like, why didn't she tell me she was pregnant?"

"Maybe she didn't know." He said, softly. I felt the tears forming in my eyes so I squeezed them shut to keep them from falling. I then asked the dreaded question that's been floating around in my head.

"What if she doesn't make it?" I guess hearing those words out loud threw me over the edge because the water works started again. Since we were sitting, Austin basically pulled me onto his lap, letting me hide my face in his shirt.

"Don't think like that, Als. Ash will be just fine, alright?" He assured me, his voice soft. He ran his fingers through my hair, in hopes to calm me down. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and left his lips there for a few seconds.

"I'm gonna go call Trish and tell her what's going on." Austin said after a moment of silence. I nodded and I climbed off his lap. He kissed the top of my head before walking away and stepping outside.

As I sat alone in the waiting room, a million thoughts floating around in my head. My head started to pound, I was thinking so hard. I just hoped that when Ash was out of surgery and awake, she would be able to answer my questions.

I didn't even notice when both Austin and Ethan walked back into the waiting room.

"Alright, I told Trish what's going on and both of them are staying at our place tonight since we won't be going home anytime soon." Austin told me. I looked at him and nodded. I then turned to Ethan.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me and I could tell that he was hurting badly.

"I'll be a lot better once Ash is out of surgery." His voice was hoarse, like he'd been crying. I nodded in agreement.

Hours passed and Ashley was still in surgery. My eyes were getting heavy and it was getting really hard to keep them open. Austin must've noticed because brought me closer to him and let me rest my head against his chest.

"Get some sleep, Als." I was too tired to speak so I just nodded. He started to rub my side ever so lightly and that was my undoing. My eyes shut and I was lulled into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Als, wake up." I heard a voice say. My eyes fluttered open and when I realized my head was still on Austin's chest, I lifted it so I could look at him.<p>

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes softly. He looked at his watch then looked back at me.

"Almost midnight." He said, kissing my forehead. "I woke you up because a nurse told me that Ash is out of surgery." I sat up completely when he told me this.

"Is she okay? Can we see her?" I asked, quickly and frantically. I needed to know that my sister was okay.

"The nurse said that the surgery was a success and we'll be able to see her, just not yet. They need to get her settled before we go see her." I nodded and turned to Ethan, but to my surprise, he wasn't there.

"Where's Ethan?" I asked.

"He went down to the cafeteria to get us some food since we haven't eaten in a while. And he knows about Ashley being out of surgery." I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

About ten minutes later, Ethan walked up to us with a plastic bag in his hand. He reached in and handed me and Austin a hamburger.

"Thanks, Ethan." I thanked.

"No problem." He bought himself a hamburger so he immediately started munching on it. We were all pretty hungry so none of us talked as we ate.

When we finished eating, we threw away our trash and waited for the doctor to come talk to us. As soon as we sat back down, the doctor walked up to us. We immediately stood up.

"Can we see her now?" I asked, my impatience getting the better of me.

"Yes, but only one at a time. Miss Dawson is still under anesthetic so when she wakes up, she'll be a little groggy. But she won't be awake for a couple more hours." He explained. We nodded in understanding. "Miss Dawson's in room 231 so just head on up to the second floor." We thanked him and he walked away.

"Ethan, you should go first." I told him. He was about to protest but I stopped him. "Just go. We'll be waiting right here." He nodded, gave me a quick hug, and walked away. Austin and I reclaimed our seats and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so relieved that Ash is gonna be alright." I said, running my hand through my hair.

"I told you she'd be alright. Ash is a fighter." Austin told me.

"I know, but could you blame me for worrying? I mean she had internal bleeding and she needed surgery. Ash has never even been in the hospital before."

"Well hopefully this will be her only time in the hospital." I sighed.

"Yeah, let's hope."

Around thirty minutes passed when Ethan returned. As he got closer, I noticed the tears in his eyes and his stained cheeks. I stood up and engulfed him in a hug.

"How is she?" I asked, rubbing his back.

"Besides the fact that she's pretty banged up, she's stable. She's still not awake yet, but the doctor said that's normal." I released him from the hug and got a good look at him. His eyes were almost blood shot, he had dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was disheveled.

"Ethan, you should go home and get some rest. I'll most likely be going home after since we can't stay here all night." He nodded.

"I'm coming back early in the morning. I don't want to be away from her for that long." I gave him a sad smile and nodded. Austin and I gave him one last hug before he rushed out of the hospital.

"Ready?" Austin asked, softly, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. I looked up at him and nodded. He smiled and kissed my temple.

We walked towards the elevator, entered, and pressed the second floor button. After listening to boring elevator music for a few seconds, the doors opened, revealing the second floor.

It took us a couple of minutes to find Ashley's room since hospital halls are confusing, but we eventually found it.

"Do you want to come in with me?" I asked my boyfriend as we stopped outside the door to my sister's room. He shook his head.

"I think I'll leave you two alone. Besides, only one person at a time is allowed inside." He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. "I'll be right out here, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I took a deep breath before gripping the doorknob and twisting it. I slowly pushed the door opened, revealing my battered and bruised sister. Once I was completely in the room, I carefully closed it so I wouldn't make any noise. I walked over to the chair that was right next to Ashley's bed and sat down.

I got a good look at my sister and noticed her casted arm and leg. I assumed that her ribs were bandaged since the doctor told me she had a couple broken ribs. There were cuts and bruised all over her arms and legs and I couldn't help but wince when I saw the huge gash across her forehead.

"I can't believe this happened to you, Ash." I grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it with my thumb. "We were all worried when we found out you were in a car accident." I squeezed my eyes hut and let a tear slip.

"I thought you were going to die, Ash. I thought my own sister was going to die." My voice would crack whenever I said the word 'die.'

I spent the next few minutes sitting in silence, staring at my unconscious sister. It was obvious that she wasn't going to wake up yet and I didn't want to keep Austin waiting. He hasn't gotten any sleep so he was probably exhausted.

"I have to go, Ash, but I'll see you tomorrow." I said, quietly. "I love you, sis." I stood up and walked out of the room. Austin was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Babe," I whispered, running my hand through his hair. His eyes fluttered open and he gave a small smile when he saw me. "Come on, let's go home."

"How is she?" He asked as we started walking towards the elevator.

"She has cuts and bruises almost everywhere." I told him. "Not to mention that she has a few broken bones." We stepped into the elevator and pressed the first floor button.

"At least we know that Ash is going to make a full recovery. It might take a while, but it will happen."

"I know and I'm so happy that she's going to be okay, but I can't stop thinking about what the doctor told us."

"You mean the baby?" He asked, softly. I nodded. The elevator dinged and we walked out.

"I can't stop thinking that about it. Ash lost a daughter or son."

"But you're also wondering if she knew that she was pregnant." I nodded.

"I guess we'll find out when she wakes up." As we approached the car, I grabbed the car keys from Austin's grasp. He gave me a questioningly look. "You're exhausted so I'm not letting you drive." He smiled and nodded.

We drove in comfortable silence, and not because we had nothing to talk about, but because Austin fell asleep on the way home. I didn't blame him. If I hadn't of taken the nap back at the hospital, I would've fallen asleep at the wheel.

As soon as I parked the car in the parking lot in front of our building, I shut the car off and unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Austin," I said, quietly.

"No, mommy, I'm tired." He mumbled. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to prevent myself from laughing out loud.

"Austin, we're home." I said a little louder. He still didn't wake up. "I will throw out all the pancake mix if you don't wake up this instant." His eyes shot open and he glared at me.

"Don't you dare throw away the pancake mix." He warned. I chuckled.

"You and your pancakes, I swear." We both got out of the car and made our way towards the entrance of our building.

When we walked into our apartment, Austin was basically trying to stay balanced. I had to practically hold on to him when we walked.

"Go to bed, I'll be right there." I whispered so I wouldn't wake anyone up. It was past one in the morning so I we had to be extremely quiet. He nodded and trudged towards our room. I followed him, but instead of going to our room, I walked into Aria's room.

She was fast asleep, Cocoa tucked under her arm. I bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Mommy loves you, baby." I whispered before stepping out of her room. I entered mine and Austin's room and noticed that he was already fast asleep.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth before climbing into bed. I don't know how it happened, but I was immediately pressed up against Austin's side. I threw my arm over his stomach and rested my head on his chest. I was out in a matter of minutes.

**Chapter 14 is finished! How was it? Reviews are appreciated! :) **


	15. The Nightmare

Ally POV

I was busy getting dressed in our bedroom when the phone rang. I was about to go and pick it up but Austin beat me to it. We were getting ready to drop Aria off at daycare and then head over to the hospital.

"Alright, thanks." Austin said, walking into the bedroom. I knew something was up just by the sound of his voice. I looked up and when I saw Austin's face, I knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to Austin. He had tears rolling down his face and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Als, I'm so sorry." He croaked. I gave him a confused look but then realization hit me.

"No," I shook my head vigorously. "No, no, no." I kept chanting. "She's not dead. My sister is not dead!" I was balling my eyes at this point.

"I'm so sorry." Austin apologized again. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor. Austin bent down and cradled me in his lap, rocking me back and forth.

"Please tell me you're lying." I whispered, tears streaming down my face. He ran his fingers through my hair and continued to rock me back and forth.

"I wish I was." He whispered back.

* * *

><p>I shot up in bed, falling out of it in the process. But not before hitting my forehead on the corner off the bedside table.<p>

"Ow." I muttered. My breathing was heavy and I was drenched in sweat.

"Als," Austin asked, groggily. I felt wetness on my face and when I touched my cheeks, I noticed that there were tears. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

I stood up, placing my hand on my forehead and walked towards the bathroom. Once I was in, I shut the door and leaned against the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed blood on my forehead. There was a knock at the door followed by Austin's voice.

"Als, what's going on?" I could tell he was half awake because he sounded dead tired. I decided to just open the door and let him see what happened. So when I did that, his eyes widened and he rushed into the bathroom.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, grabbing a towel and placing it on my forehead.

"I hit my head on the bed side table." I told him, my voice cracking in the process.

"But how did you hit it in the first place?" He put more pressure on my forehead and I winced. "Sorry."

"It doesn't matter." I assured him.

"Obviously something happened that caused you to fall out of bed." He removed the towel, grabbed a band aid from the medicine cabinet, and placed it on the cut on my forehead.

"Can we please just go back to bed?" I asked, looking at the floor. He put his finger under my chin and lifted it, forcing me to look at him.

"We'll go to bed once you tell me what's going on. You're practically shaking and I know you're not cold." He cupped my face and used both his thumbs to wipe away the tears under my eyes. "Please tell me." I sighed and ran my hand through my already messed up hair.

"I dreamt that Ash died." I whimpered. His eyes softened and he wrapped me in a hug. I threw my arms around his waist and cried in his chest.

"Shh, Als. It was just a dream." He whispered. He rubbed circles on my back and kissed the top of my head. I unraveled myself from him and wiped away my remaining tears.

"Sorry, I got your shirt wet." I apologized, chuckling a little.

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. The dream just freaked me out."

"I could tell." He leaned down and connected our lips. He placed one hand on my cheek and caressed it ever so softly. "Come on," He said as he pulled away. "Let's go back to bed. We can still get a few more hours of sleep." We walked out of the bathroom and climbed back into bed.

"Comfy?" He asked as I snuggled up against his chest. I nodded, too tired to actually talk. "Love you."

"Love you, too." I mumbled as my eyes closed.

* * *

><p>"Als," I heard a voice above.<p>

"Go away." I mumbled.

"Sorry, can't do that." Suddenly, the blanket that I was under was ripped off me, leaving me cold and uncomfortable.

"What the hell?" I groaned. I sat up and leaned against the headboard. I rubbed my eyes and glared at my boyfriend.

"Don't give me that look. I woke you up because I thought you wanted to go to the hospital." My eyes widened and I bolted out of bed. I ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

"That's what I thought!" I heard Austin yell. I chuckled and hopped into the shower.

Once I was done with my shower, I changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans, a purple cami with a jean vest on top. I blow dried my hair and curled it before adding a bit of makeup. I slipped on my blue converses before stepping out of the bedroom.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed that everyone was sitting by the table. By everyone, I meant Austin, Trish, Dez, and Aria.

"Morning," I said, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. I kissed the top of Aria's head and sat down next to Austin.

"Hey, you okay?" Trish asked me.

I nodded. "I just want her out of there." I wanted to be as discreet as possible so I wouldn't have to explain to Aria that her aunt was in the hospital.

We ate breakfast in comfortable silence before heading out. Trish and Dez offered to drop Aria off at daycare so we accepted.

When we entered the hospital, we immediately went to Ashley's room. Right before we walked inside, I peeked through the window to her room and saw that Ethan was already there. My dad was there as well.

As soon as we walked in, my dad engulfed me in a hug. "Hey, dad."

"Hey, sweetie." He released me from the hug and gave Austin a 'man' hug. I walked over towards Ashley's bed and saw that she was awake.

"Hey, Ash."

"Hey, Als." She croaked. "I'd give you a hug right now but I feel like crap."

I smiled. "I'll give you a hug when you're better."

"I'm counting on it."

"Uh, Als," Ethan started. "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure," We stepped outside and shut the door behind us. "What's up?"

"So, I uh, talked to Ash about the baby," He ran his hand through his hair. "She didn't even know she was pregnant."

"Did you tell her or the doctor did?" I questioned.

"The doctor did. But the look on her face when he told her…" He trailed off, not able to describe it.

"I'm so sorry, Ethan." I brought him in for a hug which he gladly accepted.

"Just don't mention the baby around her." He told me.

I nodded. "I won't, don't worry." We walked back in the room and I took my place next to Austin.

"Everything alright?" He whispered as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered back. He nodded and kissed my temple.

"I really don't want to leave, but I need to go book a hotel room." My dad said. I didn't even notice the suitcase next to him. He must've come straight here from the airport.

"Dad, stay with us." I told him. I looked at Austin for reassurance and he nodded.

"Yeah, we have an extra room you can use." He told him.

"Are you guy's positive? I don't want to intrude."

"Dad, you're not intruding. We want you to stay with us." I assured him.

"Alright," He sighed but smiled.

"I'll go put your suitcase in the car." Austin said as he grabbed my dad's suitcase. He then walked out of the room, leaving us alone.

"So where's my niece?" Ash asked.

"She's at daycare. She doesn't even know you're in the hospital." I explained. "But I'll tell her later today so she can visit you."

"Als, I don't want her seeing me like this." My sister told me. "I want her to see me when I'm out of the hospital."

"Which will be when?" Dad asked.

"Two weeks." Ethan answered.

"So what am I supposed to tell Aria when she asks where you are?"

"Just tell her I went on vacation. She's three so you don't have much convincing to do."

I chuckled. "Alright, but you better heal quickly."

"I'll try."

After Austin returned, we spent the next couple of hours just hanging out in Ashley's hospital room. I was happy and relieved that she was going to be okay, but I hated seeing her in the hospital. I could tell that just talking alone was painful.

When we got home, we showed my dad the room he would be staying in. Since he was tired, he decided to take a nap.

"So what did Ethan have to talk to you about?" Austin asked as we collapsed onto the couch.

"He wanted to tell me that Ash didn't know she was pregnant. The doctor had to tell her that she lost the baby." I fixed myself so my head was now on Austin's lap. I closed my eyes as he started running his fingers through my hair.

"How did she take the news?" He asked, softly.

"Not so well. Ethan couldn't even describe the look on her face when she found out."

"I can't believe she had to go through that."

I nodded in agreement. "I don't know what I would've done if I was in her position. I could never imagine my life without Aria."

"Neither could I." I felt myself getting sleepy and I didn't want to fall asleep so I sat up. "Als, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up?"

He was twiddling with his thumbs so I knew he was nervous. I placed my hands over his and linked our fingers together.

"Do you regret having Aria at such a young age?" He asked, quietly.

"You want the truth?" He nodded. "No. I mean yes, I was only a teenager, but Aria's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I just wish I was there for the first few years of her life. I mean I know I'm here now, but that doesn't make up for the first three years of her life." His voice wavered at the end. I noticed the tears in his eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Since we were sitting, I had to crawl onto his lap. He snaked his arms around my waist and held on tight.

"You have to stop beating yourself up for this." I told him, my own voice wavering. I hated seeing Austin so vulnerable.

"I can't help it." He cried, hiding his head in the crook of my neck. "I feel like a complete and total ass for not being there. I should've been there for you and Aria." I knew he was crying because I felt the tears where his head was. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek.

"Austin, you're here now. That's all that matters."

"But I should've been there when she was born. I should've seen her take her first steps and say her first words." He was in hysterics now. I was crying at this point as well. After a few minutes of crying, we both stopped.

"That honestly felt good." He admitted.

"I guess you needed to get that out." I said as I wiped away my tears. He mimicked my actions.

"So you're really not mad that I wasn't there for you two?"

I shook my head. "I'm not mad because it's not your fault. The more I think about it, the more I feel like it's my fault."

He looked at me in disbelief. "How the hell would it be your fault?"

"I was the one who ran away when I thought you cheated on me. I should've just sucked it up and stayed in Miami."

"Als, I don't blame you for leaving. If you had Aria in Miami, who knows what would've happened. Kira was and still is crazy so the further Aria is from her the better."

"So you're not mad at me from keeping Aria away from you?" I asked, my lip quivering. He placed his hand on my cheek and started caressing it.

"No, I'm not." He said before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

The things this boy does to me.

**I have nothing to say other than review! Love you guys! **


	16. Goodbye Starr Records

Austin's POV

"Alright, I have to head to the studio." I told Ally as we walked out of Ashley's apartment.

She was released from the hospital yesterday but that didn't mean we couldn't check up on her. She was fully recovered from the most part; just sore. Ethan took a few weeks off work so he could take care of Ashley, even though she did protest. But I think we all knew who won that argument.

Aria was at daycare so Ally would be picking her up later. As for Ally's dad, he went back to Miami last week. Although he wasn't here for a completely good reason, he did get to spend some time with his granddaughter.

"Okay, but could you drop me off at home first?" She asked as we walked towards the car.

"No, I was just gonna let you walk." I said, sarcastically. She playfully glared at me before getting in the car.

I quickly dropped her off at the apartment and made my way over to Starr Records.

"Please don't let Kira be there." I muttered to myself as I parked the car. I got out and walked into the building, making my way towards the third floor where the recording studio was.

"Austin," Jimmy greeted as I walked into the studio. "How's my favorite artist doing?"

I grinned. "Doing great, you?"

"Same," He answered, taking a seat on the couch. I mimicked his actions, but claimed a seat on the swivel chair that was across the couch.

"So, Austin, I have some good news for you." Jimmy said, gaining my attention.

"What's up?"

"You are going to be recording that duet you've been reading over with my newest artist." That really got my attention.

Over the past week, I've been learning the lyrics to my new song called, _Feel This Moment._ There's only one difference between this song and any other song I sing. I won't be singing in this one. I'll be rapping.

"Sounds great, who is it?"

He grinned. "Kira, get in here!" He hollered. My smile completely faltered.

"Hey, daddy." She greeted, kissing Jimmy's cheek. Oh, no. "Hey, Austin." She greeted me, sending a wink my way.

"Hey, Kira." I put on a fake smile that went unnoticed by both Jimmy and Kira.

"So, Austin. You and Kira are gonna record the new song today. That cool?"

"Uh, s-sounds great." I said, nervously. My hands were sweating and my heart was beating out of my chest. Recording a song with the girl who practically raped me. That's new.

"Alright, how about you two rehearse the song before we record and I'll be back in about an hour." Jimmy suggested.

"Sounds good, daddy." Kira said and I just smiled. Well, fake smiled. Jimmy smiled and walked out.

"Let's just rehearse the song and record it. I want to get out of here as fast as possible." I said, grabbing the lyric sheet off the table.

"Do you really think we're gonna rehearse the song?" Kira asked, placing her hand on my thigh.

I gulped. "K-Kira, get off me."

"Why?" She bit her lip as she moved her hand further up my thigh.

I bolted off the couch. "Kira, fuckin' stop, already!" I shouted, my nervousness going away.

"What are you gonna do if I don't stop?" She asked, getting off the couch and walking up to me.

I took a step back. "I'll call the cops."

"And tell them what?" She crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't even looked fazed at the fact that I just threatened to call the cops.

"That you're harassing me. And that you drugged me."

"Do you really think that the cops will believe any of that?"

"They will once they see how crazy you are." I walked to the other side of the room and grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini fridge. As I brought the bottle up to my lips, Kira slapped it away.

"You tell the cops anything and your precious Ally gets hurt."

My eyes darkened. "You lay a hand on Ally, and you'll regret it. She has done nothing to you."

"She stole you away from me."

"You were never mine!" I yelled, running a hand through my hair. Kira didn't care that I yelled because the next thing I knew, her lips were on mine and her hands were under my shirt, touching my abs.

I pushed her off and wiped my lips. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I paused. "You know what? Don't answer that." I ran out of the room and went straight to Jimmy's office. I opened the door, not bothering to knock.

"Austin, what's up?" He asked.

"I quit." I said and walked away.

Ally POV

"Would you two just kiss already?" I asked the characters on my favorite show.

I was in the middle of watching The Vampire Diaries and the sexual frustration between Damon and Elena was infuriating.

I jumped when the door to the apartment busted open. In came a fuming Austin and I knew something must've happened at the studio. I shut off the TV and walked over to him. He sat down at the kitchen table and placed his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked, softly, placing my hands on his shoulders from behind. He removed his head from his hands, grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his lap.

"I quit." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "What?!" He winced and I have him apologetic look. "Can you please tell me what happened?" I asked, softly.

He nodded. "Jimmy wanted me to record a duet with his newest artist and I was all for it. But when Kira walked in-"

"What?!" I yelled, cutting him off. He glared at me. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"As I was saying, Kira walked in and I was completely against the duet. I of course, didn't tell Jimmy that because I didn't want him to know why I didn't want to record the song with Kira." He paused and rubbed his temples. "Jimmy wanted us to rehearse the song before we record it so we agreed."

He paused again. "So, after he left the room, Kira started hitting on me and the next thing I knew, she was kissing me." My eyes widened. "But I pushed her off right away." He added quickly.

"I'm gonna kill her." I said through gritted teeth.

He nodded in agreement. "But that's not the part that got me pissed off. The part that pissed me off was when she threatened you."

My eyes widened yet again. "Wow, she really wants me out of the picture." I whispered.

"But you have nothing to worry about because I won't let anything happen to you." He assured me, placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

I frowned. "But what are you gonna do now? I mean if quit, then you're not a Starr Records recording artist anymore."

"I-I guess I could try and get signed at another record label."

I was about to agree when a thought struck me. "What if you open up your own record label?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Als, owning my own record label would be like Dez owning a unicorn. It's impossible."

"Did you really just say that?" He shrugged. "Austin, I believe you have what it takes to own a record label."

"But I don't know the first thing about owning one."

"That's why we're here to help. Come on, I know you like the idea of owning a record label."

He grinned. "I actually already have a name in mind."

"Is it Moon Records?" I guessed.

He looked at me in shock. "Did you read my mind?"

I laughed. "No, but I can read you like a book."

"So do you like the name?"

"I love it." I pecked his lips. "Does that mean you want to own a record label?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Awesome! I'll call Trish later and have her make some calls." I got off his lap and opened the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of water for myself and a can of soda for Austin. I handed it him and took the seat next to him.

"So are you okay about the whole thing?" I asked, referring to leaving Starr Records.

He shrugged. "Yes and no. I'm a bit upset because I've been signed to that label for years, but I'm relieved because I can finally be rid of Kira."

I smiled. "You're not the only one relieved about that."

"I think you're more than just relieved. I think you're ecstatic."

"True." I glanced at the clock on my phone and looked at Austin. "We have to pick up Aria from in a couple of hours. Do you think you can go alone so I can talk to Trish about the record label situation?

He nodded. "Sure, but quick question."

"What?"

"Why does Claire always stare at me when we pick up Aria?" Claire was the main teacher at the daycare. She was only twenty three so she's around our age.

"She has a crush on you." I said, getting right to the point.

"And you're okay with that?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm fine with it. Her crush is innocent. Kira's crush isn't."

"I wouldn't call it a crush. I'd call it an obsession."

I nodded. "A crazy obsession."

"So when's the wedding, again?"

"February 14th." I answered.

If you're all confused, let me recap. My dad finally asked Brenda to marry him and she said yes. Since he left California last week, he asked for her hand in marriage a few days after he returned to Miami. He called me the other day and told me the good news. They decided on February 14th because it's Valentine's Day; the most romantic day of the year.

Since September is almost over, the wedding is in around five months. We have no clue where the wedding is going to be, like the location, but we know it's in Miami which means we're going back to Miami in February. When I say everybody, I mean Trish, Dez, Ashley, Ethan, Austin, Aria, and me.

"Are you excited for your dad?" Austin asked me.

I nodded. "I'm glad he found someone after my mom." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

Austin and I sat around the apartment and talked for a couple of hours until he had to leave to pick up Aria. That gave me the opportunity to call Trish. She picked up after two rings.

"Hey, girl!" She greeted, surprisingly happy.

"Hey, I have to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"Um, Austin left Starr Records." There was a moment of silence and I thought she hung up. I was wrong.

"HE WHAT?!" She yelled, causing me move the phone away from my ear.

"Trish, Kira was basically harassing him and he couldn't take it anymore. But he wants to open up his own record label." I could basically see her smiling when I said this.

"That's a great idea!" She squealed. "I'll make some calls but it'll probably take a while to get everything set up."

"I know, its fine. That gives Austin some time to spend time with Aria."

"Alright, I'll start making some calls. Talk to you later, Als."

"Bye." I hung up and placed my cell phone on the living room table. "Kira's such a bitch." I said out loud. I leaned back on the couch and put the TV back on.

About twenty minutes later, the door to the apartment opened and in came running a bouncing, blonde haired girl.

"Hey, sweetie." I cooed at my daughter as I lifted her up and placed her on my lap. "Did you have fun at daycare?"

"Yeah! I made a picture for Aaron."

"Did you give it to him?" I stroked her wavy blonde hair and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, and he liked it."

I giggled and set her down. She immediately ran off to her room. Austin claimed a seat next to me on the couch and just when I thought he was going kiss me or something, he said something that was totally unexpected.

"Claire touched my ass." I gaped at him and he nodded his head. "Yup, she touched my ass. She even squeezed it."

"What is with you and having girls fall for you?"

"Please, Als. Have you seen this?" He asked, gesturing to his body.

"Eh, I've seen better." I smirked and bolted off the couch, running to our room. As I was about to close the door, Austin's foot got in the way. I squealed and hid under the bed before he had the chance to see me.

"Ally?" He sang. I watched him walk around our room and just as he stopped in front of our bed, I grabbed his ankle, causing him to let out a high pitched, girly scream.

I laughed as I crawled out from under the bed. "That was great." I laughed. The next thing I knew, I was being thrown onto the bed, my hands pinned above my head. Austin was of course on top of me.

"May I help you?" I asked, smirking.

"Mm, nope." He crashed his lips onto mine and laced our fingers together, keeping them pinned over my head.

He moved from my lips and went down to my neck. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from moaning.

"Austin, we can't do anything with Aria home." I mumbled as he kissed alongside my jaw. He kissed me hard once more before pulling away and climbing off me.

"Maybe we could soundproof our room?" Austin suggested, leaning against the headboard.

I playfully slapped his chest. "We'll get our alone time eventually. We could always ask Trish and Dez to watch her." He nodded vigorously and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're such a boy." I commented.

"And you wouldn't want me any other way."

**Done! So I have a quick question! Do you think we could get 15 reviews for this chapter? I really want to hit 200 reviews and I only need 15. Thanks!** **Love ya!**

**Oh, and if you're a fan of Lab Rats, check out my story on Wattpad. My username is the same; rachelxo16**


	17. Welcome To Moon Records

Ally POV

"Are you ready for this?" I asked my boyfriend as we stood in front of a very special building. He was blindfolded so he didn't know where we were.

The building I was referring to was Moon Records. After we decided that Austin wanted to open up his own record label, Trish started making calls. So for the past three months, all our focus was on the record label. Although the building wasn't as big as Starr Records, it was still pretty big. It was two stories with a recording studio on each floor. Austin even had his own office.

"Can't you at least tell me where we are?" Austin asked, or more like whined. Oh yeah, he doesn't know Moon Records is officially open. We wanted it to be a surprise and I definitely think he was going to be surprised.

"I'm not telling you where we are but once you remove your blindfold, you'll find out." I told him, grinning from ear to ear.

He did as told and once he set his eyes on the building, his jaw dropped. "I-is this what I think it is?" He asked, shocked.

He looked down at me and I smiled. "Welcome to Moon Records." The next thing I knew, I was being twirled around, my feet not even touching the ground.

When he set me down, he crashed his lips onto mine. We spent the next couple of minutes just kissing in front of Moon Records.

I pulled away breathlessly. "I'm guessing you're happy." I panted.

"I'm more than happy! I'm so happy that I don't even care that I'm stepping in gum right now."

I giggled. "Shall we go inside?" I asked, using a fake British accent.

"Sure, but never do that accent again." I pouted as he laughed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the double doors.

As soon as we walked through the double doors, Austin's jaw dropped once again.

"This is fucking awesome." He whispered, taking in the scenery.

We were standing in the in the lobby of Moon Records and can I just say it looked really good. The floor was carpeted, there were couches and love seats around the room, a table in the center, and a flat screen TV hanging on the wall.

There was also a desk for a security. Trish told me she hired a young woman around our age. Her name was Brianna and she would start working next week since we wanted to use the week to get use to everything and maybe find some clients. Of course Austin would still be releasing albums and doing concerts, but now that he owned his own record label, he could make other people's dreams come true.

"Want to go check out your office?" I asked.

"I have an office?!" He asked, jumping up and down like a little kid.

I grinned. "Well, the head of a record label does need an office."

"I'm gonna need some time getting used to that."

For the next couple of hours, we walked around the building, just getting a feel for the atmosphere. But we did spend most of our time in Austin's office because he never wanted to leave. He spent a good twenty minutes spinning around on his desk chair. He may be an adult, but he still acts like a five year old.

"I actually can't wait to start working." Austin said as we walked out of Moon Records, hand in hand.

"That's a first." I joked.

He playfully glared at me and nudged my shoulder. I laughed as I got in the passenger side of the car while Austin got in the driver side. I drove there so he could at least drive back.

"Since Aria is with Trish and Dez, do you want to go home or stay out a bit?" I asked as he started driving.

He quickly glanced at me then back at the road. "How about we stay out a bit? I want to get some presents for Aria's birthday."

I smiled. "Sounds good. Let's go to Toys R Us."

"Yes!" He exclaimed, a wide grin on his face.

I shook my head and laughed. "You're such a child."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"Nope, not a bad thing at all."

When we arrived at Toys R Us, Austin practically dragged me inside. I couldn't help but laugh at my dork of a boyfriend.

"Austin, relax, will ya?" I laughed.

"I can't, I'm so excited!"

We walked into the aisle with all the princess dolls because Aria was in love with princesses.

"Who's her favorite princess?" Austin asked.

"Ariel, from the little mermaid." He nodded and grabbed the little mermaid doll and placed it in the wagon.

"What else?" He asked, pushing the wagon to the next aisle. "Ooh! Let's get her a tricycle!"

"And where exactly would she ride it? We live in an apartment building and she can't ride it outside because then there's the risk of her riding out on the street." I rambled.

"Als, the apartment is big enough for her to ride it inside. Come on, please!" He pouted and gave me his puppy dog eyes.

"Damn those eyes." I mumbled. "Fine!"

"Yes!" He cheered and ran to the area where they keep all the bikes and tricycles, leaving me alone with the wagon. I sighed and followed him.

"He's more excited about the gifts then a normal toddler." I muttered under my breath, but couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

I found Austin staring at the different tricycles and I couldn't help but chuckle because he had such a serious look on his face.

"I have no clue which one to get." He said once he noticed I was next to him. I looked at the tricycles and smiled when I saw the perfect one.

"How about this one?" I asked, pointing to the one I found. It was a radio flyer classic dual deck tricycle. The tricycle was also covered in her favorite color. Pink.

"Would she like it?"

"She'll love it. Grab it." He did as told and grabbed the box that carried the tricycle, placing it in the wagon.

We spent the next hour shopping for presents and when we finally decided we had enough gifts, our wagon was completely full. We definitely spoiled our little girl.

"I can't believe we bought so much stuff." I said as Austin started driving home.

"Yeah, but Aria's worth it. I just have no clue where we're gonna hide all these gifts."

"We'll just hide them in our closet. It's not like she'll go in there." He nodded.

When we arrived at the apartment, it took us two trips to carry the gifts. We had a lot of bags. Luckily Trish and Dez were watching Aria at their apartment so we didn't have to be sneaky with the gifts.

"Uh, Als, I have a quick question." Austin said as we collapsed on the couch.

I turned to him. "What's up?"

"Okay, but first, don't ask me why I'm asking you this question now because I have no idea."

"Alright,"

"Um, how do you know Elliot?"

My eyes widened since I was not expecting that question. "Um, before I met you, we went out on a couple of dates."

He slowly nodded. "Is he gonna be at the wedding?"

I shrugged. "I have no clue. Maybe, maybe not. Why?"

"No reason." He said, a bit too quickly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Please don't tell me you're jealous of Elliot?"

"Pfft, whaaat?" His voice went all high and pitchy so I knew he was lying. He cleared his throat. "Believe me, I'm not jealous. I just don't like the guy."

"And you don't like him because…?"

"Because he obviously likes you and that's not okay."

I sighed and moved so I was sitting on his lap. "Austin, I don't care if Elliot likes me. I don't like him like that and you should know that."

"I do know that." He wrapped his arms around my waist as I leaned against his chest. "I just don't like the thought of other guys looking at you."

"Protective much?"

"Very." I smiled softly when I felt a pair of lips meet my temple. "So uh, how long are Trish and Dez watching Aria?"

"Well, here's the thing. She's actually staying over there for the night." I crawled off his lap so I was looking at him.

"I thought they were only watching her for the day?" He asked, confused.

"They were, but I asked them if they could have her sleepover and they said yes. Plus, I thought it'd be nice to have the apartment to ourselves for the night."

"Does that mean we get to have sex?!"

I blinked. "Wow, way to get right to the point."

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry,"

I laughed and stood up but Austin grabbed my waist and pulled me back down.

"May I help you?" I asked as he started kissing my neck.

"Nope," He mumbled. I bit my lip to hold back a moan.

He gently pushed me so I was now lying down, him hovering over me. I placed my hand on his chest as he continued to leave open mouth kisses on my neck.

He continued kissing my neck, then moved alongside my jaw, finally reaching my lips. I tangled my hands in his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Bedroom. Now." I panted. He quickly nodded and lifted me up bridal style.

I laughed as he practically ran to the bedroom, kicking the door shut before he dropped me on the bed.

* * *

><p>Why is the sun so damn bright? I was sleeping peacefully and then the sun just had to go and ruin that.<p>

I felt arms tighten around my waist and I instantly smiled. "Morning, Als." Austin's sleepy and raspy voice echoed through my ears.

"Morning," I turned around so I was face to face with my boyfriend.

He smiled and kissed me softly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great. You?"

"Amazing. But as long as I have you as my cuddle buddy then I always sleep amazing."

"Cuddle buddy?" I giggled.

He grinned. "Yes, cuddle buddy." I hummed and snuggled deeper into his bare chest.

"I don't want to move at all." I mumbled.

"Then let's stay here all day."

"We can't. Trish and Dez are gonna drop of Aria later and I don't know how she'll feel about seeing her parents naked."

"We have a blanket over us." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Still, we don't need to scar her for the rest of her life."

"I don't think she'll remember."

"Okay, are we really having this conversation?"

"Yup, no shush."

"So, we're having a conversation but you want me to-" I was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto mine.

When he pulled away, he smirked. "Was that your way to tell me to shut up?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I also wanted to kiss you."

"Even though we have morning breath?"

"Als, you're ruining the mood." He whined.

"Sorry," I mumbled, snuggling deeper into his chest.

After staying in bed for about five more minutes, I decided to get out of Austin's embrace, much to his dismay. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once I finished my shower, I dried off and changed into the clothes I brought with me. I threw my hair into a messy bun and walked out of the bathroom.

I heard the light snores coming from Austin so I knew he fell back asleep. I quietly walked over to him and kissed the back of his head.

"You need to get dressed before Trish and Dez come over with Aria." I told him, quietly.

He groaned before getting up and trudging to the bathroom. As soon as he closed the door, I heard the front door open.

I walked out of our room and went into the living room, just in time to see Aria run towards me. I bent down and scooped her up.

"Hey there, princess." I cooed at my daughter as I peppered her face with kisses. She giggled and squirmed in my arms.

"Where's Austin?" Trish asked as I set Aria down. She ran straight to her room.

"Taking a shower." I strolled my way into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

"You and Austin had sex." Trish stated, causing me to do a spit take.

"Uh, w-what?"

"You heard me. You and Austin had sex."

I blushed a deep shade of red and cleared my throat. "So, how was Aria during the night?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She was fine. Ate dinner at six, then went to bed." Trish answered. "Now, spill on your night with Austin." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I heard my name." We whipped our heads to where the voice came from. Obviously it was Austin. He was drying his hair with a towel but he was fully dressed in sweats and a t-shirt.

"Why did I hear my name?" He asked.

"We were just asking Ally about how your night was last night." Trish said and wiggled her eyebrows once again.

"It was fine." Austin answered, slowly.

"Can't you two just admit you had sex?" Dez asked.

Austin gaped at him. "Dude!" He whisper-yelled, smacking him upside the head in the process.

"Why the hell are we talking about our sex life?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Because you two haven't done it since you were teenagers so obviously we need the details." Trish said in a 'duh' tone.

"No, you really don't need to the details." Austin said. "Now, let's not talk about this certain topic while our daughter is here."

"Fine, fine." Trish waved her hand in dismissal. "So, how did you like Moon Records?"

Austin grinned. "It was awesome! I can't wait to start looking for people to sign."

"Actually we know a person already." Trish said.

I looked at her confused but then realization hit me. "Oh, yeah! I can't believe I didn't think of her!"

"Okay, who are we talking about?" Austin asked.

"Melanie." Trish and I said in unison.

"Melanie as in the Melanie who works at Sonic Boom?" Dez asked.

I nodded. "Yup, she has a really amazing voice."

"Cool, we should talk to her and see how she is in the recording studio." Austin said.

"She'll be excited as hell when she finds out." Trish grinned.

"I'll tell her the next time I see her." I said.

Trish and Dez spent a couple more hours at our apartment and we just spent that time talking about Moon Records. The smile on Austin's face never went away.

**Chapter 17 done! Sorry it took a while to update but I was a little stuck. I hope this chapter was good enough. Oh, and I reached over 200 reviews! You guys are awesome! Love ya! Review it up!**


	18. Congrats Mel and Kidnapped

Ally POV

"Are you freakin' kidding me?!" Melanie exclaimed.

Melanie and I were alone in Sonic Boom and I had just finished telling her about Moon Records and how Austin wanted to sign her. Luckily the store was empty so her little outburst didn't attract any attention.

"So I'm guessing you're happy?" I asked, laughing. All she did was squeal and hug me. "You never actually said yes or no." I teased.

She pulled away and looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course it's a yes! Oh my god!" She started jumping up and down and I couldn't help but join in.

"Alright, how about we close up for the rest of the day so you can go tell your family?" I offered.

"Really?" I nodded. "Thank you so much." She hugged me once more before walking towards the door and flipping over the sign from 'open' to 'closed.'

"Austin will probably call you later and give you all the details about your contract." I told her.

"Sounds good to me. God, I'm so happy right now!"

"I can tell. But congratulations, Mel. I know you've wanted this for a while."

She smiled. "My parents are gonna flip."

"Well, you better get going so you can tell them." She nodded in agreement, gave me one last hug, and ran out the door.

Since it was only twelve in the afternoon, I decided to pick up Aria from daycare so we could head over to Moon Records and visit Austin. Now normally I wouldn't pick her up early, but Austin and I have been busy with work so we haven't spent that much time with her.

When I walked into her classroom, I couldn't help but smile Aria and Aaron were sitting across from each other, rolling a ball. As soon as she saw me, she made a run towards me. I chuckled and picked her up.

"Hey, baby," I kissed her cheek. "Want to go see daddy at work?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

After I told Claire that I was taking Aria early, we said our goodbyes and left the daycare. I strapped Aria in her car seat, kissed her forehead, and got in the driver's seat.

"Mommy, when can Aaron and I play?" Aria asked me after a few moments of silence. She was probably referring to the play date that never happened because of Ashley's accident.

"How about we have him over for your birthday?" I offered.

Austin and I were planning on taking Aria to Disney Land and we were going to spend the entire day there, just the three of us. But I think she would really enjoy it if Aaron came with us.

"Yay!"

I laughed at my crazy daughter before completely focusing on the road as I drove towards Moon Records.

Aria basically ran inside the building as soon as I took her out of her car seat and set her down. I ran after her and scooped her up.

"Aria, don't run away from me." I scolded, setting her on my hip. She put her head on my shoulder.

"I sorry, mommy."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "It's okay. Just don't do that ever again. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay,"

When we arrived on the second floor where Austin's office was located, I set Aria down and let her run towards her daddy. His door was opened since Moon Records was actually empty. Austin was only working today so he could work on Melanie's contract and set up interviews because he knew she was going to say yes.

"Daddy!" Aria exclaimed, running towards Austin. He smiled and scooped her up, setting her on his lap.

He peppered her face with kisses. "Hey, princess." I walked over to him and pecked his lips. "Hey, babe. What are you guys doing here?"

I smiled. "I thought we could surprise you. I closed up Sonic Boom and decided to pick Aria up from daycare."

He kissed the top of her head. "Well, I'm glad you did."

"So, I told Mel that you want to sign her."

"She said yes, right? Because I booked a few interviews already."

I laughed and nodded. "She said yes, so don't worry."

"Did she freak out?"

"Oh, yeah. She started jumping up and down and she hugged me like, three times."

He laughed. "At least she's happy and excited. And I'll call her later and tell her to meet me here tomorrow morning."

I nodded. "Sounds good." I sat down on the couch that was in the room. "So, are you busy at the moment?" I asked.

He tilted his head in a way that told me he was thinking. After a few seconds he shook his head. "Nope, I'm free for the rest of the day."

I grinned. "So, how about we go out for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me. What about you, Aria? Want food?" He asked, tickling her belly. She squirmed in his lap and laughed.

I stood up and he mimicked my actions. "Where should we go out to eat?" I asked.

"In-N-Out Burger?" He suggested. I nodded.

We walked out of Moon Records, but not before locking the doors. Austin strapped Aria in her car seat as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"So, when we get home, I need to talk to you." I told Austin as he started driving.

"Is it bad?" He asked, taking a glance at me.

"No, it's about Aria's birthday."

"Ah, okay."

I didn't want to tell him now because then I would reveal Aria's surprise. She doesn't know we're going to Disney Land so bringing up Aaron would ruin the surprise.

We walked into In-N-Out Burger and I grabbed a table for us while Austin went to order our food. He arrived with our food a few minutes later.

"Alright, that lady that took my order kept winking at me and it was really creepy." He said as soon as he sat down. He grabbed Aria's burger and cut it up into small pieces before giving it to her.

"Okay, seriously, you need to stop attracting girls." I teased.

He laughed. "Come on, Als. You know no one can resist me."

I took a bite out of my burger and rolled my eyes. "I know two girls who can resist you."

"If you say Trish or Ashley then they don't count."

"Damn you." I mumbled. He shook his head and laughed.

After we finished eating, we got in the car and went home. Aria was fast asleep when Austin parked the car.

As soon as we walked into the apartment, I hurried towards Aria's room and tucked her into bed. "Have a good nap, sweetie." I whispered, kissing her forehead before walking out.

"She's gonna be out for a while." I said as I collapsed on the couch next to Austin. I situated myself so I was laying my head in his lap while my legs were propped up on the arm of the couch. He immediately started running his fingers through my hair.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about Aria's birthday?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, um, is it alright if Aaron came with us to Disney? Aria asked when they were gonna play since they never had their playdate." I paused. "And I kind of already told her yes."

"Ally!" He whined. "Aaron is a boy and I don't want my little girl being around boys."

I chuckled. "You do realize she'll be dating when she's older, right."

"No she won't. She won't start dating until she's thirty."

"You're so ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous." He defended. "I'm being a protective father who doesn't want his daughter to date boys."

"Don't be one of those fathers who band their daughters from seeing boys. My dad was basically like that until you came along."

"Well, that's because I'm awesome." I looked up to see smirking. "But what about Elliot? You said you went on a couple of dates with him so wouldn't your dad be against that." When he said Elliot's name, I could tell he was trying to not sound annoyed.

"Um, my dad doesn't actually know about that. He knows Elliot because we went to camp together so he met him a few times."

"Wait, so you dated this guy behind your dad's back?"

"Yup,"

He nodded his head in approval. "And when we met I thought you were a goody-goody."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Shut up. I was not a goody-goody."

"Yeah, you kinda were. Do you know how many rules you made us follow?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I didn't count."

"Well, I did. You made us follow thirty five rules."

I looked at him incredulously. "You really counted? Or was that just a random number?"

"Nope, I actually counted."

"Again, you're ridiculous."

"Yeah, says the one who made us follow all those rules."

"Okay, I get it." I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up. But, he decided to lick my palm. "EW!" I wiped my hand on his shirt.

"That's what you get."

"When you let your heart win!" I sang. I used to love that song by Paramore and I remember singing it all the time.

He chuckled. "I think you're going crazy."

"Nope, I'm just in a good mood."

"Any specific reason?"

I shook my head. "I don't question it, I just go with it."

"Well, I'm glad to see you happy."

I sat up so I was now sitting on his lap, facing him. "Are you happy?" I asked.

He smiled. "I'm probably the happiest I've been in a while."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and ran his hand down his face. "When I found out you left Miami, I basically went into depression. I never wanted to come out of my room and I never wanted to perform. If it weren't for Dez and my parents, I don't know where I'd be."

I looked at him and I could see the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He shook his head and cupped my face. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I don't blame you for what happened. All that matter right now is that we're together and we're happy."

"I'm always happy when I'm with you and Aria."

"Me too." He leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and play with his hair.

We pulled away and he rested his forehead against mine. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too. Maybe a little more."

"Not possible." He kissed me once more. "I love you more than pancakes."

I giggled. "It's good to know that you love me more than a breakfast item."

"Hey, you know how much I love pancakes. But, I can't help but love you more."

"What if I was wearing pancakes?" I asked, jokingly.

His eyes widened. "That would be the best day ever."

"Yeah, too bad that will never happen."

"Aw!" He whined. "You got my hopes up."

"Don't be such a baby."

He pouted. "I'm not."

"Yeah, sure." I replied sarcastically. I climbed off his lap and grabbed the car keys off the counter.

"Where are you going?" He asked, following me towards the front door.

"We need food so I'm going grocery shopping. Do you need anything?"

"Pancake mix?" He had this goofy smile on his face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shocker." I said, sarcastically. "I'll be back later." I pecked his lips and walked out the door.

I walked out of the apartment building and hopped in the car. I threw my purse in the passenger seat and started the car.

Suddenly I felt a hand go over my mouth followed by something going into my neck. That was when I fell into unconsciousness.

**Cliffhanger! So, who wants to guess the person who did that to Ally? Although I'm pretty sure everyone knows. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Love ya! **


	19. HELP ME!

Ally POV

"Wakey, wakey!" I heard a cheery voice. I slowly opened my eyes to see Kira standing in front of me. Well, she was a bit blurry but I was still able to see her. I tried moving my hands so I could rub the blurriness away, but that attempt failed. I didn't understand why until I looked down and noticed I was strapped to a chair, my hands tied behind me back and my feet tied together.

"What the hell?" I asked aloud. I tried moving my hands but it was pointless. "Where am I?" I asked the insane chick.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She was circling around me and all I wanted to do was punch her. She grabbed a knife from her back pocket and just when I thought she was going to cut me, she actually cut the rope, letting me go.

"You kidnap me and then you let me go?" I asked in disbelief.

She laughed and shook her head. "You're not going anywhere. I just thought I'd be a little nice and let you walk around the room."

That's when I realized that I didn't get a good look around the room. I noticed that there was a little cot in the corner of the room, a toilet and sink, no windows, and the walls were made of brick. If I could guess, I would say I was in some type of basement.

"Are you really doing this because I'm with Austin?" I questioned as I held my wrists to rub them. Those ropes were really tight.

"I told you what would happen if you didn't break up with Austin." She grinned an evil grin, then brought the knife up to my neck. My breath hitched in my throat.

"You know, I could kill you right now." She slowly grazed the knife across my neck, not breaking the skin. "But I'd rather watch you suffer." She whispered in my ear.

"Suffer? Isn't kidnapping me suffer enough?" I asked, my voice wavering.

She shook her head. "Nope. Oh, and I have a little surprise for you."

I watched her as she walked over to the door of the room and opened it. But my eyes widened when I saw Elliot walk in.

"You're a part of this?!" I yelled, standing up.

"Of course I am." He smirked. "When Kira called me and told me her plan, I was all in." He touched my cheek but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said through gritted teeth. He ignored me and connected his fist with my jaw. I stumbled back, cupping my jaw which was throbbing in pain.

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." He sent a glare my way. "Since Kira wants Austin all to herself, I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to separate you guys."

"Can't you see that she's insane?!" I yelled, flailing my arms around in frustration.

"I'm not insane!" Kira defended, slapping me across the face.

Suddenly, Elliot grabbed my shoulders and forced me to walk so I was against the wall. We were face to face and I could feel his breath on me.

"The only reason I joined Kira, was so I could have you all to myself." He growled in my ear. "So, later, we're gonna have some fun."

Just when I thought he was gonna leave me alone, he crashed his lips onto mine. I wouldn't kiss back and all I wanted to do was puke. He pinched my side, causing me to gasp which gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth.

"See you later, babe." He whispered before walking out of the room with Kira. I immediately started gagging.

I trudged over to the cot and lied down, letting a few tears sleep. "Someone, please help me." I whispered.

Austin POV

"Aria, I'm gonna get ya!" I laughed as I chased my daughter around the apartment. She woke up from her nap about fifteen minutes ago and she's been full of energy ever since.

"No, daddy!" She shrieked.

I sped up a little and grabbed her tiny body, lifting her up in the air. She laughed as I peppered her face with kisses.

"I love you, princess."

"I love you too, daddy."

I glanced at the wall clock and noticed that it was already five in the afternoon. Shouldn't Ally have finished grocery shopping by now?

"Princess, want to go see Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez?" I asked Aria.

"Yeah!" I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

I walked out of the apartment, my daughter still in my arms. When we were completely out of the apartment building, I couldn't help but do a double take. The car was in the parking lot and it was in the same spot, like it hasn't been moved.

I quickly ran to the car and opened the passenger side door, my eyes widening when I spotted Ally's purse. The keys were in the ignition so I quickly pulled them out. I looked through her purse to see if anything was missing and nothing was. Her phone was in there so I wouldn't be able to call her.

"Oh, no." I muttered under my breath, my heart rate picking up.

"What's wrong, daddy?" I almost forgot I was holding Aria because I was panicking.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetheart." I kissed her forehead. I grabbed Ally's purse and made my way over to Trish and Dez's apartment.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Trish did. "Hey, guys." She greeted letting us in. I set Aria on the ground and she immediately ran off.

"Please tell me Ally's here?" I asked, well, more like begged. I was silently praying that she was.

Trish shook her head. "No, why?"

"She was supposed to go grocery shopping a few hours ago and I thought she did, but on our way here, I noticed that the car was still in the parking lot and her purse was there." I ran a hand through my hair and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that when I opened them, Ally would be in front of me. No such luck.

"Did you try calling her?" Trish asked. I had just realized that Dez wasn't in the room but he walked in a few seconds later, a big grin on his face.

"I can't, her phone is in her purse." I said, holding up the purse. Tears were forming in my eyes but I held them back. "The car keys were even in the ignition!" I yelled, frustrated.

"What's going on?" Dez asked, not aware of what was happening.

"Ally's missing." I sobbed, hiding my face in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up, Trish was there.

"We'll find her, Austin." She said quietly. I knew she was trying to be strong, but even I saw the tears in her eyes.

"We need to call the cops." I said, wiping the tears away.

"I'll do it. You call Ashley." Trish said and I nodded.

I quickly dialed Ash's number and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Rockstar, what's up?" She greeted in a happy voice.

"Ash, um, I need to tell you something." My voice cracked and she immediately knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, softly.

"A-Ally's m-missing." I cried. There was a pause so I kept talking. "I'm at Trish and Dez's apartment so come here." I hung up because I knew she wasn't going to answer.

I turned to Trish who had just finished talking to the police. "What'd they say?" I asked.

"They're sending an officer here so they can ask you questions." She explained, wiping her eyes.

Aria came running back into the room and she crashed into my legs. I scooped her up and kissed her forehead.

"Why are you sad, daddy?" She asked, touching my cheek that had tears stained on them.

"I'll tell you later, baby." I said quietly, hugging my daughter close.

We all sat in silence until there was a knock at the door. Trish opened the door, revealing Ashely. She ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"What happened?" She asked, sobbing into my chest.

I pulled away so I could look at her while I talked. "She left to go grocery shopping a few hours ago, but when Aria and I were on our way here, I noticed that the car was still in the parking lot. The car was unlocked, the key was in the ignition, and her purse was in the passenger seat." I explained, hoping I wouldn't have a break down.

Ashley threw her hand over her mouth and shook her head. "She was kidnapped?" She whimpered.

I was about to say something when there was another knock at the door. Trish opened it yet again, this time revealing the cop.

I turned to my daughter. "Aria, can you please go to Aunt Trish's room while the adults talk?" I asked softly. She nodded and sped off.

"Who was the one that called about a missing person?" The officer asked. He was about six foot and well built.

"That was me." Trish said.

He nodded. "Well, I'm officer Jacobs." He introduced, sticking his hand out for all of us to shake. We did just that. "Can one of you tell me why you think this person is missing?"

I cleared my throat. "Her car was in the parking lot, the keys were in the ignition, and her purse was sitting in the passenger seat." I explained.

He nodded yet again and wrote all the information down on a pad. "Can you please tell me her name?"

"Allyson Dawson." I answered.

"Did someone take my baby sister?" Ashley asked, well, more like yelled.

"From what you told me, that's the only explanation." Officer Jacobs said. "Does Miss Dawson have any enemies?"

That's when I froze in my spot. "W-well, there's one person who has a strong hatred for her." Trish answered, venom dripping from her voice.

"Could you please tell me this person's name?" Jacobs asked.

"Kira Starr." I replied. "I have no doubt in my mind that she was the one that took her."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Kira's threatened her before." I said.

"And she's crazy." Trish added.

"Is she mentally unstable?" Jacobs asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that…" I trailed off.

That's when I took the opportunity to explain everything Kira had done to me. From drugging me a few years ago to harassing me a few months ago.

Officer Jacobs ended up staying for thirty minutes, writing down any useful information before he went back to the police station.

We were all quiet for about five minutes before Trish spoke up. "Do you guys want to stay here tonight? Once of you guys can use the guestroom and the other can sleep on the air mattress we have." She offered.

"I'll take the air mattress." Ash said, and I could hear the pain in her voice.

"Ash, you can take the guestroom. I have no problem sleeping on the airbed." I offered but she just shook her head.

"Daddy!" Aria ran into the living room and climbed onto my lap. "Where's mommy?" She asked. That's when Ash broke down long with Trish.

"I don't know, princess." I said, my voice cracking. I stroked her blonde hair and kissed her forehead.

"She lost?"

I nodded. "Something like that." I brought my daughter in for a hug and she placed her head in the crook of my neck.

"When will she be back?" She asked. I felt tears pricking my eyes but I held them back.

"I don't know, Ari." I whispered. "Hopefully soon."

At around eight at night, we all went to bed. Aria was curled up into my side, her head on my shoulder and her thumb in her mouth. She was already fast asleep and I couldn't help but crack a smile at my daughter. I, on the other hand couldn't sleep. I could hear the soft cries coming from the living room and the bedroom next door where Trish and Dez were.

That's when I couldn't hold it in any longer. I broke down and cried.

I want my Ally back.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm not gonna lie, I cried a little at some of the parts. Don't ask me why because I don't know. I guess I'm just weird. I have nothing else to say except review! **


	20. Escaped

Austin POV

I walked into Dez and Trish's apartment after picking up Aria from Melanie's place. After Melanie and Jamie found out about Ally, they offered to do anything to help us. That's why they take turns watching Aria for a good part of the day.

It's been four days since Ally's disappearance and I was slowly losing my mind. I've barely slept and you could tell by the bags under my eyes. I'm pretty sure my bags had bags, that's how tired I was.

Ashley talked to Mr. Dawson a few days ago and told him everything that was happening. He wanted to come over here but she refused. She told him that there was no point of him coming to California because he wouldn't be able to do anything. And apparently Elliot quit so he had no one to work at Sonic Boom, forcing him to work there.

When Ethan found out about Ally, he was furious. Ally's like his little sister so he's really protective of her. He's been there for Ashley every day, barely ever leaving her side. He took days off work so he could be with her.

"Hey, Austin." Trish smiled weakly when she noticed I was "home." Aria and I have been staying at Trish and Dez's apartment every day because I wouldn't be able to walk into our apartment without bursting into tears.

"Hi, Aunt Trish." Aria greeted as I set her down. She ran towards Trish and gave her a hug.

"How you doing, munchkin?" Trish asked. I could tell she was trying to be all happy and cheery, but it wasn't really working. Well, for me it wasn't, but Aria's a toddler so she didn't see past the façade.

"Good!"

"Aria, time for you nap." I said as I went to go pick her up. I walked her to the guest bedroom and laid her on the bed, covering her with the blankets.

"Have a good nap, princess." I cooed as I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, daddy." Her eyes were already closing so I knew she was gonna be out any second.

"I love you too, Aria." I whispered, kissing her forehead one more time before walking out of the room. I walked back into the living room and collapsed on the couch, burying my face in my hands.

"Has she asked yet?" Trish's voice snapped me out of my thoughtless trance. Trish was referring to Aria's question about where Ally was. Telling my daughter that Ally's "lost," wasn't cutting it.

"No," I mumbled. I felt the couch shift and when I lifted my head, Trish was sitting next to me.

"How are you holding up?" She asked softly.

I shook my head and felt the tears form. I didn't care that they started to roll down my cheeks. "I need to know that she's okay." I said, my voice cracking.

"Ally's strong, I'm sure she's okay." She placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"And what if she's not?" I turned to my friend who had tears in her eyes. "What if she's hurt or…or worse?"

Trish put a hand over her mouth and started shaking as she completely started balling her eyes out. I wrapped her in a hug and completely broke down.

We stayed in that position for about five minutes before we were able to control ourselves. We both wiped our eyes, clearing our face of tears.

"I seriously needed that." Trish said and I nodded in agreement. "Austin, go get some sleep. It looks like you haven't slept in days."

"That's because I haven't." I yawned. "But, I think I'll go take a nap. Please wake me up if Officer Jacobs calls." I begged. She nodded.

Officer Jacobs has been keeping us updated on the case and he was able to prove that Kira was the one that took her. I never noticed that when I found the car in the parking lot the day of Ally's disappearance, that there was a syringe on the floor. They found finger prints on it and when they checked to see whose finger prints they were, they were in fact Kira's.

When Jimmy found out what Kira did, he was beyond confused. I was there when the cops explained everything to him and the look on his face when I told him what Kira had done to me back in Miami was full of hurt. He couldn't believe that his daughter was capable of doing something so screwed up.

"I will, don't worry." She assured me. I nodded and trudged off to my temporary room. I carefully slid under the covers so I wouldn't wake up Aria.

"I love you, princess." I whispered to my sleeping daughters form before drifting off into unconsciousness.

Ally POV

"I hope you had as much fun as I did." Elliot grinned as he zipped up his pants.

"You're sick." I whimpered. He glared at me before slapping me right across the face.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He yelled. I shrunk back so I was completely in the corner of the room. "Kira will be back later with your food."

Food in this hell hole means an apple and a glass of water. I honestly don't know how I'm alive right now. When I look at myself, I notice how skinny I've gotten. I probably lost around, five to ten pounds.

Elliot grinned this famous evil grin before walking out of the room. Once I heard the door lock, I put my plan into action.

Yesterday, I found a small screw driver-don't ask- in the corner of the room and anytime Kira and Elliot leave the room, I sharpen it by grinding it up and down the brick wall. I was finally able to get it sharp enough this morning so it would fit in the key hole.

These two idiots didn't even think about the consequences that would occur it they locked me in a room with a door that had a lock on both sides.

I stood up, using the wall to hold myself up because I was really weak, and trudged over to the door. The screw driver was in my pocket so I dug it out and stuck it in the lock. After a couple minutes of wiggling the screw driver inside the lock, I heard the click I was praying for. The sound gave me some hope.

I slowly opened the door and took in my surroundings. Well, there wasn't really much to look at since the place was completely empty. I assumed we were in a house that was abandoned because there was a bunch of cob webs and a lot of dust.

"Going somewhere?" My heart stopped at the sound of Kira's voice. I turned around so I was face to face with the devil. My eyes widened when I noticed the knife in her hand.

"Let me go!" I yelled but my voice was wavering. I couldn't show weakness, but any confidence I had was slowly crumbling.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked, her voice sickening. She walked closer to me and placed the knife on my cheek. She then pushed down, breaking skin, and slid it down. I screamed in pain as a huge cut formed, blood seeping out.

"Let's get you back to the basement." She sneered as she grabbed my arm. I used all the strength I had to push her into the basement. She struggled, but I was able to close the door and lock it in the process.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain form in my abdomen and when I looked down, I noticed that the knife Kira was holding, was now lodged in my stomach. I felt the tears form and I let out an ear piercing scream when I pulled the knife out.

I stumbled out of the house, holding my stomach as I tried to keep pressure on the wound. I kept walking, but my vision was getting blurrier by the second.

"HELP!" I yelled, my voice coming out all raspy. I tried to yell again, but my I suddenly couldn't find my voice. My knees gave out and I fell onto the ground. My eyes were fighting to stay open so I decided to lose the battle and let them close.

Just when I thought all help was gone, I heard a voice. "Stay awake!"

But it was too late.

Austin POV

"Austin, wake up!" I heard a voice yell. My eyes snapped open and I saw Trish hovering over me. I glanced at Aria to see if she was still sleeping but she was no longer in bed.

"Trish, what is it? Is it Ally?" I asked frantically. I shot up and jumped to my feet.

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "They found her." She whimpered and just when I thought she was going to jump up and down, she burst into tears.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked.

"S-she w-was s-stabbed." She sobbed. I froze and my heart stopped beating. "W-we h-have t-to g-get t-to t-the h-hospital."

I nodded vigorously but stopped. "What about Aria?"

"Melanie is here."

I ran out of the room, said a quick goodbye to Aria and Mel, and ran out of the apartment with Trish right behind me. I didn't care that I was being a bit rude, but I needed to get to the hospital and see if Ally was okay. She was my world and my rock. Without her, I'd be nothing.

We arrived at the hospital in record time and before we knew it, we were in the emergency room trying to find a doctor or nurse to tell us anything.

"Where's Allyson Dawson?" I asked the nurse who was sitting behind the desk. I was breathless since I ran in here.

The nurse typed a few things on her computer before looking up at me. "Miss Dawson is in the middle of emergency surgery. A doctor will explain everything to do when the surgery is complete." I nodded, absentmindedly and walked away, claiming a seat in the waiting room.

"This is all my fault." I mumbled, running my hand through my hair as I pulled at the ends.

"How is any of this your fault?" Trish asked in disbelief.

"Because I should've had Kira arrested when I found out that she drugged me. And because I didn't, Ally's hurt and in surgery."

I hadn't realized that I was crying, but I didn't care whatsoever. Trish's phone rang and she excused herself to answer it.

"Why Ally? Why my Ally?" I asked aloud. I might have looked like a crazy person, but could you blame me?

A few minutes passed when Trish returned to the emergency room. "That was Ashley." She said as she reclaimed her seat next to me. "She's on her way here with Ethan."

I nodded but then a thought struck me. "Where's Dez?"

"Oh, uh, he's actually back at the apartment. He was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up because he's been up for forty-eight hours straight."

I nodded in understanding. "How are you holding up?" I asked. I now realized that I never even considered how Trish was dealing with all this.

She shrugged. "I think I'm doing okay. But I'll be a lot better once Ally is out of surgery."

When Ashley and Ethan arrived, we explained to them what happened and although they were happy that Ally was safe, they were devastated to hear that she was hurt. We all were.

So, we sat in the waiting for what felt like hours, praying that Ally would be alright.

"I'm looking for the family of Allyson Dawson?" I heard someone ask. I looked up to see a female doctor talking to the same nurse I talked to before. The nurse pointed in our direction and the doctor smiled and walked over to us. We all stood up, waiting for the doctor to speak.

"You're all here for Miss Dawson, I presume?" She questioned, a small smile gracing her lips. We all nodded. "I'm Doctor Regan." She stuck her hand out for us to shake, which we did.

"Is Ally out of surgery?" I asked, a bit impatiently.

Doctor Regan smiled and nodded. "She's being moved into recovery as we speak. And you'll all be happy to hear that the surgery was a success."

We all breathed a sigh of relief. Ash was so happy that she practically lunged at me, wrapping me in a tight hug. I hugged back but couldn't help but chuckle at my girlfriend's crazy sister.

"When can we see her?" Trish asked.

"Once she's all set up in her room, I'll send a nurse to come get you. But only one person is allowed to see her at a time."

We all thanked her and watched her walk away before we were all brought in a group hug.

"She's gonna be okay."

**So I thought I'd have the reunion next chapter. Now, what do you think Elliot did to Ally? Leave your guesses in my reviews. I'll update as soon as possible. Also give me some feedback. I love reading your reviews, they make me so happy! **


	21. Safe and Sound

Austin POV

"Are you sure you don't want to see her first?" Ashley asked me.

We were told that we were able to go visit Ally and I wanted Ashley and all the others to go before me because I wanted to go last. Besides, letting everyone go first would give me some time to call Melanie and check up on Aria.

"Ash, I told you, it's fine. I kind of want to see her last, anyways." I said, running a hand through my hair.

She nodded and gave me a small smile. "Alright," She hugged me and released after a few seconds. She walked away, heading towards the elevator since Ally's room was on the second floor. I walked back over to my seat in the waiting room where Ethan and Trish were seated.

"Ethan and I are gonna go to the cafeteria and get some snacks." Trish said, standing up along with Ethan. "Do you want anything?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks." She nodded and walked away, Ethan following. I took that opportunity to call Melanie. She picked up on the second ring.

"Austin!" She basically yelled in my ear, causing me to wince.

"Geez, no need to yell." I whisper-yelled back.

"Sorry, but is there any news on Ally?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, she's out of surgery which was a success, by the way."

"Thank god." She murmured, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I know. So, how's Aria?"

"She's good. She's actually having a little snack at the moment." I could hear giggling in the background and I just knew that it was Aria.

"Mel, do you think you could bring Aria to the hospital? If Ally's awake by the time I go to visit her, I know that she'll feel a lot better."

"Uh sure, but…okay Dez, I'll tell him." She spoke quietly and once she said Dez, I knew she was talking to him.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Oh, Dez said that since he's on the way to the hospital right now that he could bring Aria with him."

I nodded although she couldn't see me. "That'd be great."

"Alright, he'll be there soon."

"Okay, thanks. Oh, and Mel?"

"Yeah?"

I sighed. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem. It's the least I can do. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." I hung up and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

A few minutes passed when Trish and Ethan returned, a drink and a bag of chips in each of their hands.

"Dez is on his way." I informed Trish. "He's also bringing Aria."

She looked at me and nodded, but then furrowed her eyebrows. "Is bringing Aria to the hospital the best idea?"

"I just thought that if Ally was awake by the time it was my turn to visit her, then maybe seeing Aria would make her feel a little better."

She smiled. "That's really sweet of you, Austin."

About half an hour passed when Dez walked through the double doors of the emergency room. Aria was holding on his hand and once she saw me, she made a dash towards me. I got out of my chair and scooped her up.

"Hey, princess." I kissed my daughters cheek and sat back down, setting her on my lap.

"Daddy, where are we?" Aria asked, looking up at me.

"We're in the hospital." I said, stroking my daughter's hair.

"What's a hospital?"

I sighed. "It's a place where there are sick people and they come here to get better."

"Then why are we here? Am I sick?"

"No, no, you're not sick." I chuckled, but then frowned. "But mommy is."

"Mommy's sick?" Hearing that question come from my daughter broke my heart. I didn't want to tell her that she was hurt because that would just bring up questions that I didn't want to answer.

"Yeah, mommy's sick. But hopefully when she sees you she'll feel all better." I kissed her forehead and she snuggled in her head in my chest.

I turned to Dez. "Thanks for bringing her, man."

He smiled. "No problem. But can I just say that she's a talker."

I chuckled and nodded. "She definitely gets that from Ally."

After what felt like hours, it was finally my time to see Ally. When Ashley came back, she had tears in her eyes and I didn't know if they were tears of joy or tears of sadness and that worried me. But she assured me that they were tears of joy. She did inform me that Ally wasn't awake yet. So did the others when they went to visit her.

Trish and Dez told me that they would stay in the waiting room but I made them go home. Since Trish drove me here and Dez drove himself and Aria here, there were two cars and they only needed one to get home. So, Dez left me his car for me so I could drive it home since I wouldn't be able to stay with Ally overnight.

"Are you ready to see mommy, sweetie?" I asked my daughter as I approached Ally's room.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed but I had to shush her.

"Princess, we have to use our indoor voices, okay?" I whispered.

"Why?" She whispered back.

"Because mommy's sleeping and she needs her rest."

"Okay,"

I slowly opened the door and entered Ally's room. As I got closer to Ally's sleeping form, my eyes widened. Ally was pale as a ghost, she looked like she had lost a lot of weight, and I noticed that there was a fading bruise on her jaw.

My jaw clenched and I was so close to punching the wall because I was so angry. But seeing as how Aria was in my arms, punching the wall would be impossible.

"Hey, Als." I greeted softly as I sat down on the chair next to her bed. I placed Aria on my lap, wrapping my arms around her tiny body.

"Hi, mommy." Aria whispered, reaching forward to grab Ally's hand. "I love you."

"If mommy was awake right now, she would wrap you in the biggest hug." I told Aria, causing her to giggle.

"Daddy?" Aria craned her neck to look at me. "When will mommy wake up?"

I kissed her forehead. "Hopefully soon. But you know what might help?"

"What?"

"Go give mommy a kiss on the cheek." I lifted Aria up and carefully placed her on the edge of Ally's bed. Aria leaned forward and pecked her cheek ever so softly. I then resituated Aria on my lap.

I reached over and grabbed Ally's hand, intertwining our fingers. I stayed silent for a few minutes as I stared at my girlfriend. She just looked so broken and all I wanted to do was hug her and tell her that everything would be okay.

"Daddy, I tired." Aria's small voice snapped me out of my trance.

"How about I lay you down on the couch and you get some sleep?" I offered, gesturing to the couch that was against the wall. All she did was nod.

I scooped her up in my arms and walked over to the couch, laying her down. I removed my jacket and placed it over her tiny body.

"Sleep tight, princess." I kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." Her eyes were already closing and I knew she was going to be conked out any second.

I reclaimed my spot in the chair next to Ally's bed and grabbed her hand once more. "Als," I spoke softly, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. "Please wake up."

Silence. That was the only thing that I hated. I knew she couldn't answer me, but I just needed some type of sign that showed me that she could hear me. I knew she wasn't in a coma and that she was just under anesthesia, but that didn't make me want her awake any less. I needed to see her big brown eyes and her bright, white smile.

"Als, I love you so much and I'm so happy that you're going to be okay." I felt her hand twitch in my hand and my eyes slightly widened. "Come on Als, you can do it. Just wake up." I urged, softly. I didn't want to put any pressure on her, but I was so eager to see her awake.

Her hand twitched in mine once more and I couldn't help the smile form on my face when I saw her eyes slowly open.

"Hey," I whispered. I brushed a piece of hair out of her face and placed my hand on her cheek, rubbing my thumb over it.

"Hey," She croaked. She put her hand on her head and I knew she probably had a headache. "Where am I? I don't remember much after I passed out."

"You uh, were stabbed and brought to the hospital." My voice cracked slightly as I explained to her what happened.

She nodded slowly. "Now I remember." Her eyes then widened and fear was plastered all over her face. "Where's Kira? A-and Elliot?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Elliot? What does he have to do with this?"

She started to tear up. "H-he was…he-"

"Als, you don't have to say anything if you're not ready." I assured her.

"No, I need to tell you." She had such determination in her voice and I knew that there was no stopping her.

"Alright," I conceded.

She took in a shaky breath and wiped a single tear that fell. "Elliot was with Kira when I woke up in this basement." She spoke so quietly and her voice wavered as she tried to hold back tears.

I tried to stop her but she kept on going. "Kira said that because I didn't leave you alone that kidnapping me was basically my punishment. Elliot joined in on her plan because he wanted me all to himself. He did t-things-" She cut herself as she burst into tears.

I climbed onto her bed and cradled in her my arms. I tried to be as careful as possible since she just had surgery.

"Shh, you're okay." I cooed as I stroked her hair. She hid her face in my chest and cried.

"I hate him! I hate him so much!" Her yells were muffled by my shirt but I was still able to understand her.

"Did he ever, um-" My own voice wavered as I started to ask the dreaded question. She lifted her head and looked directly into my eyes.

She shook her head. "He never-" She gulped. "Raped me. B-but he d-did o-other things to m-me" More tears spilled out of her eyes and all I could do was hold her close.

I can't believe that son of a bitch sexually abused my Ally. But you have no idea how relieved I was when she said that he never raped her. No one deserves to go through all that pain, especially someone as innocent as Ally.

"You'll be okay, I promise." I assured her as I held her close. She was shaking and sobbing and all I wanted to do was make her pain go away.

After a few minutes, she was finally able to get her crying under control and her sobbing turned to sniffles. She looked over at the couch and glanced at Aria who was fast asleep and slightly smiled.

"Could you bring her over here?" Ally asked. I nodded and climbed out of the bed, walking over to Aria. I carefully picked her up and cradled her in my arms. I walked back over to the bed and placed her next to Ally. I reclaimed my spot on the either side of the bed and pulled her close.

Ally started stroking Aria's head and I could see that she was trying to keep herself together.

"I can't believe they took me away from you guys." She whimpered. "I don't even know how long I was stuck in that hell hole for."

"Do you want to know?" I asked softly. She looked at me and nodded. "Five days."

"Five days?" She repeated. I nodded. "It felt like weeks."

I rubbed her arms soothingly. "Als, it looks like you've lost a lot of weight."

"That's because I have. All they fed me was an apple and a glass of water every day."

My eyes widened. "I swear I'm gonna kill those two if I ever see them again." I practically growled. "But right now, all my focus is on you."

Ally POV

Telling Austin what happened to me was probably the hardest I've ever done. Of course I didn't go into detail, but that didn't make telling him any easier.

I glanced at my sleeping daughter whose head was on my thigh and I couldn't help but tear up. According to Austin, I've been gone for five days which means I've been away from him, Aria, and all my other friends and family for that long.

I turned my attention towards Austin whose been sitting next to me on my hospital bed. I was able to get a good look at him and the first thing I noticed were the dark circles under his eyes.

"You haven't slept at all, have you?" I asked as I rubbing under his right eye with my thumb.

He waved me off. "Don't worry about me." He said softly, kissing my forehead.

"Well, I can't help but worry about you. You look exhausted." I ran my fingers through his hair and he shifted his head so it was laying in the palm of my hand.

"I almost lost you." He whispered. His eyes glistened with tears and the he looked so sad, like he'd just lost a puppy. "I've already lost you once and I don't want to again." A few tears fell but I quickly wiped them away.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere." I said softly. "I love you too much to leave." He brought me closer and hid his face in the crook of my neck. I felt hot tears where his head was and I knew he was crying. I decided to stay silent and just run my fingers through his hair.

"I love you so much." He sobbed.

"I love you, too."

Hopefully we'd be able to move past all this and go on with our normal lives.

**So, I personally liked this chapter, but that's just me. Oh, and Elliot didn't rape Ally. I wasn't planning on him doing that but I rose everyone's suspicions, lol. I want to know what you guys thought so review! Thanks! **


	22. Disneyland

Ally POV

"I can't believe I have to celebrate Aria's birthday in the hospital." I complained to Trish.

I've been in the hospital for almost two weeks and I was so ready to go home. I felt completely fine but the doctors wanted me to stay and heal properly. Since I was trapped in a basement for five days with barely any food, I was malnourished and underweight. They had to make sure I gained weight before releasing me, but of course the day of my release would be tomorrow.

"Aria won't care that you're spending her birthday here." Trish assured me. "She only cares about you getting better."

"But I am better!" I exclaimed, frustrated. "I feel completely fine and my stomach doesn't even hurt anymore!"

"Als, the doctors just want to make sure you're better. We all do."

I sighed. "I know. But I wanted to spend the day with my daughter and make sure she had a great birthday."

"You still can." She smiled. "Just walk down the halls and let Aria scare the patients."

I laughed. "That would be so cruel."

"But funny." She pointed out. "So, have you talked to Jimmy?"

I shook my head. "Not since Kira's arrest."

That's right. Kira was arrested. The cops found her in the basement I locked her in thanks to the help of the person who found me after I was stabbed. I don't know all the details, but all that matters is that Kira's out of our lives.

As for Elliot, well, he's dead. Apparently the cops found him in an alley and the cause of death was a drug overdose. You would think that I would feel a little bit sad about his death, but I don't. He sexually abused me so I don't care that he died.

"I know that Kira was Jimmy's daughter, but I feel bad for him." Trish said.

I nodded in agreement. "I honestly don't understand why Kira turned out like that. Jimmy was so sweet and caring and Kira was-"

"A crazed, horny slut." She finished.

"Yeah, that." I half-laughed.

"Mommy!" I snapped my head towards the door where I heard the tiny voice of my daughter. I grinned and lifted her up, setting her on the bed.

"Happy birthday, baby." I kissed the top of her head. Austin then walked in a few seconds later. "Hey,"

"Hey, Als." He walked over and pecked my lips.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna head out." Trish said, standing up. "Happy birthday, munchkin." She kissed the top of Aria's head, said one last goodbye, and walked out.

"Mommy, when are you coming home?" Aria asked.

I sighed. "Tomorrow." I looked at Austin who had this grin on his face, but it was kind of creepy. "What?" I asked.

"You're not coming home tomorrow. You're coming home now."

My mouth fell open. "But-I thought-what?" I sputtered out words.

He laughed. "I talked to your doctors and they said you're healthy enough to leave today."

I smiled widely and jumped into Austin's arms. He stumbled a bit but regained his posture soon after.

"How about you go get dressed and we'll head out of here?" Austin suggested as he let me down. "I already signed your release papers so you're good to go."

I grinned and kissed him. "You're the best." I mumbled against his lips.

"I know." I rolled my eyes as he pecked my forehead.

I grabbed the bag of clothes I kept at the side of my bed and hurried towards the bathroom. I kept a pair of shorts and blue V-neck inside so I quickly slipped those on along with my blue converses. It felt so good to be out of that hospital gown.

I threw my hair into a high ponytail before stepping out of the bathroom. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Austin lying down on my bed. The only reason I was laughing was because Aria was sitting on his face. Yes, sitting on his face.

"Aria, what are you doing?" I asked my daughter. I lifted her up and set her on my hip. Austin shot up and gasped for air.

"Aria, I couldn't breathe." He teased, poking her stomach.

She giggled. "Sorry, daddy."

"Alright, can we get out of here?" I asked. "I'm so done with hospitals."

He nodded. "Sure, let's go." He took Aria and set her on his hip, then grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers.

When we walked out of the hospital, the nice California air hit me and I smiled. Not being outside in almost two weeks sucked. I hated being stuck in a bed, eating crappy hospital food, and I just hated the hospital in general. Yes, the doctors helped me heal, but healing at home would've been better.

"Home sweet home!" Austin grinned as he opened the door to our apartment. Aria ran straight to her room and I went straight to the kitchen.

"How about instead of eating here, we go out since its Aria's birthday?" Austin suggested. I closed the refrigerator door that I had opened for the past two minutes and looked at him.

"That sounds good to me. But will it just be us, or should we invite everyone else?" I asked, walking up to Austin and wrapping my arms around his torso.

He shrugged, throwing his arms over my shoulders. "It's up to you."

I thought about it for a minute. "Let's invite everyone." I decided. "And after we eat, we can all come back here and have Aria open up all her presents."

"Then they're gonna be here for a few hours." He joked.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to buy a lot of presents."

"I'm not complaining." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and placed my head on his chest. "I'm so happy you're home." He whispered. I smiled when I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Me too." I whispered back. "I can't wait to sleep in my own bed."

"Our bed." He corrected with a chuckle.

"You knew what I meant." After staying in our position for a few moments, we pulled away.

"We better go text everyone and tell them to meet us at…" He trailed off, not knowing where we were going.

"Uh, I don't know." I snapped my fingers when I got an idea.

"What?" He asked, noticing I had an idea.

"Well, we were planning on going to Disney today, so why don't we just go with everyone now?" I suggested.

He looked a bit hesitant. "I don't know. I mean you just got out of the hospital."

"Austin, I'll be fine. And if it helps, I won't go on any of the rides."

He smiled. "That makes me feel better."

"But now you're going on the rides with Aria."

"I'm good with that. I love the rides!" He beamed.

I chuckled. "Are you sure you aren't five?"

"Please, Als. Every adult likes the rides at Disney."

"Uh huh. Now go call Trish and Dez and I'll call my sister." I ordered. He nodded his head and whipped out his phone.

I dialed Ash's cell number and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, baby sister, what's up?" Her cheery voice rang through my ears.

"Hey, Ash. Do you and Ethan want to come to Disney with us?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Wait, you're out of the hospital?" She asked, confusion in her voice.

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah, Austin talked to my doctors and they let me out." I explained. "And since today's Aria's birthday, we wanted to take her to Disney."

"First, thank your boyfriend for not telling me about getting you out of the hospital." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "And second, we'll be there. Are we just going to meet there, or should we follow you guys?"

"Uh, you can follow us. We're probably taking our car since Trish and Dez are coming with us as well."

"Alright, we'll be right over."

I grinned. "Sounds good. See you soon."

"Later." I hung up the phone and turned to Austin.

"Alright, I'll see you soon, buddy. Bye." I was assuming he was talking to Dez since he called him 'buddy.' He hung up the phone and shoved it in his back pocket.

"And…?" I questioned.

"There in. They'll be here in a few minutes."

I nodded. "Ashley and Ethan are gonna follow us in our car since we don't have enough room for all of us."

"Cool. Now, let's go tell Aria the plan." He said, walking towards her room. I followed suit.

He quietly opened the door to her bedroom and peeked his head in. I didn't understand what he was doing, but I didn't really care. But once he went into her room, grabbed Aria, and started tickling her, I understood why he was being quiet.

"Daddy!" She shrieked, wriggling in his arms. She had the biggest smile on her face as well as Austin.

"Alright," He placed Aria on her bed while he sat next to her. I decided to stand since I've been sitting and lying down for the past two weeks.

"Aria, since today's your birthday, guess where we're taking you." I told my daughter.

"Disney?!" She guessed. She stood up and started jumping on her bed. All I could do was laughed and nod my head. "Yay!" She giggled.

Austin grabbed her and turned her upside down, holding her by ankles. "I think we should keep Aria upside down all day." Austin joked.

"No!" Aria giggled. "Put me down!"

"What the magic word?" Austin asked, smiling.

"Pancakes!" He grinned and set her down, right side up.

"She would say pancakes instead of please." I told Austin.

"Well, please isn't the magic word. Right, Aria?" He asked our daughter who was still laughing. He grabbed her tiny body and set her down on his lap, peppering her face with kisses.

I heard the doorbell ring so I walked out of Aria's room and opened the door, revealing my two best friends.

"Hey, guys." I greeted, giving them each a hug.

"So, how does it feel to be out of that hospital?" Trish asked.

I smiled. "Let's just say I never want to go back there."

Suddenly, Aria came running into the living room, giggling and shrieking. Austin was right behind her, and from the looks of it, I assumed that he was chasing her.

"Hi to you too, Austin." Trish said sarcastically. I couldn't help but notice the smile on her face.

"Yeah, hey guys." He breathed. He was bent over, his hand on his knees.

"Someone's out of breath." I teased.

"Just a little bit." He held up his pointer finger and thumb less than an inch apart.

We sat down and talked for a little bit until Ashley and Ethan arrived. After they said a quick Happy Birthday to Aria, we left the apartment and hopped into our cars. I offered to drive, but Austin protested. I wasn't really complaining.

We spent the entire car ride to Disney laughing and talking. It felt so good to have everything go back to normal. Kira and Elliot were out of our lives forever and I couldn't be happier. Austin and I could finally live a happy and normal life with our daughter. Well, normal wouldn't be the correct term seeing as how he's a superstar, but you get my point.

"Where's Mickey Mouse?!" Dez asked excitedly as we walked into the park. We all looked at him strangely and he just smiled.

"And you thought that I acted like a five year old." Austin whispered to me. I looked at him and laughed.

"So, where to first?" Ash asked.

"Anything but the teacups." Trish basically begged.

I laughed. "How about Astro Orbitor?" I suggested. "I mean, I can't go on, but you guys can."

"Why can't you go on?" Dez asked.

"Because she just got out of the hospital and I'm not letting her go on any rides." Austin answered. I sighed and resituated Aria on my hip.

"I don't think that a kiddy ride will hurt her." Trish said.

"Guys, it's fine. I'll just watch." I said, a small smile on my face.

Austin looked at me and I noticed a tiny bit of guilt in his eyes. "Are you one hundred percent feeling better?"

I nodded. "It's like I was never…you know."

"Alright," He sighed. "You can go on the rides. Just don't go on the ones that are crazy."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, dad."

"Don't you mean, daddy?" He winked.

"Austin!" All our friends shrieked while I burst into laughter.

"Oops." He smiled sheepishly. "I forgot you guys were here." He told our friends who were shaking their heads.

"Als, you might want to put duct tape over his mouth." Ash told me.

Austin mocked hurt. "Hurtful." I laughed.

"Mommy, let's go." Aria whined.

"Alright, alright." I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I set her down and Austin grabbed her hand.

"To the ride!" Dez declared, causing us all to laugh.

Although Astro Orbitor was a kiddy ride, it was actually fun. It was fast but not too fast since all the kids would probably scream and cry. Trish, Dez, Ashley, and Ethan got some weird looks when they got on the ride since they didn't have a child with them. As for Austin and I, we got some looks because of Austin. A lot of the kids that were waiting on line asked Austin for autographs and he was nice enough give them some.

As the day turned to night, we decided to not go home yet. There was only one reason why we didn't go home yet. We needed to see the fireworks!

"Aria's gonna be out as soon as we put her to bed." I told Austin as I looked at Aria who was in Trish's arms. Her head was on Trish's shoulder and her eyes were drooping.

"Yeah, and I guess she'll open her presents tomorrow." He wrapped his arm around me and brought me closer to him.

"You think she had a good birthday?" I asked.

"I think so." He placed a soft kiss on my temple.

When the fireworks display began, I was in awe. I've always loved watching the fireworks and no matter how many times I've seen them, I was always amazed.

My eyes widened and my jar dropped when I laid my eyes on one of the fireworks display.

"Allyson Dawson, will you marry me?" I whispered to myself. I turned to Austin who was on one knee, holding a case with a beautiful diamond ring. I threw my hand over my mouth and tears stung my eyes.

"Als, when we first met, I immediately knew that you were the one for me. I was the happiest guy alive when we started dating. Not having you in my life for three years was torture. I knew that I would never find anyone like you so I didn't even try. Getting you back in my life, along with Aria, was the best thing that has ever happened to me. So, will you continue to make me the happiest guy alive and marry me?"

I vigorously nodded as tears fell. "Yes, yes, yes!" He grinned and slid the ring on my finger. He stood up and pulled me towards him, crashing his lips onto mine. I could hear cheers all around, but Austin and I were in our own little world.

"Did that really just happen?" I asked, quietly. Austin rested his forward against mine and smiled.

"It sure did, Mrs. Moon."

I smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

**So, did anyone expect the proposal? Hope you liked the chapter! Oh, and I'm seeing R5 next month at Six Flags and I'm so excited! This will be my first time seeing them and I can't wait! Sorry, just had to express my excitement. Reviews are nice! I only need 19 more until I reach 300 and it would be amazing if I could get that many for this chapter! :)**


	23. Another baby?

**This chapter will be a continuation from the previous chapter.**

Ally POV

"She's conked out." I told Austin as I stepped into our bedroom.

We had just gotten back from Disney and it was past ten at night. Aria was exhausted so I put her to bed and the second her head hit the pillow, she was out. As for me, well, I wasn't tired at all. Who could be when the love of your life just proposed to you?

On the way home, Trish was practically squealing because she was so excited for me and Austin. She started talking about how she was going to plan the wedding and take me dress shopping. Apparently Dez had enough of her chatter because he had to clamp a hand over her mouth. That wasn't the best idea and Trish got mad. So, she hit Dez's sensitive area. Let's just say that there was crying the rest of the way home.

"I'm honestly surprised she didn't fall asleep in the car." Austin said. He already changed out of his day clothes, so he was wearing sweatpants and no shirt. I wasn't complaining about him not wearing a shirt. Have you seen his abs?

I nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna go change." I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt before entering the bathroom. Don't ask me why I always change in the bathroom when Austin's in the room, because I have no idea.

I slipped on my clothes, removed the very little makeup I was wearing, and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and slipped into bed.

"You know what I just realized." Austin said after a moment of silence.

"What?" I asked, turning to my side so I was face to face with my fiancé.

"We didn't bring Aaron with us."

I face palmed. "Dammit! I completely forgot to call Aaron's mother and ask if he could come with us."

Although I was upset that I forgot, Austin was happy. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Wipe that smile off your face." I told him. He shook his head and grabbed my waist, pulling my body closer to his.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck. "You know, I was really scared that you were going to say no." Austin whispered, causing me to lift my head and look at him.

"Why would I say no?" I asked softly, running my fingers through his hair.

He shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm sure as hell glad you didn't." He leaned forward and captured my lips into a soft, passionate kiss. I smiled into the kiss, causing him to do the same.

"We're gonna have to tell my dad." I said after we pulled away.

"Why don't we tell him when we go back to Miami for his wedding?" Austin suggested.

"But wouldn't our engagement be in magazines and on entertainment TV?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "I doubt it. Besides, no one noticed it was me when I proposed. It was still pretty dark out, even with the fireworks."

I nodded. "I guess I'll just have to wear gloves whenever I go out so no one sees the ring." I joked.

"Or we could stay in the apartment and so some activities until we leave for Miami." He winked, making me blush.

"You're horny, aren't you?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Little bit." He smiled.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Are you going to work tomorrow?" I whispered.

"Yeah, Mel's gonna do some recording." He said. "Are you going to Sonic Boom tomorrow?"

"Yup. Jamie's working and Ash has the day off."

"You gonna tell her about our engagement?"

I nodded against his chest. "She's one of my best friends. But, I'll make sure she doesn't tell anyone."

"Sounds good. And I'll tell Mel."

"Alright," I yawned. "I'm going to sleep."

"Night, Als."

"Night, Austin." I mumbled, my eyes getting heavy. In a matter of minutes, I was out like a light.

* * *

><p>"Jamie, I have some news." I said as I flipped the sign from 'closed' to 'open.'<p>

Just because we were open, didn't mean that customers would be pouring in so I knew I was safe.

"What's up?" She asked, setting her phone down on the counter.

Instead of actually telling her, I held up my left hand, showing the engagement ring. Her eyes widened and she grabbed my hand, examining the ring.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked slowly. She looked at me and all I could do was smile and nod. "Ahh!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

"So, I'll take it your happy?" I teased.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?! I'm ecstatic!" She squealed again and hugged me tight. I couldn't help but chuckle and hug back.

"Oh, but you can't tell anyone that we're engaged." I told Jamie as she released me from the bone crushing hug. She gave me a quizzical look so I continued. "I want to tell my dad the news when we go to Miami next month and if everyone knows that Austin proposed, then our engagement would be in magazines and on TV. So, we're not really telling anyone." I explained.

She nodded in understanding. "I get it. Well, don't worry. I'll keep the engagement a secret." She even zipped her lips and threw out the imaginary key.

"So, how did he propose?" She questioned, a smile on her face.

"Well, since it was Aria's birthday yesterday, we went to Disney and spent the day there with my sister and the rest of the guys. We stayed for the fireworks display and when I looked up, one of the fireworks that went off said, 'Allyson Dawson, will you marry me.'"

"Oh my god! That's so cute!" I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction because she started jumping up and down, clapping her hands together like a seal.

"I honestly couldn't believe that he proposed." I said, somewhat dreamily. "When I read what the fireworks said, I thought I was imagining things."

"I think that's so romantic." Jamie gushed. "I wish I could get proposed to like that."

"Are you even seeing anybody?"

"Nope. I'm a single pringle."

I chuckled. "Don't worry, Jamie. You'll find someone soon."

"I hope." She sighed.

At around nine, customers started coming in to the store, ending mine and Jamie's conversation. I tried as hard as possible to hide my left hand so people wouldn't see my engagement ring, but I needed to use both hands a lot.

When it was finally time to closes up the store, Jamie and I were tired. Well, tired was probably an understatement. We felt like zombies.

"Holy crap," Jamie breathed out. "I'm exhausted."

"Uh huh." I agreed. "I feel like we didn't get a break."

"Because we didn't." She chuckled. "Hey, don't you have to pick up Aria from daycare?"

I shook my head. "She actually didn't go to daycare today. She spent the day with Ashley."

"Ah, okay."

I yawned and rubbed my softly. "I'm gonna head home and go to sleep." I said, yawning again just to prove a point.

"Yeah, me to." Jamie agreed.

After flipping over the sign, saying a quick goodbye to Jamie, I was in the car, speeding down the road so I could get home. Alright, I wasn't speeding, but I was doing the actual speed limit. I could never go over the speed limit.

"Need…sleep." I mumbled tiredly as I walked into the apartment. I placed my car keys and purse on the kitchen counter before trudging into the bedroom. The second I stepped into the room, I collapsed, face down onto the bed. I used whatever energy I had to lift the covers and slip under them. The only thought going through my mind before I let sleep takeover was, "Thank god Ashley's bringing Aria back home."

* * *

><p>"Aria, be careful." I heard a masculine voice say and I immediately recognized that voice as Austin. I felt pressure on my back and I had a feeling that my daughter was on me. I was too tired to actually move.<p>

"Mommy, wake up." Aria giggled.

"No," I mumbled, snuggling deeper under the covers.

"Alright, Aria, you know what to do." I was about to question what Austin meant, but when I felt a tongue make contact with me cheek, I didn't have any questions. I flipped over so I was on my back and shot up, glaring at fiancé. I loved saying that.

Austin was doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach as tears rolled down his face. Aria was lying next to me, rolling around on the bed, laughing as well.

"You guys are mean." I mumbled, getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom. I washed my face, removing the Aria saliva from my cheek, before stepping out of the bathroom. I expected Austin and Aria to be in our room, but they weren't. I slowly walked out of the bedroom and just as I was about to head towards the living room, two bodies attacked me, sending all three of us to the ground.

"What is wrong with you guys?" I questioned, chuckling.

"Attacking you was Aria's idea." Austin said, pointing towards our daughter. I playfully glared at Aria before scooping her up in my arms. I peppered her face with kisses at the same time Austin started to tickle her. She was shrieking and giggling and we couldn't help but join in on the laughter.

"Okay," I breathed out, standing up. Austin picked up Aria and placed her on his back before walking towards the living room. He playfully threw her on the couch, causing her to laugh again.

"So, how was work?" Austin asked me as he handed me a glass of water.

I shrugged, downing the water. "Exhausting. How was Mel's recording session?"

"Good. She recorded a new song she wrote." I nodded letting silence fill the room before Austin spoke up again. "Did you tell Jamie about the engagement?"

"Yup. There was a lot of squealing, jumping, hugging, and more hugging." He laughed. "Did you tell Mel?"

"Yeah. She basically jumped me when I told her how I proposed."

It was my turn to laugh. Suddenly, a thought struck me. "When did you even have the time to talk to the people who were in charge of the fireworks display? I mean, how did you arrange the fireworks to say what it said?"

"Well, when you and Aria went to the bathroom, I told the guys my plan and then they distracted you until I came back."

"Wait, everyone knew you were going to propose?" I asked, shocked.

He nodded with a smile on his face. "You know it. But, if I didn't tell them, they would probably kill me."

I thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, you're probably right."

We walked back into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. Austin grabbed Aria and placed her on his lap.

"Aria, how was your day with Aunt Ashley?" I asked my daughter. She was looking up at Austin who was making funny faces at her. "I think I have two kids instead of one." I muttered to myself but Austin heard me. He sent me a playful glare and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Looks like your question will go unanswered." Austin said.

I raised an eyebrow. "And whose fault is that?"

"Mine," He answered, a sheepish smile on his face.

I nodded. "You bet your arse is it."

He gave me a confused look. "What the heck is an arse?"

I laughed. "Have you never seen that episode of friends when Monica and Phoebe's fake British friend kept saying arse instead of ass?"

It looked like he was trying to remember that episode and I knew he remembered it when he started laughing.

"Now I remember!" He laughed. "That was funny and annoying at the same time." I nodded in agreement.

"Mommy, will I ever get a brother or sister?" Aria asked, causing mine and Austin's eyes to widen.

"Uh, m-maybe." I stuttered. "You want to take this?" I asked Austin.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

"Jackass." I muttered under my breath. "Why did you ask that, sweetie?"

"Because Aaron told me today that his mommy is having a baby and he's going to be a big brother. I want to be a big sister."

"You will, princess. Hopefully soon." Austin answered.

I looked at him. "Soon?" He nodded. "Hey Aria, how about you go to your room and play for a little?" She jumped off the couch and ran to her room.

"You're not going to hit me, are you?" Austin asked.

"No," I laughed. "I just wanted to have this conversation alone with you." He nodded. "So, you're really thinking about having another baby soon?"

"Yeah, I mean not right now, but maybe after the wedding. I love Aria, but I've always wanted a boy."

"Have you been thinking about having another baby for a while?"

He shrugged. "Not really. The thought kind of popped into my head a few weeks ago."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"Because all that drama was going on and then you went missing..." He trailed off. "Do you ever think about having another baby?"

"Well, yeah, of course. I just didn't know you wanted one so soon."

"Is it bad that I want another baby so soon?" He asked, somewhat nervous.

I shook my head and crawled onto his lap. "Not at all. I kind of like the idea of having another baby."

"Really?"

I smiled. "Really." He leaned forward and placed a soft, gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you." He whispered, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

**I have nothing to say except review and I love you guys!**


	24. They Found Out

Ally POV

"This hotel room is awesome!" Austin exclaimed as we walked into our hotel suite.

We were back in Miami for my father's wedding and instead of staying at his house, we decided to stay in a hotel. Not to mention that my dad and Brenda were getting married on the beach and the hotel we were staying at was located right by the beach.

It was currently nine in the morning and surprisingly, we weren't all that tired. Well, I couldn't say the same for Aria. She was sleeping on the way to the hotel since she couldn't sleep on the plane. She never could.

Trish and Dez had a hotel room located right next to ours and Ashley and Ethan had one also next to ours, it was just on the other side. So, technically, our hotel room was in the middle.

"You're acting like you've never stayed in a hotel room before." I told Austin as placed our luggage in the corner of the room.

"I have, but I really like this one." He explained, placing Aria on the bed and tucking her in. We were going to have to share a bed again, but we didn't mind.

Our room consisted of a king sized bed, a flat screen TV, and a mini fridge underneath the bedside table. The walls were painted a light blue and the carpet was a nice beige color. When you looked out the window, you could see the beach where the wedding was going to be held. And the view we had was really beautiful because we were on the third floor so we could see everything.

"So, when are we going to tell everyone about our engagement?" Austin asked as I started to take our clothes out of our suitcases, placing them in our temporary drawers.

"Uh, I think we should tell everyone after my dad's wedding. We came here for him and I don't want to make this trip about us." I explained. "Are you okay with that?"

I slightly jumped when I felt a pair of arms circle around my waist. "I'm definitely okay with that." He whispered before placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

I turned around and pecked his lips. "So, are your parents staying here to?" I asked. My dad was still friends with Austin's parents so he invited them to the wedding.

"I think so. Why?"

"Just curious." I turned my attention back to our clothes and twenty minutes later, all our belongings were in the drawers. I placed my dress for the wedding in the closet along with my shoes. I heard the water running in the bathroom so I knew Austin was taking a shower.

I decided to text Trish and see if she was all settled in.

_Hey, did you unpack?_ I texted. I got comfortable on the bed and leaned against the headboard as I waited for a response.

I received a text a few seconds later. _What do you think?_

_So, I'm gonna take that as a no. _I texted back.

_Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!_

_Alright, alright, no need to get sarcastic. I'll talk to you later._

_See ya!_ I placed my phone on the bedside table and looked down at my daughter. She was asleep and she just looked so peaceful.

"You know, I can't wait to start planning our wedding." Austin said as he walked out of the bathroom. He was dressed in blue jeans, a red V-neck, and he was drying his hair with a towel.

"Really?" I asked, shocked. "Normally guys don't want anything to do with the planning."

He shrugged. "I'm not like most guys."

"True," I agreed.

After Austin finished drying his hair, he carefully slid under the covers so he wouldn't wake up Aria. I switched from a seated position to a lying down one. We decided to take a nap so we could wake up completely refreshed. I gave Aria a quick kiss on the forehead before closing my eyes and drifting off into unconsciousness.

I don't know how long we were asleep for, but the sound of someone knocking on the door woke us up. I heard Austin groan and mumble a few things, but I couldn't understand him. I rubbed my eyes softly and trudged out of bed.

I opened the door, revealing my sister. "What?" I whined.

"Nice to see you too, sis." She greeted sarcastically.

I yawned. "Sorry, but we were taking a nap and you woke us up."

She craned her neck and looked over my shoulder. I turned around and rolled my eyes at the scene in front of me. Austin was snuggled under the covers, sound asleep.

"Okay, you woke me up." I corrected, turning my attention back to Ashley. "So, why are you here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Dad wants us to have lunch with everyone. He sent me up here to tell you."

I nodded. "Alright, what time?"

"Um, like, now." She told me.

"Okay, I'll wake up the two blondes and we'll meet you…" I trailed off.

"At the restaurant on the first floor." I nodded. "You better be down there in twenty minutes."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes and walked away. I closed the door and hurried over towards Austin.

"Wakey, wakey," I whispered in Austin's ear.

"No, mommy. I need more sleepy time." Austin mumbled.

I clamped a hand over my mouth to stifle a giggle. "Austin, Aria ate all the pancakes."

He immediately shot up. "My pancakes!" That's when I completely lost it. I doubled over in laughter, a few tears slipping down my face.

"Y-you're r-ridiculous." I gasped. I got myself under control a few seconds later, wiping away the tears.

"Why am I awake?" Austin whined, running a hand through his hair.

"Because we're having lunch with everyone in twenty minutes, so get ready."

"Als, I am ready. Remember, I took a shower and got dressed?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh," I cleared my throat. "Well, you can sleep until it's time to go. I'll change Aria into different clothes."

"No, I'll do it. Besides, you need to change also." Austin said, climbing out of bed.

"You're the best." I leaned forward and pecked his lips. He walked over to the other side of the bed and gently shook Aria awake.

"Wake up, princess." He whispered. I smiled as I grabbed some clothes from the drawer, heading towards the bathroom to change.

I quickly slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, a light pink blouse, followed by my black wedges. I redid some of my curls before stepping out of the bathroom.

"How'd I do?" Austin asked, gesturing towards Aria's outfit. She was wearing a blue jeans, a red pleated short-sleeve T, and her blue converses.

"You did excellent." I complimented. "At least she's not wearing her Austin Moon shirt again."

He gasped in mock hurt. "Allyson, that shirt is the greatest shirt in the entire world."

I rolled my eyes. "Dramatic much?"

"Very," He said, chuckling.

I grabbed my purse before heading towards the door. "Ready to go?"

"Yup," He lifted up Aria and set her on his hip. "Let's eat till we puke, princess."

"Austin!" I scolded, letting a chuckle slip out.

"What?" He asked innocently. I looked at Aria who was giggling, hiding her face in Austin's chest.

"Let's go." I laughed.

When we arrived at the restaurant, we immediately spotted everyone. We probably found them so easily because they were sitting at the largest table in the restaurant.

"Hey," Austin and I greeted as we took our seats. There was a high chair for Aria at the end of the table so Austin placed her in it. I claimed a seat next to Trish while Austin claimed a seat next to me. Austin's parents were here as well but they were sitting across from us. They both smiled when they saw Aria.

"So Als, how are you feeling?" My dad asked, obviously referring to my recent hospital visit.

"I'm fine, dad." I smiled. I looked around the table and noticed that Jason and Amanda weren't there. "Where's Jason and Amanda?"

"Oh, they'll be here shortly." Brenda answered. "They were getting Emily ready when I checked on them."

I was about to question who Emily was but Austin beat me to it. "Who's Emily?"

Brenda smiled. "Their daughter."

My eyes widened. "I completely forgot she had the baby!"

Brenda laughed. "It's alright, dear. You've been preoccupied these last couple months." I gave a sad smile since I didn't really like talking about the kidnapping.

When Jason and Amanda arrived, I couldn't help but smile at their little girl. She was in a carrier, bundled up in blankets, sleeping peacefully.

"Guys, she's adorable." I gushed, staring down at little Emily. They smiled.

Moments later, the waitress arrived to take our orders and I couldn't help but chuckle when I noticed how star struck she was when she saw Austin. Austin was nice enough to sign her notepad before she walked away, giving our orders to the cook.

"So, are you guys excited for the wedding?" Ash asked, bringing her glass of coke up to her lips.

They both smiled and nodded. "I'm excited and nervous, but mostly excited." Dad said. He then looked at Aria. "Are you excited to be the flower girl, pumpkin?" Yeah, Aria's the flower girl.

"Yes!" She shrieked, throwing her tiny arms up in the air.

"Dad, whose been working at the store?" I asked.

"Oh, I hired a few kids that were looking for jobs. There's two girls and a boy and they always alternate shifts." I nodded at his explanation.

"None of them are crazy, right?" Dez joked, earning him a slap in the arm by Trish. "Sorry," He apologized quietly.

"Its fine, Dez." I assured him.

When the food arrived, we immediately started digging in. Suddenly, there was the sound of a fork dropping and I looked up, noticing that my dad was the cause of the sound. He was frozen in place, his jaw dropped.

"Dad, are you alright?" I questioned.

"What's on your finger?" He asked. I followed his gaze that led to my left hand. Crap!

"Oh, um," I looked at Austin for help but he just shrugged. I guess I would be making the announcement now. "Austin and I are engaged."

There was a moment of silence before the whole table broke out into cheers. Well, not the whole table, just my dad, Brenda, Jason, Amanda, and Austin's parents.

"When did you two get engaged?" Mimi questioned.

"Last month." Austin answered.

"We were going to wait and announce our engagement after your wedding." I added, looking at my dad and Brenda. They both nodded, smiling widely at us.

"So, how did my son propose?" Mike asked.

I then took the opportunity to tell the tale of the magical proposal. Wow, that sounded very cheesy. Anytime I would tell someone about how Austin proposed, I would get lost in the memory. The proposal would always be one of my favorite memories.

"Wow son, nice job." Mike complimented, causing Austin to blush.

"Have you guys decided on a date?" Amanda asked.

I shook my head. "We haven't really talked about the wedding since we got engaged."

"We've just been a little busy, but we'll pick a date soon." Austin added, looking at me for confirmation. I nodded.

"Well, congratulation, guys." Dad said. Austin and I thanked him as we grinned from ear to ear.

After lunch was over, Austin and I, along with Aria, went back to our room. The second we walked through the door, Austin ran and belly flopped on our bed. Aria ran towards the bed, climbed up, and sat on Austin's back.

"Is there an Aria on my back?" Austin questioned, lifting his head up. Aria giggled in response.

"So," I walked over towards the bed and sat at the edge. "What are we doing tomorrow? The wedding's not until the day after so we're free tomorrow."

Austin sat up, setting Aria on his lap in the process. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

I shrugged. "We can hang out in the hotel. They have a pool as well as a kiddy pool."

He nodded. "That sounds good to me. Did you bring a bikini?" He smirked, wriggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, but nodded anyway. "You really haven't changed since high school, have you?"

He pretended to think about it. "Nope,"

**Guys, I reached over 300 reviews! I am so freaking happy! You guys rock! **

**Now I have a quick question. Should I do a sequel? I'm done with this story yet, but I just want your opinions. I have a couple ideas for a sequel and they include Kira and another baby. What do you think? Let me know and review!**


	25. Lester and Brenda's Wedding

Ally POV

"Quit squirming, would ya?" I asked Austin as I tried adjusting his tie.

It was the day of my father's wedding and we were all getting ready for the ceremony. The wedding wasn't going to start for another couple hours, but we wanted to get ready and take some pictures on the beach.

Austin was the only one dressed because Aria was taking a quick nap. We would probably be out for a while and I didn't want her to be falling asleep during the ceremony or reception.

"Why do I have to wear a tie?" Austin whined. He even had the nerve to pout. What a baby.

"Would you rather wear a bow tie?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "No thank you!"

I smirked. "That's what I thought." I did one last adjustment before his tie was perfectly set.

I smiled and took a step back, examining his complete outfit. He was wearing a white, dress shirt with a black tie, black dress pants, and a pair of black dress shoes. He wasn't going to wear a jacket over his shirt since it would be pretty warm out.

"Very handsome." I complimented. He smiled and pecked my lips.

"Now it's your turn to get ready." He said.

I nodded. "Yup. You should wake up Aria while I get ready."

"But she's going to be cranky." He whined, yet again.

I laughed and shook my head. "And where do you think she gets her crankiness from?"

He playfully glared at me. "Go!"

I grabbed my dress from the closet and entered the bathroom. I absolutely loved my dress. It was an Xscape Strapless Ruched Cutout Gown in the color mint. Once I slipped on the dress, I put on a pair of silver heels. I knew that walking in heels would be difficult since we would be walking on sand, but I would be taking them off.

I decided to straighten my hair so while my straightener heated up, I did my makeup. Now, I'm not the type of girl to wear a lot of makeup so I only added a little. I put on some foundation to cover up any blemishes, followed by some blush. I put on a little eye shadow before finishing with a touch of lipstick.

After straightening my hair, I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure I looked alright. After deciding I looked good enough, I walked out of the bathroom, only to smile at the scene in front of me. Aria was brushing Austin's hair, making it look a tad messy.

"Nice hair." I complimented, jokingly. Austin's back was turned so he couldn't see me.

He turned around and his eyes widened once he laid his eyes on me. I suddenly felt nervous.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, somewhat worriedly. He stood up since he was sitting on the floor, and walked over to me, cupping my face in his hands as he placed a soft passionate kiss on my lips.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, pecking my forehead. "Now, all we have to do is get Aria ready."

"And fix your hair." I added, running my fingers through his hair. "There, back to normal."

"Thanks," He pecked my lips. "Could you get Aria dressed while I go to the bathroom?" He asked, childishly.

I giggled. "Sure." He smiled and ran to the bathroom. "You're daddy's silly." I told my daughter who laughed in response.

I grabbed Aria's dress from the closet and laid it on the bed. Her dress was a Rare Editions Little Girls' Flocked-Dot Rosebud Social Dress in the color mint. There was no intention for us to match in color, but I liked that it worked out that way.

Once I slipped on her dress, I put on her white heady shoes. As I started brushing her hair, Austin walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, someone looks pretty." Austin complimented, taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Thanks, daddy."

After running the brush through Aria's blonde, wavy hair a few more times, I was done.

"Alright, baby, all done." I said, placing the brush down on the bedside table.

Aria jumped off the bed and started spinning around, giggling in the process.

"Okay, silly girl." Austin said, grabbing her. He threw her up in the air, causing her to shriek. He did that a few more times before he stopped and set her down on the ground.

"Well, we better go see if Trish and Dez are ready." I said, grabbing my clutch off the dresser.

We walked out of our room and knocked on Trish and Dez's door. The door opened seconds later, revealing Trish in a similar dress like mine, but in a purple. Her hair was straightened as well.

"Someone looks hot." I commented.

She smirked. "Same to you."

"Where's Dez?" Austin asked.

"Bathroom." Trish answered. Seconds later, Dez appeared next to Trish. He was basically wearing the same thing as Austin instead of a crazy looking suit.

"Wow Dez, you clean up nice." I complimented.

He grinned and did some type of hair flip. He was still the weird red head we all loved.

"Ethan, just put on the damn tie!" I heard Ashley shout. I glanced over to the other room next to ours to see Ashley shaking her head. She was wearing an Alex Evenings Sleeveless Jewel Halter Gown in the color red. She was wearing black heels and her hair was curled.

"Looking good, Ash." Trish complimented.

"Thanks," She smiled. "You all look good. Especially this cutie." She scooped up Aria and set her on her hip.

"So, are we ready to go?" Austin asked, grabbing my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Yeah," Ash said.

"What about Ethan?" I asked.

Ash held up a finger, then yelled, "Ethan, let's go!" Moments later, their hotel room door opened and out came Ethan. He was wearing the same thing as Austin and Dez.

"I wish I didn't need to wear a tie." Ethan muttered, pulling on his tie so it wasn't too tight.

"I swear, you men are babies when it comes to wearing ties." Trish said, causing me to chuckle.

"Alright, let's go." I said. We walked towards the elevator, making our way towards the first floor.

When we stepped onto the beach, the smell of the ocean hit you like a ton of bricks. The smell was delightful and it brought a smile to my face. The waves were crashing against the rocks in the distance, creating a peaceful and soft noise.

The ceremonies décor was all set up and it looked beautiful. There weren't going to be many guests at the wedding, just us and a few of my dad and Brenda's friends. I didn't know where Jason and Amanda were, but I assumed that they were still getting ready since they weren't on the beach.

"Look, there's dad and Brenda." Ashley said, pointing towards the shoreline. My dad was in a tux and Brenda was in a beautiful wedding dress. They were taking pictures and I noticed that my dad had a huge smile on his face.

"They look really happy." Trish commented. We all nodded in agreement.

After my dad and Brenda finished taking pictures they both, along with the photographer, walked over to us.

"Hey, dad." Ash and I greeted, hugging my dad.

"You look beautiful, Brenda." I complimented, giving her a hug.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"You all look great." My dad said. We all thanked him, smiling.

"Alright, let's get a picture with the groom and his daughters." The photographer said. He was a man, probably in his late thirties. Don't tell Austin, but he was good looking.

My dad, Ashley, and I walked over towards the shoreline where we would be taking the pictures. My dad stood in the middle while Ash and I stood on either side of him.

"Okay, one, two, three, smile." The photographer said. We smiled as the flash of the camera went off.

The whole photo session went on for about forty-five minutes and since the wedding wasn't going to start for another hour, Austin and I walked along the beach. Ash offered to watch Aria so we accepted.

My hand was intertwined with Austin's hand while my other hand was occupied as it held my heels.

"You know what's weird?" Austin questioned as we stopped to look at the water.

I looked up at him. "What?"

"I thought you hated the beach."

I chuckled softly. "I did, but when Aria was around one, I brought her to the beach and I don't know, I just liked it after. "

I saw guilt in his eyes when I mentioned that and I knew exactly why. I dropped my heels on the sand and placed my hand on his cheek.

"I know that you're feeling guilty about not being there for Aria, but you're here now and that's all that matters."

"You're really not mad at me?" He asked, his voice wavering.

I shook my head. "No, because you're not to blame. I don't want you to feel guilty for something you had no control over."

He pulled me in for a hug and hid his head in the crook of my neck. "You're amazing." He whispered, kissing my neck.

"Same goes to you, Moon." I whispered back. He chuckled and tightened his grip on me.

"I love you, Als."

"I love you too, Austin. Never forget that."

"I won't as long as you won't." He released me from the hug but kept his hands on my waist. "I really can't wait to marry you."

I smiled. "Me too. I think Mrs. Moon has a nice ring to it."

He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Do you think we should have a beach wedding?"

I shrugged. "I don't care what type of wedding we have. All that matters to me is that I'm marrying you."

"Likewise." He leaned down and kissed me passionately, yet forcefully. We stood there kissing for a couple of minutes before we pulled away, breathlessly.

"Come on, we better head back." I breathed, still out of breath. I picked up my heels and grabbed Austin's hand.

We walked back over to the part of the beach where the ceremony would be and took our seats. Everyone was already seated and my dad was standing at the altar. He looked so happy and seeing him like that made me happy.

The music started playing, but it wasn't the music you play for the bride. I watched proudly as my daughter walked down the aisle, grabbed flowers from her little basket, and threw them on each side of her.

Once she reached the end of the aisle, I scooped her up and set her on my lap. "Good job, sweetie." I cooed, kissing my daughters cheek.

The second we heard the music playing for the bride, we all stood up. I didn't know if it was possible, but my dad's smile grew even wider. As Brenda walked down the aisle, her smile grew just as wide as my dad's.

She stopped at the altar, right by my father. That was the cue for the priest to speak up.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony."

If I'm being honest, I didn't hear anything else the priest said. As bad as it sounds, I didn't listen to my father or Brenda when they were saying their vows either. I don't know why, but I started thinking about my mother.

My mom and dad we happily married before she died and you could tell that when they were together, they were in love. The day she died was the day a piece of my father died. He swore that he would never find anyone else like my mom, but I guess things change. There he was, getting married to a lovely woman who he was in love with.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when everyone started clapping. Oops. I stood up, Aria still in my arms, and started clapping with everyone else. I was praying that no one noticed I zoned out.

"Are you okay?" Austin whispered. I guessed he noticed.

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Since the ceremony was over, we all went inside for the reception. There was a dining hall that my dad and Brenda rented for the night.

There were a few tables in the dining hall so once we found ours, we took our seats. Aria's head was in the crook of my neck and I could tell that she was tired. We would probably have to leave early.

"Als, are you sure you're okay? You pretty much zoned out for the entire ceremony." Austin explained, worry and concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about my mom, that's all."

He gave me a sad smile as he stroked my daughter's hair. "You know, I would've loved to meet her."

I gave him a genuine smile. "Well, she would've loved to meet you, too. She would've adored you."

"What can I say? I'm just that awesome." He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "Oh yeah."

"Has anyone ever told you how cocky you were?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe," He gazed at Aria and smiled. "She's asleep." He whispered.

I glanced at Aria, who was in fact asleep. "I guess we should bring her back to the hotel room." I said and Austin nodded.

We walked over to my dad and new step-mom, who were in the middle of a conversation with Mike and Mimi.

"Hey," I greeted. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Ally."

"Look, I know it's early, but Aria fell asleep and-"

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." My dad cut me off. "You kids head on up to your room and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, dad." I kissed his cheek.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Austin told his parents, giving them each a hug. "Congratulations again, guys." He told my dad and Brenda. They smiled in thanks.

After informing our friends and my sister that we were heading on back to our room, we made our way towards the elevator.

"I guess that nap she took before was pretty pointless." Austin whispered as we entered our room.

I chuckled. "Yeah, but whatever. The only problem is that we have to put her pajamas on and I don't want to wake her up." I laid Aria on the bed while Austin grabbed her pajamas from the drawer.

"She won't wake up if we do it fast. But I think I can do it on my own." He said. "How about you go change out of your dress and I'll change Aria?"

"You sure?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Alright, but I'm taking a shower. I'll try to be quick." He nodded and pecked my lips. I grabbed my pajamas from the dresser and walked into the bathroom. I stripped off my dress and entered the shower.

Twenty minutes later, I was in my pajamas, my hair was in a messy bun, and I was wiped out. I grabbed my dress off the floor, walked out of the bathroom, and placed it on the small chair that was in our room.

I glanced over at our bed and noticed that Austin was fast asleep with Aria right next to him. He was still dressed in his fancy clothes. I tip-toed over to my fiancé and lightly shook him.

"Austin, wake up. You have to change out of your clothes." I whispered.

He groaned and crawled out of bed. "I better not fall asleep in the shower." He muttered as we walked into the bathroom, his sweats in his arms.

"Your daddy's so silly." I whispered to my daughters sleeping form as I crawled into bed.

When I was almost out of consciousness, I felt the bed shift, meaning that Austin was now in bed.

"Night, Als." Austin mumbled, getting all snuggly under the covers.

"Night, Austin." I mumbled back.

**I have nothing to say except review! Love ya! Oh, and I decided to do a sequel when this story is over! **


	26. How Did They Find Out?

Ally POV

"Babe, are you all packed?" Austin called from the hotel bathroom.

"Yeah!" I shouted.

We were leaving Miami today and we had to be at the airport in two hours if we wanted to make our flight. We all said goodbye to everyone yesterday since we didn't want to bother them today. Oh, did I mention that it was three in the morning?

"Mommy, I tired." Aria mumbled, rubbing her eyes softly. She was standing by the door, holding Cocoa in her arms.

I walked over to her and bent down to her height. "I know, baby. But once we're on the plane you can get some sleep." I kissed her forehead and stood up.

"Alright, let's go." Austin said, walking out of the bathroom. He grabbed one of the suitcases while I grabbed the other one.

"Come on, princess." I went to grab her hand but she lifted up her arms, a signal saying that she wanted me to pick her up. I sighed but did what she wanted. She was extremely tired after all.

We walked out of our hotel room just as everyone else did. Not everyone on the floor, but everyone meaning our friends.

"We couldn't have gotten an afternoon flight?" Trish growled. Yeah, she wasn't a morning person.

"Suck it up." Dez told her.

She sent him the deathliest glare ever. "What did you say to me?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Dez's eyes widened and he ran behind Austin. "Can we just go?" I asked, not in the mood to watch Trish kill Dez.

"Yeah, let's go." Ash said. We walked over towards the elevator and got on, pressing the lobby button.

When we walked outside, I spotted the taxi that was going to take us to the airport. It was a van since there were seven of us. I took a seat in the back of the van while everyone else was putting their suitcases in the trunk. Since there wasn't a car seat for Aria, she had to sit on my lap.

"Try to get some sleep." I whispered to Aria. She leaned back against my chest and I watched as her eyes droop.

Everyone got in the van, Austin taking a seat next to me and Dez taking a seat next to Austin. Ethan, Trish, and Ashley were in front of us.

"Well, she's fast asleep." Austin whispered to me, glancing down at Aria.

"I don't blame her. She's exhausted." I whispered back. "And so am I." I leaned my head on Austin's shoulder. I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

When I felt someone shaking me, I knew that we had arrived at the airport. I opened my eyes and immediately glanced down at my lap where Aria was sleeping. Or at least I thought she was sleeping. She was no longer on my lap.

I turned towards Austin since I knew he was the one shaking me. "Where's Aria?" I asked, unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Ash has her. Come on." I nodded sleepily and climbed out of the car. Ethan was paying the driver while Trish and Dez were taking out our suitcases. I was honestly surprised to see Trish working, but I wasn't about to say anything.

"Ash, let me take her." I told my sister, holding out my arms. She nodded and carefully handed me my sleeping daughter. Aria's head went immediately in the crook of my neck and I heard her light breathing.

We walked inside, checked in our luggage, and made our way towards security. But as we made our way towards security, we ran into a problem. There were a bunch of paparazzi.

"Dammit," Austin hissed. "How the hell did they find us?"

"Who knows? Let's just ignore them." Trish said.

We continued to walk towards security, but the flashes from the cameras of the paparazzi were really annoying. Not to mention the questions.

_"Austin, why are you in Miami?"_

_"Why'd you leave Starr Records?"_

_"When are you and Ally getting married?"_

That was the question that caught me off guard. No one was supposed to know yet and we only told our parents a few days ago.

"Keep walking and don't say anything." Austin whispered in my ear. I looked at him and nodded.

Once we went through security, we were finally away from the paparazzi. We found our gate and sat down in the waiting area.

"How did they know about our engagement?" I asked Austin who was rubbing Aria's back.

"I have no idea. We've been engaged for over a month and no one found out until know." He said. "But everyone was going to find out eventually."

"I know, but I thought that we would be able to plan the wedding in peace." I explained. "And I definitely don't want them hovering over us on our wedding day."

"Als, I promise you that there will be no paparazzi at our wedding. I'll hired a bunch of bodyguards if I have to." He joked, or I thought it was a joke.

"I just want our wedding day to be perfect."

"It will be." He kissed my temple.

As soon as our flight number was called, we boarded the plane. Austin and I had seats in the aisle while Trish, Dez, Ashley, and Ethan had the middle row, so they were all sitting together.

"I hope she stays asleep for the flight." I whispered, glancing down at Aria who was fast asleep.

"She most likely will." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

I mimicked his actions, but not before kissing the top of my daughters head. I just wanted to be back in my own bed.

* * *

><p>"Hallelujah!" Austin shouted, belly flopping onto our bed.<p>

We had just gotten back from the airport and after tucking Aria into bed, Austin and I went straight to our room. I chuckled at the dorky blonde I call my fiancé and started unpacking our suitcases.

"Als, leave the unpacking for later. We literally just got home." Austin said.

I ignored him and continued unpacking. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist, and the next thing I knew, I was flung over Austin's shoulder.

"Austin!" I shrieked. He slammed me down on the bed, and it took a few seconds for me to stop bouncing up and down. "You suck." I deadpanned.

All he did was smirk. "You know you love me."

I propped myself up on my elbows and glared at him. "Maybe. Maybe not." I got off the bed and walked out of the room, heading towards the kitchen.

I opened the fridge, searching for something to eat. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we need to go food shopping." Austin said from behind me.

"Agreed." I shut the fridge and turned around so I was face to face with Austin.

"But I'm coming with you when you go."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

He gave me a 'really' look. "Do you not remember what happened the last time you tried to go food shopping."

"I try to suppress that memory." I mumbled, walking past him. I took a seat on the couch, waiting for Austin to do the same.

"Look, I'm sorry for bringing that up. I'm just worried that if I take my eyes off you, you'll disappear again."

I grabbed his hand, placing it on my lap and intertwined our fingers. "Austin, Kira's in jail and Elliot's dead. I'm safe." I whispered the last part.

"I know that, but there's a part of me that can't help but worry." I squeezed his hand. "When you went missing, I completely lost it." I knew this was hard for him to tell me because he looked like he was close to crying.

"I wish you didn't have to go through that."

"Als, if anything, I wish you didn't have to go through all that pain. You didn't deserve it."

At that point, I felt like crying. Although we've discussed what happened, we never actually talked in detail about what I went through. It was a topic we avoided constantly, but I didn't think it was avoidable anymore.

"Every day that I was trapped in that basement, I thought I was going to die." I said, my voice cracking in the process. "There were a couple of moments where I thought about taking my own life just to end the torture they were putting me through." I looked down at my lap, letting a few tears fall.

"You never told me that." Austin said softly.

"I didn't want you to worry anymore. After I escaped, I thought all the drama would end and everything would go back to normal." I wiped my eyes, but still refused to look at Austin.

"Als, please look at me." I hesitantly looked at him, noticing the tears in his eyes in the process.

"You should've told me. Bottling up everything isn't good. I know talking about what happened is hard for you, but not talking would probably be worse than talking about it." He paused. "Did that make sense?" He asked, slightly chuckling.

I smiled. "Somewhat, but I got what you were saying." I climbed onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tight. "I love you too, Als." We stayed in that position for a few minutes, just enjoying the quiet.

"How about we go to bed and get some rest?" Austin suggested, pulling away.

I nodded. "I could sleep." I climbed off his lap, grabbing his hand and pulling him up in the process.

As soon as we walked into our room, we climbed into bed, not bothering to change into different clothes. The only thing Austin took off was his shirt, leaving him completely shirtless. Damn his six-pack.

I snuggled up into his side as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Night," He mumbled.

"It's morning." I corrected.

"You get the point. Goodnight."

"Good morning."

"Ally," He whined, dragging out my name.

"Yes?" I asked, sweetly.

"Please shut up."

"Well, that's just mean." I pouted.

"I said please." He defended.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Goodnight."

"I thought it was Good morning?" He questioned, amusement evident in his voice.

"Oh shut up, would ya?" When he didn't answer, I assumed he fell asleep. I looked up at him and in fact he was asleep. I decided to follow suit and let sleep takeover. I was out in a matter of minutes.

**This chapter is pretty much a filler! Review please!**


	27. Stupid Paparazzi

**I am so sorry for not updating in like, a month. I've just been busy with school and my other story. Also, writers block sucks. So I'm sorry if this chapter sucks because I really didn't know what to write. Oh, and I almost have 400 reviews! Like, holy crap! **

Ally POV

"We have so much to do." Trish said as she barged into the apartment.

"Sure, you can come in." I said sarcastically. I shut the TV and followed her into the kitchen. "Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?"

She filled a cup full of water and took a sip before answering. "Well, I thought that we could go wedding dress shopping."

"Trish, we didn't even set a date yet."

She groaned. "Well, could ya?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Really, Trish? We can't just pick a random date."

"Why not?" She whined.

"You know, I'm not even going to answer that." I reclaimed my spot on the couch.

"So, where's Austin and Aria?" Trish asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Aria's at daycare and Austin's at work."

She nodded. "So, how's Melanie doing over there? Record any songs?"

"Yeah, she actually recorded a few songs. I just haven't been able to talk to her much since she spends a lot of time at the studio."

"Wow, who knew Austin would be a tough boss."

I chuckled. "He's not tough, trust me. He just knows that Melanie is really eager to release her music to the world."

"And what about you?" She asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What about me?"

"Don't you want to release your music? You don't have stage fright anymore so maybe you should try and get a record deal."

I shook my head. "Trish, there's too much stuff going on. Besides, I enjoy running Sonic Boom."

"Alright," She said, but sounded unconvinced.

Trish stayed over for a couple of hours before she had to go to leave to go to work. We basically watched TV and hung out since we couldn't really talk about the wedding. Talking about a wedding when you have absolutely nothing planned is a bit difficult.

The door to the apartment opened revealing my fiance and daughter. Aria ran over and climbed onto my lap.

"Hey, baby." I kissed the top of her head. "You have fun at daycare?" She nodded and snuggled into my chest.

"Yeah, Claire said she didn't take a nap today." Austin said as he sat down next to me. "Hey," He smiled and pecked my lips.

"So, Trish was here today and she wanted to go wedding dress shopping, but since we don't even have a date yet..." I trailed off, hoping he'd get the hint.

He nodded. "Gotcha. Well, I was actually thinking of a date, but I'll totally understand if you don't want to get married then." He quickly added so I wouldn't freak out.

"Okay," I said slowly. I quickly glanced down at Aria and noticed that she was asleep. I smiled softly and started running my fingers through her hair.

"How would you feel about getting married on New Years Eve?" He asked nervously.

I couldn't help but smile at how nervous he was. I grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"I would feel amazing." I whispered. He grinned and pressed his lips to mine.

Holy crap. We set a wedding date. WE SET A WEDDING DATE! In nine months, I'd be Mrs. Moon. Again, holy crap!

"Ally?" Austin's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I blinked a couple of times before focusing on the worried blonde. "You alright?"

I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I was just thinking. Sorry."

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I think you already know." I teased. Aria shifted in my arms and snored softly. "I'm gonna go put her to bed." I stood up and hurried towards my daughters room. I carefully placed her under her covers, kissed her forehead, and walked back into the living room.

To my surprise, Austin was sitting on the couch holding two glasses of wine. "Are you planning on getting me drunk?" I joked as he handed me the glass.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I just thought we should celebrate. I mean, we finally chose a date for the wedding."

I nodded and brought the glass up to my lips. "I honestly can't believe we're getting married."

"Yeah, now you're stuck with me for the rest of your life." He teased.

I playfully shoved him. "That doesn't sound like such a bad thing."

"Duh! 'Cause you're marrying me."

"And there's that ego I love so much." I said sarcastically, taking another sip of wine.

He rolled his eyes. "Just admit you like my ego."

"Why would I lie?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head, but a smile was tugging at his lips.

After we finished our wine, we snuggled up on the couch. We were both lying down and my head was on his chest. My arm was thrown over his stomach as one of his hands made its way into my hair. I loved the feeling of having his fingers go through my hair. Did that sound weird? Whatever.

I honestly couldn't believe that we were getting married in nine months. It's crazy how you can plan your life one way and it turns out a completely different way. Like, I wasn't planning on having a baby as a teenager, but I wouldn't change a thing. Aria was the best thing that has ever happened to me. And although Austin wasn't there for the first three years of her life, I knew that he would be there as she continued to grow up.

I loved my life!

* * *

><p>"I hate my life!"<p>

Three months had passed since Austin and I had chosen a date for the wedding and we started planning immediately. We had already chosen a location, but we were keeping it a secret. We didn't want paparazzi swarming the place.

So, Trish and I were in the middle of wedding dress shopping when a bunch of paparazzi started surrounding the store. They started taking pictures and all I saw were camera flashes.

"Why does Austin have to be famous?" I asked, pulling Trish into a dressing room. You could still hear the clicks coming from the camera's, but we could no longer see the flashes.

"That's a stupid question and you know it." She replied. "It just sucks that you didn't get to try on any of the dresses you picked."

I nodded sadly. "Stupid paparazzi." I muttered.

After about fifteen minutes of being trapped inside the dressing room, we walked out and checked if the coast was clear. Once it was, we apologized to the workers and left the store, disappointed on how the day turned out.

I honestly couldn't wait to get home. Austin took the day off which meant giving Melanie the day off, and Aria was no longer going to daycare. In September, Aria would be going to preschool. My baby was growing up so fast!

"Thanks for the ride, Trish." I thanked my best friend as I climbed out of the car.

She smiled. "Well, who else would take you home?" She joked. "See ya later."

With one last wave, she sped off. I walked into the apartment complex and was lucky enough to ride the elevator alone.

"I'm ba-Whoa!" My jaw dropped when I analyzed the scene in front of me. There was soap and water all over the living room floor, followed by some muddy footprints. And they weren't human.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, walking over to Austin who was covered in soap and water. He had a sheepish smile on his face but I just scowled.

"Uh, h-hey, Als."

"Mommy, look." I turned my attention to my daughter who decided to speak up. My eyes widened when I looked at what she was holding. A puppy.

"Why is our daughter holding a puppy?" I asked my dork of a fiance.

"Well, Aria and I went to the park when you were gone and we found this little guy," He walked over and took the puppy from Aria. "hiding behind some bushes. He didn't have a collar or anything so we brought him home."

I found it funny that the puppy was clean yet Austin wasn't. But I wasn't about to admit that.

"Austin, don't tell me you want to keep him?" I begged. I loved dogs, but could we really handle one right now.

"Come on, Als! Just look at his face." He brought the puppy up to my face so I was looking at his eyes. His eyes were glossy and he just looked so adorable. Austin and the dog had the same puppy face. Damn!

"Fine!" I relented, throwing my hands up. "We can keep him."

"Yes!" Austin exclaimed, planting a big kiss on my lips. "So, what should we name him?"

"Let Aria decide." I said. I walked over to my daughter and picked her up. "What should we name him, Ari?"

"Rocky!" The puppy- or should I say Rocky- immediately licked Aria's face, causing her to squeal.

"I think he likes that name." I said, smiling. "What kind of dog is he?" I asked Austin.

"I'm pretty sure he's a golden retriever. So, how was wedding dress shopping?"

I sighed. "I'll tell you once you clean up the mess." I didn't give him a chance to say anything else because I walked away, letting Aria go to her room before going to my room.

I decided to take a little nap since I didn't feel like hearing Austin complain as he cleaned up the mess. Suddenly, I saw Rocky walk into my room and jump on the bed, planting himself next to me.

"Okay, you're adorable." I said as I stroked him behind the ear. I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

I didn't know how long I was asleep for, but the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake.

"What?" I whined, rubbing my eyes softly. I sat up and glared at the person who woke me up.

"Gee, love you too, Als." Austin said, sitting on the bed. I noticed that he was wearing different clothes and he wasn't soaking wet.

"Is the living room all clean?" I asked. Austin picked up Rocky and cradled him in his arms. It was pretty adorable.

He nodded. "Yup. It only took me two hours, but I got it done."

My eyes widened. "I was asleep for two hours?"

He nodded once again. "Dress shopping probably tired you out."

"Yeah, we got no shopping done."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I had a few dresses picked out, but I couldn't try them on because the store got surrounded by paparazzi and all I could see were camera flashes."

His eyes widened and he suddenly looked angry. "I swear they are like pests." He said through gritted teeth. Rocky let out a small whimper and Austin immediately softened. Aw, he was already getting attached.

"Austin, it's fine. I'll just try on the dresses another time." I assured him even though I was still upset that I didn't get to do it today.

"No, it's not fine. You can't even try on wedding dresses because of stupid paparazzi. I honestly hate them."

"Austin," I cupped his cheek. "I'm not about to let the paparazzi ruin all of the wedding planning and wedding dress shopping. I'll just have to ignore them and wear sunglasses in the store." I joked.

He smiled and kissed my hand. "You're awesome. I hope you know that?"

"Oh, yeah." I popped my imaginary collar. "I know."

He laughed and brought my lips to his. What a crazy day.

**So, I hope this chapter wasn't too terrible. **

**Okay, please don't be mad at me, but I'm not going to be writing a sequel. I just don't think it would be good. But I will make an epilogue. **


	28. Wedding Stress

Ally POV

"Alright, how does this look?" I asked Trish and the bridal stylist as I stepped out of the fitting room. I lifted the dress slightly and walked over to the small platform. I was wearing Cap Sleeve All Over Lace Trumpet Gown Style dress.

Trish bit her lip and tilted her head to the side. "Well, it's nice, but..."

"It's not the right one for you." Nicole, the bridal stylist finished.

I nodded in agreement but mentally groaned. This was the fourth wedding dress I tried on and so far none of them had been the right one.

"I have a feeling I'm never going to find the right one." I said as I stepped into the fitting room. I stripped off the dress and placed it back neatly on the hanger.

"Just try the other one and if it's not the one, we'll take a break." Trish said and I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

I grabbed the final dress from the hanger and quickly slipped it on. Once I got the zipper pulled up, I stepped out. There was a mirror in front of the platform so I was able to see how I looked.

"Als, it's beautiful." Trish gushed.

"I think this is the one for you." Nicole added, smiling widely.

"I agree." I smiled and continued to look at myself. I was wearing a Swiss Dot Tulle Empire Waist Soft Wedding Gown Style dress.

"Austin is going to love this dress on you." Trish said as I stepped down from the platform.

"Please, he told me I could walk down the aisle naked and he wouldn't care." I told her. I carefully stripped off the dress and placed it back on the hanger.

"I'm not surprised that he told you that." I chuckled and put on my regular clothes. I grabbed all the dresses I tried on and walked out of the fitting room.

"So, when is the big day?" Nicole asked as she grabbed the dresses. I held onto the one I was going to buy.

"December 31st." I answered.

"So, only five more months." She stated, nodding. "I think it's romantic that you guys are getting married on New Years Eve."

I smiled. "Me too."

After paying for the dress and saying a quick goodbye to Nicole, we left the store and got into Trish's car. The store was only fifteen minutes away from the apartment so we made it home pretty quick. But, a thought struck me once she parked the car.

"Trish, how am I supposed to get into the apartment without Austin seeing the dress?"

"Austin is at our place so you're good." I nodded and got out of the car, Trish mimicking my actions. We walked inside and entered the elevator.

As soon as I opened the door to the apartment, I hurried towards Trish's old room and place the dress in the closet. I knew Austin never went into this room so this was a good hiding spot for the dress.

"I'm guessing Austin has Rocky with him since he's not here." Trish said as I walked back into the living room.

"Probably." It had been a month since Austin found Rocky and brought him home. When we took Rocky to the vet to get his necessary shots, the vet said that he was only two months old. He was three months old now.

We walked out of the apartment and made our way towards her car. We could have walked, but Trish was, well, Trish.

"We're back!" Trish announced as we walked into her apartment.

"No need to yell." Austin said. "We're right here." Austin and Dez were sitting on the couch, Aria on her father's lap. Rocky was on the floor.

I walked over to the couch and claimed the seat next to Austin. "How was dress shopping?" He asked.

"Good. I bought a dress." I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. "And you're not gonna see it until the wedding." I added quickly.

"How did you know I was going to ask?" He asked, shock evident in his voice.

I shrugged and started playing with Aria's fingers. "I know you better than you know yourself." I leaned up and pecked his lips.

"So what did you guys do while we were gone?" Trish asked.

"Watched TV." They both answered in unison.

"Shocker." I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Tired?" Austin asked. I nodded, keeping my eyes closed. "I guess we need to reschedule the cake tasting we have in an hour, huh?"

My eyes widened and I looked at him. "I completely forgot that was today."

"Yeah, I got that." I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Als, we can reschedule, it's not a big deal."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. Hopefully it won't take that long."

* * *

><p>"That took forever." I groaned as we walked into our apartment.<p>

"Tell me about it." Austin mumbled.

We thought that tasting different cakes would take maybe half an hour, but we were so wrong. We ended up tasting different cakes for about two hours. After tasting so many cakes, I never wanted to see another cake until the wedding. But in the end, the flavor we chose for the cake was Chocolate Raspberry and the frosting we chose was Vanilla.

"Daddy, I tired." Aria said quietly as she re-situated herself in Austin's arms.

"Alright, let's put you to bed." Austin kissed the top of her forehead before walking over to me. I crashed on the couch as soon as we walked in.

"Night, baby." I kissed her forehead.

"Night, mommy." Aria's eyes were drooping and I knew she would fall asleep any minute.

I leaned my head back on the couch and closed my eyes.

Austin POV

"Night, sweetie." I whispered to my daughter who was about to fall asleep any second.

"Night, daddy." I smiled and kissed her forehead before walking out of her room to head back to the living room.

"Hey Als, I-" I cut myself off when I noticed Ally asleep on the couch. "Alright, time for bed." I carefully slid my arms under her body and picked her up bridal style. She shifted slightly but stayed asleep. I made our way towards are room and slowly placed her under the blankets.

I quickly removed my jeans and shirt and slipped on a pair of sweatpants, not bothering to put on a shirt. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before crawling into bed. Ally immediately snuggled up next to me but stayed asleep.

"Night, Austy."

I hated that name! "Night, Als."

Even though I was tired, I couldn't sleep. There was too much on my mind. I was worried about Ally because I could tell that the wedding was stressing her out. She could handle so much stress, but she was nearing her breaking point. Just the other day, I noticed that she had bags under her eyes and I knew she didn't get any sleep. I hated seeing her so exhausted. If I could plan the wedding myself, I would. But, since I was a guy who knew nothing about planning a wedding, I would probably ruin it. I honestly couldn't wait to get married. I just wanted to call Ally my wife.

After Ally left Miami back when we were teenagers, I never thought that I would see her again. The fact that I was marrying her now, made me the happiest guy on the planet. I couldn't wait to be her husband.

I let sleep takeover after letting my thoughts subside.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, I'm late!" I heard a voice exclaim.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up to see Ally getting dressed. "Where are you going?"

She slightly jumped, obviously not expecting to hear me. "I'm supposed to go with Trish to choose her maid of honor dress."

I noticed that she still had bags under her eyes and I immediately went into protective mode. "Ally, reschedule with Trish and get back into bed."

She froze in her spot and looked at me. "Um, why?"

"Because you look exhausted." I got out of bed and walked over to her. "When did you wake up?"

She shrugged and tried to continue getting dressed but I gave her a look. "Fine," She relented. "I woke up at four. I couldn't go back to sleep so I just sat in bed. I must have fallen back asleep around seven."

I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was a little after nine. "Ally, get back into bed."

She shook her head. "I can't. We made an appointment."

"Then reschedule it. Als, you look exhausted."

I could tell that she was having an inner battle with herself. She nodded after a moment. "Fine. I'll text Trish and have her reschedule the appointment."

While she did that, I went to check on Aria. She was awake and I couldn't help but smile as she played with her dolls. Rocky was right next to her. He was definitely turning into a protective dog.

"Morning, princess." I greeted as I crouched down to her level.

"Morning, daddy." I kissed her forehead and watched her play with her dolls. "Where's mommy."

"She's in bed resting. She needed more sleep."

"Is she okay?" She finally looked up at me and I could see worry in her eyes.

"Mommy's fine, princess. She's just tired." I assured Aria, moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"Can we make her breakfast?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Sure, come on." I stood up and picked her up, setting her on my hip.

Once we entered the kitchen, I set her down on the counter. "Should we make mommy pancakes?"

"Yeah!"

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I grabbed all the ingredients for pancakes and placed them down on the counter next to Aria. I grabbed a bowl and a measuring cup from the cupboard.

After measuring everything correctly and putting the ingredients into a bowl, I grabbed a wooden spoon.

"Want to mix?" I asked my daughter. She giggled and nodded. "Alright, give me your hand." She gave me her hand and I placed the spoon in it. I guided her hand into the bowl and helped her mix.

This is what I loved. I loved spending time with my daughter and soon-to-be-wife. I never imagined having a daughter at such a young age, but I wouldn't change a thing. The only thing I would change is having been in Aria's life from the beginning.

"Alright, these look good." I said as I placed the last pancake on a plate.

"They look yummy."

"It's a good thing we made extra, huh?" She smiled and nodded. We placed the plate on a tray, grabbed a cup and poured some orange in it.

"Do you think you can carry the tray?" I asked my daughter.

"Yes! I'm a big girl."

"I know you are." I carefully placed the tray in her arms. "Please don't drop it." I whispered to myself.

I watched carefully as Aria walked towards our room. I was right behind her just in case she dropped the tray. Luckily, she didn't.

As we walked into our room, I saw that Ally was awake. She was reading a magazine. "Mommy, look."

Ally placed the magazine down and smiled once her eyes met the tray of breakfast. "What's this for?"

I grabbed the tray from Aria and placed it on Ally's lap. I climbed into bed and place Aria on my lap. "We just wanted to make you breakfast." I told her, kissing her temple.

"Well, thank you." She smiled and dug in.

It was safe to say that this was one of the best mornings we ever had.

**Sadly, this story is coming to an end :( I'm thinking that there may be one more chapter which would be the wedding. But, I am making an epilogue so you'll get to see how things turned out for them. Review!**


	29. Today's The Day

Ally POV

"Trish, I'm freaking out!" I exclaimed, grabbing my best friend's shoulders. My eyes were wide and my breathing was ragged.

"Als, relax." She grabbed my hand and led me to the couch.

"Relax? I'm getting married in eight hours and you want me to relax?!"

"Um, yes?"

You heard right. Today was the day I would become Mrs. Ally Moon. I was excited, but nervous as hell. Not to mention that I was freaking out. I was pretty sure that Aria was a little bit scared since I usually never acted like this.

I hadn't seen Austin since yesterday because he was staying in Dez and Trish's apartment. We weren't allowed to see each other until the ceremony and if we did, Trish would have had my head. My dad, Brenda, Jason and Amanda arrived the other day and they had been staying in a hotel ever since. The same went for Austin's parents.

As for the location of our wedding, we rented a private beach where no paparazzi would be able to trespass. Thank heavens for that. The last thing I needed was to have paparazzi crash my wedding. That would really put a damper on my mood.

Oh, and Austin wanted to keep the destination for our honeymoon a secret as well. The only problem was that I didn't know either. No matter how much I begged, he wouldn't tell me where we were going. Stubborn bastard.

"Alright, since the ceremony starts at eleven thirty at night and it's only three thirty, we have some time to kill." Ashley said. Aria was on her lap.

The ceremony started at eleven thirty because we wanted to kiss at midnight. Since we were getting married on New Year's Eve, we thought it would be more special.

"How are you guys so calm?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"Uh, because we're not the ones getting married." Trish said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I glared at her and she smiled. "So, you excited to finally be Mrs. Moon?" Ash asked.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yeah. I honestly never thought I'd me marrying Austin."

"Because you thought he cheated on you with Kira?" Trish asked softly. I nodded. "Well, he didn't and you guys are getting married."

I couldn't help but smile. I was marrying the love of my life today so I would be smiling a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if my face hurt after today.

"Well, instead of sitting around for a few hours, let's keep ourselves occupied." Ash suggested.

We all agreed and decided to paint our nails. Why go to a nail salon when you could have your friend and sister do it for free? Smart, right?

After we did each other's nails, we made some popcorn and popped in a movie. We would have chosen a chick flick, but we didn't want Aria watching that. So, we settled on a movie that Aria loved. Finding Nemo. Let's be honest, everyone loved Finding Nemo.

After the movie ended, it was time for us to get ready. It was only seven o'clock, but according to Trish, "perfection takes time."

"Alright, let's start with you hair." Trish said as I sat down at the kitchen table. She had a curling iron plugged in and a bunch of makeup laid out on the table.

Forty five minutes later, my hair was perfectly curled and pinned to the back. Trish held up a mirror for me and I smiled.

"Wow, Trish." I was honestly speechless. "It looks amazing."

"Just wait until I'm completely done with you." She grinned.

While Trish was doing my makeup, Ashley was getting Aria ready since she was going to be the flower girl. At least Aria knew what she was doing since this would be her second time being the flower girl. I wouldn't be surprised if she would be the flower girl at Trish and Dez's wedding. Yeah, I had a feeling they would be getting married.

First, Trish applied a concealer, followed by foundation. She used a pressed powder to keep the foundation and concealer on longer. She then applied some eye shadow and I couldn't help but giggle because it tickled. Once she was done with the eye shadow, she applied the eye liner and mascara. And last but not least, she applied the lipstick. I chose a light shade of red since I knew that Austin loved it when I wore red lipstick.

"Alright, you ready?" Trish asked once she finished applying the makeup. I nodded. She held up the mirror and I gasped.

"Trish," I whispered. "I look so..."

"Hot? Beautiful?" She suggested, smirking.

"I was gonna say different, but okay." I chuckled.

"Your beautiful daughter is ready!" Ash announced.

I turned around and smiled at the sight of my daughter. She was wearing a Tiered Tea-Length dress and she looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful, princess." I told my daughter, kneeling down so I was her height.

"You too, mommy." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, now we have to do our makeup." Ash said. "Let's go Trish."

I chuckled and took a seat on the couch. In only a few hours, I would be Mrs. Ally Moon.

Austin POV

"Guys, what if Ally regrets marrying me?" I asked Dez and Ethan. I was pacing around the apartment, biting my nails. I was so nervous!

"Austin, Ally would never regret marrying you." Dez assured me. "She loves you."

"And you love her." Ethan added. "Ally wouldn't be marrying you if she didn't love you, so stop freaking out."

"I know that we love each other, but I'm afraid that sometimes going to go wrong." I said, claiming a seat on the couch.

"Why would anything go wrong? Kira and Elliot are out of the picture and they were the only two who were problematic for your relationship." Dez explained.

"Did you just say problematic?" Ethan and I asked in unison. Dez smiled and nodded. "Weird."

"Anyway, I guess that I'm used to things going wrong." I said.

"I can guarantee you that nothing will go wrong." Ethan told me. "Now, let's change the subject. Where are you taking Ally on your honeymoon?"

I grinned and told them where we were going. They both gave me approving looks and I nodded my head. Even though they liked the place I picked, I could only hope that so would Ally.

At around four, we left the apartment so we could head to the resort. Being famous had its perks since I was able to rent out the whole resort so Ally and I could have a private beach wedding. Yeah, being famous rocked.

I was only two hours away from marrying the love of my life. Whoa.

No One's POV

"Honey, you look beautiful." Lester complimented his daughter once he laid eyes on her. Ally had her wedding dress on and she looked stunning.

"Thanks, daddy." Ally smiled and hugged her father.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married." He gushed, tearing up a little.

"Dad, don't cry. You're gonna make me cry." Ally laughed, feeling the tears well up. Luckily Trish used waterproof mascara.

"Sorry, sweetie. I just can't believe it."

"Yeah, I always thought I'd be getting married first." Ashley joked. "But I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Ash." Ally hugged her sister.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Aria asked her mother who was holding her hand.

Ally, as best as she could, knelt down and looked at her daughter. "I'm crying because I'm happy." She kissed her daughters forehead.

"Happy tears?"

Ally chuckled. "Yeah, happy tears."

Definitely happy tears.

In another room in the resort, Austin was fixing his tie while his parents stared at him. Not in the creepy way, but in the loving way.

"I can't believe my baby boy is getting married." Mimi said, smiling.

"Mom, I'm not a baby." Austin groaned, although there was a smile on his face.

"In my eyes you always will be."

"Dad, help." Austin begged.

Mike chuckled. "Sorry son, no can do."

Once Austin fixed his tie so it looked perfect, he asked his parents how he looked. He was wearing the usual suit and tie, but he looked amazing. And hot. Don't forget hot.

When the time came for the ceremony to start, Austin and Ally were nervous and anxious. All the guests were seated out on the beach and Austin stood by the alter. He was biting his lip and he was surprised that he hadn't drawn blood.

When the music began, Austin's heart quickened. Any second now, his future wife would be walking down the aisle. But before Ally walked down the aisle, Aria did. Everyone was cooing at how adorable she looked and all Austin could do was smile. If he wasn't supposed to be standing by the alter, he would have run up to Aria and pepper her face with kisses.

As Ally started walking down the aisle with Lester by her side, her eyes fixated on Austin's and it was like time froze. They were no longer surrounded by their friends and family, but they were alone. Austin smiled widely and Ally returned it.

When she approached the alter, Lester was still holding onto her arm. "Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Lester smiled and kissed Ally's cheek before claiming his seat next to his wife.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony." Both Austin and Ally zoned out everything else the preacher said. They were staring into each other's eyes and they didn't want to break contact. Austin mouthed that he loved her and she did the same.

When the preacher announced that Austin and Ally wrote their own vows, both their hearts quickened. Austin went first.

"Als, from the moment I met you, I knew you were the one for me. We met at the age of fifteen and even though we were young, I already pictured my future with you. Although I never imagined becoming a parent at such a young age, I wouldn't change it for anything. You and Aria are the most important people in my life and I could never dream of losing you. I love you."

By the end of Austin's vow, Ally was in tears. She smiled before speaking.

"Austin, having you walk into Sonic Boom back when we were fifteen was probably the greatest day of my life. I still didn't understand why you played drums with corndogs, but whatever." Everyone laughed at this. "We've been through so much together and that only made our love grow stronger. I can't imagine my life without you or our daughter because you two mean the world to me. I love you. Forever and always."

It might not had been manly, but Austin shed a few tears.

"At this time, I ask you, Austin, and you, Ally, to face each other and take each other's hands." The preacher began and the couple took each other's hands.

"Austin, will you take Ally to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Austin answered, smiling.

"Ally, will you take Austin to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Ally replied, smiling just as wide as Austin.

After the exchanging of the rings, which was a bit difficult because both their hands were trembling, the preacher spoke.

"By the power bested in me, I may now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Austin grabbed Ally's waist and crashed his lips onto hers just as the imaginary clock stroke midnight. Ally wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They could hear the applause of their friends and family, but they weren't focused on them. They were focused on each other.

When they pulled away, Austin rested his forehead on hers. "I love you, Mrs. Moon."

Ally giggled. "I love you too, Mr. Moon."

The wedding reception was in full swing and both Austin and Ally were smiling like idiots. They were sitting at their table and Aria was on Ally's lap, fast asleep. Well, it was past midnight so she was exhausted.

"Did we really just get married?" Austin asked.

Ally nodded. "Yeah. We did." She glanced down at Aria and kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe Trish and Dez should take her back to the apartment?" Austin suggested. They would be looking after Aria while they went on their honeymoon.

"We can't take her on the honeymoon?" Ally asked, jokingly.

"Uh, I don't think she'd want to be with us while we're doing activities."

Ally blushed a deep shade of red. "I've never been apart from her for so long."

"Als, we're only going for two weeks. Don't worry, okay?" Ally nodded and they walked over to Trish and Dez.

Before they knew it, Austin and Ally were in a limo heading over to the airport. Austin still wouldn't tell his wife where they were going, but Ally had something else on her mind. She'd been keeping something from him for a little over a week and if she didn't tell him now, she would explode.

"Austin, there's something I need to tell you." Ally said, nervousness taking over her entire body.

Austin noticed and took her hand. "What is it?"

"Um, remember when we talked about having more kids?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Well, uh, we got a head start."

Austin tilted his head in confusion before realization crossed his face. "You're pregnant?"

Ally bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah."

"We're gonna have a baby?" Austin smiled.

Ally couldn't help but do the same. "Yeah, we're having a baby."

Suddenly, Austin's lips were on Ally's. He was kissing her with so much passion and love. They were going to have another baby. They were going to have another Austin and Ally.

They were in pure bliss.

**I can't believe I'm saying it, but this is the last chapter. But don't worry, I will be writing an epilogue. Review and tell me what you thought.**

**Once I'm done with Endless Summer, I'm starting a new story and I already have the first chapter done. **

**Summary: Austin and Ally. Both are single parents who experienced heartbreak in different ways. Both believed that they would never find love again, but were they wrong? Would they find love again? And more importantly, would they find it with each other? **

**What do you think? Let me know and I'll try to finish my stories so I can post the first chapter. **


	30. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue! I'm sad to see this story end, but I had so much fun writing it! Enjoy! **

Ally POV

"I'm so tired." Austin moaned as we collapsed on the bed.

"Me too." I mumbled and snuggled up against Austin's side.

Just as we were about to drift off into unconsciousness, the cries of a baby started blaring through the baby monitor.

"Ally, he's crying." Austin sleepily pointed out. "Go."

"You go."

"No."

"Yes."

The cries of the baby increased and I groaned, knowing that Austin wouldn't move. I crawled out of bed and walked into my sons room. I reached down into his crib and picked him up. He snuggled his head into the crook of my neck and curled his fingers into my hair. I knew he wasn't crying because of his diaper or because of hunger because I had just changed and fed him.

"Go to sleep, Aaron." I whispered, rubbing his back. I heard him cutely yawn before letting out a scream. I winced at the volume.

It had been only two months since Aaron was born and he was definitely a handful. He would wake Austin and I up about four times a night, but the exhaustion was worth it. We loved our son.

After we came back from our honeymoon in Hawaii-Austin told me where we were going after I told him about the pregnancy-we told everyone the news. They were completely shocked, but happy at the same time. Not gonna lie, Aria was the most excited. She was so happy that she was going to be a big sister.

Since we were going to have another baby, Austin and I decided that we needed to move into an actual house instead of staying in an apartment. Once we informed our friends and family of our decision to move, we started looking for a house. It took a while, but we eventually found the perfect house. The second we laid our eyes on it, we knew that this would be the house for us. By the time we were officially moved in, I was about two months pregnant. Told you it took a while to find the perfect house. Even Rocky liked it.

When I was about twenty weeks pregnant, Austin and I found out the gender of the baby. We were ecstatic when we found out we were having a boy. Since Austin always wanted a boy, I knew that he was on top of the world. He even started making plans for the baby when we got home that same day. I found it funny and adorable that he was making so many plans for our unborn son. And Aria was so happy when she found out she was getting a baby brother. We even picked out a name, but we weren't going to tell anybody until he was born.

When the day came to bring Aaron into the world, I couldn't be happier. But, I went into labor when Austin and I were stuck in traffic. We were lucky to make it to the hospital in time for me to give birth because I was so close to giving birth in our car. When I finally got to hold my baby boy in my arms, I felt complete. It was like my family was complete.

"Mommy?" I heard the small of my five year old daughter.

I glanced towards the door where Aria stood, rubbing her eyes. "Are you okay, sweetie?" I knelt down in front of her.

"Aaron woke me up."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, princess. How about you go to mommy and daddy's room and go back to sleep." I kissed her forehead as she nodded. She walked away and went into our room.

I cradled Aaron into my arms and brought him close to my chest. "Go back to sleep, bud." I placed my finger in his tiny hand and let him give it a small squeeze.

Unlike Aria, Aaron had my hair color. I had a feeling he would look more like me than Austin.

Aaron's cries lowered and he let out a few hiccups. "He's not asleep yet?" I turned to my husband who was leaning against the doorway, shirtless.

"No. Did Aria fall asleep?"

"Yeah." Austin walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He rested his chin on my shoulder and looked down at our son.

"He's so perfect." He whispered and pecked my cheek. "We did a good job."

I chuckled and nodded in agreement. As I rocked Aaron back in forth in my arm, Austin started humming a lullaby. That always did the trick. In a matter of minutes, Aaron was fast asleep. I leaned down and placed him back in his crib, putting a blanket over his tiny body.

I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Mommy loves you." I whispered.

Austin mimicked my actions by kissing his forehead. "Daddy loves you more." He whispered, jokingly.

I chuckled and swatted his stomach before exiting my sons room. I walked into our room and crawled into bed, careful not to wake Aria up. Austin followed suit and crawled under the covers.

"Night, princess." I kissed my daughters forehead and she immediately snuggled into my side.

"Als?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you."

I smiled and moved closer, pressing my lips to his. "I love you, too."

****Well, this now completes this story. I wasn't sure how to write the epilogue, but I liked how this turned out. And sorry that it's really short! Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope to read your reviews for my other stories. Love ya!****


	31. Author's Note!

**This story has been nominated for Best Drama/Family Austin and Ally Story of 2014 in **_HelloMyNameIsDrama_**'s competition. Thank you so much for nominating this story, and please vote for it! Just go onto **_HelloMyNameIsDrama_**'s page, click on Best of Austin and Ally 2014 and submit your votes in a review.**

**Thank you **_Fan Girl 2014_** for nominating me!**

**This story was one of my favorites to write, and the fact that it is nominated for Best Austin and Ally Story of 2014 is amazing! I love everyone who supported me during the writing process of this story.**

**Love you all!**


End file.
